MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN
by Vii Black
Summary: Isabella Swan es la típica niña rica, pero su vida está a punto de cambiar, cuando su madre decide contratar un guardaespaldas que cuide de ella. El corazón también juega sus cartas
1. Prólogo

**MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN **

Summary: Isabella Swan es la típica niña rica, pero su vida está a punto de cambiar, cuando su padre decide contratar un guardaespaldas que cuide de ella. El corazón también juega sus cartas

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, Y LOS DERECHOS DE LA HISTORIA A LA COMPAÑIA PRODUCTORA (TV AZTECA)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Bella POV**

Yo era la clase de persona que se siente superior a las demás, la típica niña rica, que cree tenerlo todo. Era verdad no me hacía falta nada, todo cuanto pedía estaba en mis manos, la verdad era que me habían educado como toda una princesa, tenía la familia perfecta, unos padres exitosos, un abuelo encantador, servidumbre fascinante, joyas, ropa, zapatos, un novio ideal y una herencia prometedora

Pero no todo en la vida de la realeza es color de rosa. Yo estaba según algunos estudios, padeciendo lo que se conoce como "bulimia" aunque nadie lo sabía

-Por favor- nadie entendía realmente mi situación, no era un estereotipo de "barbie" como solían llamarme las demás personas , claro que dentro de mi había un corazón palpitante y necesitado de amor, Amor, esa palabra que solo se usa cuando uno realmente la conoce y ahora yo la conocía en todo su esplendor, nadie pudo ver lo que había dentro de esta cáscara hasta que el llegó y cambió mi vida de caprichos con sentimiento ardiente y tierno, por eso ahora le debía lo que era, aunque el no fuera el "príncipe correcto".

**Edward POV**

Nunca me había imaginado en una situación como esta, ni siquiera en mis peores sueños o mejores pesadillas, pero aquí me encontraba en medio de la boca del lobo, haciendo lo único para lo que había sido diseñado, encontrar el mal y arrancarlo de tajo

Era un tipo supuestamente normal, con las complicaciones que cualquiera sufre, tal vez un poco más pronunciadas y quizá las heridas dolían más que las de cualquiera, mis padres estaban separados, ella se había ido con un sujeto mayor y el era un adicto al juego, mi hermana estaba divorciada, y mi pequeño sobrino era la luz de su vida

Y hubiera deseado haberla conocido en otra situación menos difícil, hubiera querido no tener que hacerle daño, pero entre el capricho, la necedad y la seducción, ante el desafío y la verdad, tengo que reconocer que no cumpliendo con lo pactado, terminé si…. Enamorado

* * *

Ola BuenO sOii nueva en FZz, prO amO escriibiir, tengO un blOg y ahora estOii prObandO aqii, esperO q les guste esta hiistOriia, q es basada en la telenOvela mexiicana Amor en custOdiia O PasiiOnes prohiibiidas en Argentiina, clarO q mentendrá la trama pro con su twilight tOque. EsperO sus reviiiews besos Vii ^^


	2. Chapter 1

****

_MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN-CAP O1-ASIGNADO_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Cullen, estás listo- Anunció la conocida voz de Erick por el alto parlante, lo cual significaba solo una cosa, mi turno había llegado, ahora debía ir con el "jefe" a conocer mi nueva tarea, dejé la "Colt 357" desfundada sobre el estante más próximo y me dirigí a la oficina.

-Bien hecho Cullen- Dijo Anthony mi jefe, mientras me entregaba un sobre amarillento –Tu entrenamiento ha sido satisfactorio-anunció con aire petulante-Esta es tu nueva misión, has de saber, que debes realizarla sin errores ¿de acuerdo?-concluyó mientras le arrebataba el sobre de la mano

-Ten por seguro que así será- respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-Cullen- llamó pero no volteé para encararlo-Si no cumples con la orden, no regreses

No respondí y me alejé de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, si debía responder por lo establecido ahora ya no había tiempo de quitarse responsabilidades

…………………..

El timbre del departamento sonó por encima de lo que me hubiera gustado escucharlo

-Voy- grité mientras revisaba que la comida no se fuera a quemar, las desventajas de vivir solo es que uno debe ser su propio cocinero

-Hijo-anunció la voz decaída que reconocía era habitual derrota de Carlisle, mi padre

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin tacto alguno

-Edward, yo solo pasaba a saludarte no… no debes tratarme así

-Por favor papá, tu y yo sabemos muy bien qué es lo que te trae por aquí, así que solo dime ¿Cuánto necesitas?-inquirí con desdén

-Cinco mil- murmuró con la cabeza gacha

-Cinco mil pesos, ahora te los traigo- respondí mientras me aproximaba a mi habitación

-Edward, son… dólares- replicó con voz baja

Paré en seco y lo encaré-50 mil pesos?- gruñí-Por Dios papá ¿cómo puedes?...

-Edward, no es necesario que me los des yo puedo…

-¿Con quién los apostaste?-pregunté con los ojos cerrados, aunque conocía la respuesta y que no me gustaría nada

-Aro…- respondió

-Genial, papá sabes que es a quien menos deseaba deberle un maldito favor

-Hijo lo siento yo…

-Mira, solo tengo 20 mil lo demás veré como se lo recupero, y por favor papá no hagas mas estupideces-Dije mientras me dirigía en busca del dinero

Cuando regresé observé como volteaba la fotografía que estaba sobre mi mesita del teléfono, hacía varios años que no la había visto, hubiera deseado gritarle que por su maldito vicio, ya no estaba con nosotros, y mi fuero interno no se quedo callado, lo gritó como si en ello se le fuera la vida

-Toma-anuncié mientras extendía mi mano hacia el

-Gracias Edward- respondió mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

-No te metas en más líos papá- Mi voz anunciaba el cansancio por la constante situación

-Lo siento hijo… ya no se repetirá… es que era segura no se qué diablos pudo haber salido mal- se reprochó

-Ya viejo, mejor vete y paga eso que debes

-Gracias- murmuró mientras me apretaba el brazo y salía de la casa

.

..

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- preguntó Alice con esa típica cara de preocupación que tanto le conocía

Mi pequeña hermana siempre estaba al borde de la histeria en cuanto a papá se refería, se había divorciado hacía unos 2 años de James pero el fruto de ese intento fallido de amor caminaba delante de nosotros en la librería Nicolás su pequeño hijo

-Igual que siempre Al, el… nunca va a cambiar

-Lo sé solo que… albergaba la esperanza- respondió forzando una sonrisa-Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes en fin…

Quedamos en silencio mientras Nicolás caminaba entre los pasillos repletos de libros

-Como que ya va siendo hora de que tengas una novia, un hijo o una hija, sería padre ¿no Ed.?- anunció juguetona la voz cantarina de mi hermana rompiendo el silencio

-No, con mi sobrino me basta y me sobra ¿no es cierto Nico?- respondí mientras el pequeño me lanzaba una sonrisa y me tendía un libro en las manos

Dicen que cuando a uno lo miran inmediatamente siente los ojos de la otra persona clavados en su espalda, y esa fue la sensación que experimente un par de ojos clavados en mi espalda, al instante mis ojos se clavaron en un sujeto alto de cabello negro y musculoso que se encontraba de pie junto al dependiente de la librería

No supe en qué momento pasó pero, después de que mis ojos revolotearan en su dirección me vi rodeado de 2 hombres que portaban 2 colt 45 y nos amenazaban directamente a mi hermana, a mi sobrino y a todos los que nos encontrábamos en esa tienda

-Quietos-anunció segura la voz de uno de ellos el cual le apuntaba al hombre fornido de cabello negro

-Las carteras- gritó el otro mientras yo tomaba a Nicolás de la mano y Alice contenía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos

-Quieto o te mueres aquí- repetía el primero, mientras despojaba de toda pertenecía al dependiente del establecimiento

El hombre de Cabellos negros me miró fijamente, y entonces comprendí el mensaje, no había nada en contra mía, el tenía un plan y yo era parte de el

-Dame la mochila- exigía el sujeto al hombre, del cual yo no teniendo idea alguna esperaba una especie de… indicación

Basto una mirada del sujeto para entrar en acción, en un rápido movimiento tomó el arma que lo amenazaba y golpeó al hombre que lo atentaba, mis piernas cobraron vida y se movieron exactamente para lo que estaban diseñadas mi pierna izquierda se lanzó en una pata al hombre que nos acorralaba a mi familia y a mi y de pronto en un santiamén me vi inmerso en una pelea con dos delincuentes, y más rápido que un suspiro tuve doblegado a mi atacante sometido bajo el poder de mi colt 357

Intercambié una mirada con el hombre, el cual también tenía en su dominio al otro asaltante, el hombre me sonrió y ahí supe había terminado el episodio

-Edward Cullen- dije mientras extendía mi mano frente a la sonrisa de aquel hombre después de declarar en la comisaría

-Emmett

-Hola yo soy Alice, hermana de Edward y el es mi hijo Nicolás- se presentó mi pequeña duendecito como solía decirle a mi hermana

-Que onda Nico, debes estar muy orgulloso de tu tío, a propósito- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- me gusto mucho esa patada que le diste a ese tipo

-Bueno tú también estuviste muy bien- respondí al halago

-No, no para nada yo no, eso fue algo sorpresivo- respondió

-Bueno, mucho gusto, nos vemos hasta luego- dije para dar por terminada la presentación y despedida

-Edward- me llamó –Cuando estabas declarando sin querer escuché que eres guardaespaldas

-Sí, si lo soy ¿Por qué?

-Y ¿Dónde estás trabajando?-me preguntó hecho que no me gusto en absoluto

-Estoy desempleado-admití con vergüenza-En realidad iba a ir a una entrevista de trabajo pero con lo que pasó dudo mucho que llegue a tiempo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues, en realidad creo que tu y yo nos podemos ayudar- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-La verdad es que no veo como-dije riéndome, su risa era contagiosa

-Se de un trabajo de guardaespaldas, tal ves te interese acompañarme a presentarte a la persona que lo requiere-me respondió

Lo cual me cayó de maravilla

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

Llevé a Alice y a Nicolás a su casa, mientras Emmett parloteaba en el asiento del copiloto, en tanto nos dirigíamos a la casa de la familia que representaba mi fuente de ingresos

Resultó que Emmett había salvado la vida de la señora Reneé cuando ella estaba en su rancho de vacaciones, unos sujetos habían entrado a su casa de descanzo y por casualidad Emmett había escuchado los gritos de la señora cuando los sujetos amenazaban con quitarle la vida

Ella le había ofrecido un puesto en su guardia como custodio personal, pero el lo había rechazado argumentando que el era un hombre de rancho y que debía velar por su esposa Rosalie y su hija Tanya la cual era 6 años menor que yo

Emmett era un tipo relajado, el tiempo era agradable en su compañía, tanto fue así que el camino a la casa de la Señora Reneé de Swan me había parecido muy corto en realidad

-Aparca aquí- dijo de pronto un tanto serio mientras estacionaba el vehículo frente a la residencia Swan, la casa era enorme, era sin duda alguna una familia adinerada

-Espera aquí Edward, entraré a hablar con la señora- dijo antes de salir de mi campo de visión, esperé alrededor de ni siquiera 5 minutos cuando Emmett volvió con la sonrisa mas radiante que le hubiese visto en ese tiempo

-Vamos Edward- anunció mientras me jalaba de un brazo

La estancia era espaciosa, llena de luz por donde se observara los muebles que adornaban la sala estaban pulcros y en su sitio, una inmensa escalera en forma de caracol cubría la mitad de la sala. Y ahí de pie con los cabellos alborotados en una melena caoba y con los ojos aceituna chispeantes de expectación estaba la que debía ser la conocida señora Reneé de Swan, pero por supuesto que había escuchado de ella, si era nada menos que la presidenta de la cervecera Swan

-Edward, la señora Reneé de Swan, señora le presentó a su nuevo guardaespaldas-anunció sonriente

No supe si lo que se reflejó en la cara de la señora fue confusión o sorpresa, tal parecía que esperaba hasta al mismísimo drácula, pero no a un tipo como yo

-Encantada- dijo a modo de cortesía extendiendo su mano derecha

-Un gusto señora- respondí imitando su acción-Emmett me contó que necesitaba de un custodio y por eso he venido

-Ya, ya, si Emmett te ha recomendado supongo que debes ser muy bueno

-No solo necesita mi recomendación señora, debería ver su currículum

-Lo tienes contigo?-inquirió la mujer

-Por supuesto-confirmé extendiendo el folder color crema que se deslizó por sus manos

-Pues excelente curriculum-anunció al cabo de un tiempo

-Muchas gracias

-Compermiso señora-se presentó la voz de un hombre el cual supuse debía ser otro custodio de esa familia-me permite

-Por supuesto, estoy segura que opinará lo mismo que yo señor Hale- respondió ella entregándole mis papeles al hombre de estatura media, y cabellos dorados

-Sr. Cullen- dijo ella extendiendo una mano hacia mi-el puesto es suyo

-Muchas gracias señora

-El señor Emmett nos rechazó?-inquirió el sujetó que la señora había llamado Hale

-Por favor Jasper, yo no ruego, si el señor Emmett no quiere trabajar con nosotros no hay problema-respondió ella-El joven Edward es perfecto para el puesto-espetó-Del sueldo habla con Jasper ¿si?

-De acuerdo- respondí

-Le muestra la casa por favor?-inquirió ella dirigiéndose a Jasper

-Ven con migo- me animó

-Gracias señora, Compermiso, Gracias Emmett, te debo una que espero pueda pagarte pronto- El solo se rió

Por fin parecía que todo empezaba a marchar bien, al parecer el trabajo ya lo tenía ganado, ahora había que sacarle las palabras a Jasper Hale antes que el silencio terminara por matarme

La casa era como de cuento de hadas, las habitaciones inmensas, los jardines bellísimos, Jasper me condujo al patio trasero de la casa donde pude observar una alberca en una habitación

-Jasper- gritó una mujer, la cual portaba un delantal, parecía que era miembro de la cocina-tienes una llamada- dijo al tiempo que me recorría de pies a cabeza

-Ahora regreso-me dijo Jasper mientras desaparecía tras la chica quien me sonrió de manera más que efusiva

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara mientras recorría con la mirada lo que al parecer sería mi nuevo hogar, entonces una silueta captó mi completa atención de figura delineada, salía de la alberca cual movimiento de sirena al mar, los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas, sin poder dar crédito a la bella mujer que tenía delante de mí. Ahí justo delante de mí se secó el cabello, y pude contemplarla a todo su esplendor, era hasta el momento la criatura más linda que mis ojos hubieran visto

-Seguimos?-inquirió la seca voz de Hale a mis espaldas

-Me encantaría pero, si voy a mudarme me encantaría ir por mis cosas a mi departamento de una vez, Compermiso-Dije antes de dejarlo como las esculturas del propio jardín

Por fin tenía un trabajo seguro y era algo que me gustaba en absoluto, algo a lo que sabía dedicarme, así que fui por mis maletas y regrese en el menor tiempo que pude.

El ama de llaves me presentó con los cocineros, y la chica que había interrumpido a Jasper hacia unos instantes.

-Mire, le tengo que decir que si va a trabar aquí debe de saber cómo están las cosas en la casa. Los dueños son la Sra. Reneé y el Sr Charlie, tienen 2 hijas la señorita Isabella y la señorita Vanessa, pero Ness vive en Europa con una tía. La Sra. Sue no vive aquí porque está muy molesta con el Sr Aro, porque el tiene una amante hace diez años y….-el cocinero por fortuna calló a la entrometida chica

Así que Aro vivía ahí. Y tenía un sucio pasado, bueno para sucios secretitos hasta en las mejores familias

-Gracias por la información pero si yo mejor me voy a mi cuarto, porque mañana debo levantarme temprano-Dije para después dirigirme a las habitaciones de seguridad de la mansión Swan

-A, la alberca-susurré

-Que pasa con la alberca?-me preguntó el cocinero

-Se puede usar? Es que es parte de mi entrenamiento

-Pero claro adelante-respondió con una sonrisa, y yo me dirigí hacia allá

Estuve nadando alrededor de 20 minutos, salí a tomar aire y cuando me pasé las manos por la cara unos ojos chocolate se abrieron para recibirme, delante de mi estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, en efecto era la misma sirena de hacia un rato

-Me puedes decir que crees que estás haciendo?-dijo petulante, pero a la vez sensual y refinada, me quedé como tonto observando su belleza

* * *

Bueno este es el priimer capiitulo de esta hiistoriia, aqii ya es tarde y por eso no subo más aviisO q lO llevaré a la par con lOs capiis del blOg. Ahii lo publico los sabados y trataré de actualizar siiempre ese diia. mañana me pongo al tanto hasta el capitulo q lleve en blogger. Besos y espero sus reviiews ^^Vii


	3. Chapter 2

**_CAP O2_**

**_NUEVO CUSTODIO_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

La vida había sido tanto agradecida como injusta conmigo, si, tenía la familia perfecta, y mi nivel social, estaba por encima del de muchas otras personas, era consciente que tenía tras de mí a varios posibles candidatos, gente que con tan solo una mirada, se derretía, porque no se, tal vez nos consideraban una especie de realeza, era verdad que era toda una princesa, rodeada de lujos por donde se viera, aparentemente debería ser feliz, no me faltaba nada, todo cuanto quería, lo obtenía

Pero nadie sabía exactamente la situación y la realidad en la que vivía, tras una máscara de presunción y petulancia, escondía el ser que verdaderamente era Isabella Swan. De una frase era más que consciente "No todas las princesas tienen un final feliz"

Y es que ni siquiera se había escrito un "final" para mi, de hecho no había ni un comienzo, después de nacer en cuna de oro, uno debe buscar, su propio bolso de plata, lo único que pedía era sentirme verdaderamente amada, no usada, como ya lo había experimentado, cada hombre que se me acercaba, leía en mis ojos un signo de dinero, y eso me hacía a mi regresarles la partida.

A fin de cuentas ¿Qué importaba?, ya tenía 20 años, y nadie, absolutamente nadie me había movido el suelo como para dejarlo todo por estar en su compañía, era una "Absurda Cenicienta" si creía que podía encontrar el amor, y mas con este físico. Vanessa mi hermana a quién de cariño llamábamos Nessie me repetía una y mil veces que mi apariencia era ideal, perfecta, pero yo no lo creía así

Comenzaba a creerle cuando el accidente que marcó nuestras vidas nos separó. Nessie perdió la vista, y se fue a una clínica a Europa, siempre consideré a mi hermana una persona muy valiente, nunca se dejó caer, una enfermedad, no la venció y a mí una enfermedad estaba cortándome las alas para seguir, una maldita enfermedad que aunque quise detenerla ya era muy tarde, no podía, simplemente me manipulaba

Era algo así como un títere a merced de quien lo maneja, ahora la podía llamar por su nombre, la consideraba mi compañera a veces, lidiar con la polémica diaria, un apellido de alcurnia, y la… soledad en la que podía decirse que latía mi corazón, la hacían más presente, la bulimia ya era parte de mi vida, ya era parte de lo que yo me constituía, me negaba a abandonarla, siempre había resultado una salida más fácil, y mucho más accesible, a mis mayores problemas

Sabía que no era algo con lo cual pudiera jugar, pero si de ante mano sabes que la guerra está perdida ¿aun pelearías una batalla?

Ese día como muchos otros, el sol me había cegado cuando Nora, el ama de llaves había corrido las cortinas, sabía que las cosas que decía eran por mi bien pero me negaba a hacerle caso

-5 minutos-grité histérica, golpeando la almohada

-Tu madre ha dicho que te levantes-Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de golpe

No sabía que misterioso poder escondía detrás de ella. No quise escuchar demasiados regaños, y bajé a desayunar, mis padre ya se encontraba en la cervecera y mamá quizá estuviera preparándose a salir, recordé que con Nessie nunca estaba sola. Ella además de mi hermana era mi cómplice y mi mejor amiga, y ahí aplicaba el hecho de que la vida había sido demasiado injusta conmigo. Me había dejado completamente en el abandono, y se había llevado a mi hermana

Apresuré la comida, cabe mencionar que el desayuno solo consistía en fruta picada y quizá algo de leche con café, alimentos que quemaba, en cuanto mi cuerpo entrara en contacto con el agua

Ahora entraba que la vida era muy agradecida conmigo, si bien era campeona de natación y eso era algo que sin duda me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir más en paz. Bajé a la alberca y estuve nadando sin parar por horas, de cualquier forma era una niña rica, nadie decía que debía o no hacer.

El ejercicio físico si bien me hacía sentir mejor, también me ayudaba a culpabilizarme, ya que después de nadar me daba hambre, salí a la cocina por un poco de algo que encontrara del desayuno, me sequé el cabello con la toalla y me puse una blusa. Algo había en el refrigerador, leche y más fruta picada, me serví un vaso y comí un poco, tenía que regresar de cualquier forma al jardín a buscar a mi madre.

Pero algo en la piscina se movió como una sacudida, desde el patio alcancé a ver el cuerpo de un hombre, para nada era mi padre, o Jasper, así que mis pies se movieron como con voluntad propia hasta el agua, lo observé nadar un poco, hasta que salió

Era un hombre, de cuerpo atlético, cabello broncíneo, blanco, demasiado para mi gusto, pero no dejaba de ser apuesto, me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero me frené antes de hablar en voz alta alguno de mis pensamientos, y recobré toda actitud característica de Isabella Swan

-Me puedes decir que crees que estás haciendo?- Le pregunté al tiempo que el chico se quedaba como yo esperaba, abriendo la boca y mirándome fijamente

-Hey-sacudí una mano frente a el-Te estoy hablando ¿Qué haces en mi alberca?-volví a preguntar

-Estaba revisando que no hubiera nadie debajo del agua-respondió pintando una sonrisa torcida en su cara, quise reírme de su mal chiste, pero solo lo hice lo más sarcástica que pude

-Mira, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, ¿que no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy?-le pregunté ya más a la defensiva, conmigo nadie se metía

-No, si se quién eres, eres Isabella, la hija de la señora Reneé- contestó despreocupado

-Perfecto, entonces si sabes quién soy, entonces te pido que me trates con más respeto ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Edward Cullen, y soy el nuevo guardaespaldas de tu mamá-respondió con una perfecta voz aterciopelada-perdón, su mamá señorita- dijo y estuve a punto de echarme a reír de nuevo, ese sujeto se estaba tomando tan enserio lo que le decía, pero así era mejor

-Pero yo no veo a mi mamá en la alberca o en este espacio ¿Qué no deberías estar cuidándola?-insistí

-Si, pero empiezo a trabajar desde mañana, así que aproveché para nadar un rato-respondió ahora el a la defensiva

-Por lo visto a ti nadie te ha enseñado cuál es tu lugar en esta casa- no iba a permitir que me humillara, no importaba si era el mismísimo Robert Pattinson ese tipo se estaba pasando conmigo

-Si, si se cual es mi lugar, Compermiso-respondió saliendo de la alberca

Y con mi 1-0 me quité nuevamente la playera y me clavé en el agua, supe que se había quedado ahí, supuse que a secarse o no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero era también una gran satisfacción sentirme deseada, estuve unos minutos más ahí, el tiempo en el que me aseguré que se había ido. Me dirigí a la cocina, a preguntar por mi madre. Cuando vi a un hombre corpulento de cabello negro corto y blanco, platicando con Jasper en la mesa de la cocina

-¿Y este?- pregunté mientras anudaba la toalla a mi cintura-¿Quién es?

-Es el nuevo guardaespaldas de tu mamá-respondió Nora

-Buenas noches señorita-dijo extendiendo su mano- Emmett McCarty, para servirle

-¿Otro?- volví a inquirir sorprendida, ¿que no se suponía que el tal Edward era el custodio de mi mamá?. Emmett retiró su mano, cuando yo no la tomé y me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta que daba a la sala, y a la escalera principal de las habitaciones.

Mi padre y mi madre estaban discutiendo según se escuchaba, así que decidí intervenir un poco, antes de que se acalorara la situación, no me gustaba verlos pelear

-Mami, haber ¿Cuántas personas te van a cuidar?, porque aquí hay dos tipos que dicen ser tus guardaespaldas entonces, yo ya no entiendo nada- dije para que me prestaran atención y terminaran con sus absurdas peleas

-Si los dos van a trabajar aquí-respondió aun molesta

-Pero, como que vas a llamar mucho la atención con 2 hombres detrás de ti, siguiéndote por todos lados ¿no?- la idea de mamá se me estaba haciendo muy absurda

-A mi solo me va a cuidar uno- respondió

-¿Y el otro? ¿Será el nuevo adorno del jardín?

-El otro te va a proteger a ti- dijo resuelta

-¿Qué?- le grité, un guarda espaldas, era lo último en mi lista de deseos que pedir a una estrella, y también era seguramente lo que nunca le pediría a Santa Claus

-Bella, no grites-dijo mi madre un poco más tranquila, realmente los nervios se me estaban escapando de las manos-Vamos a la concina- me dijo y yo me adelanté, para abrir la puerta.

-Ya basta Bella, no puede ser que te reveles por todo, sabes que te consiento demasiados, o más bien todos tus caprichitos, pero esto no, no insistas porque no voy a ceder- dijo con esa voz autoritaria que la caracterizaba

-Mamá esque esto es lo peor que me has hecho en toda tu vida- le contesté al borde de la locura, no era posible que me siguiera tratando como a una niña ¿un guarda espaldas?

-Bella, lo único que pretendo es cuidarte

-No tu lo que quieres es tenerme vigilada, saber dónde y con quien estoy- le respondí agriamente

-Mi amor, no, es que ¿no te das cuenta que tengo miedo que te pase algo?

-Mamá es que si me va a pasar algo me pasará con o sin tus miedos, Mami no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes poner un guarda espaldas, te juro que si lo haces no dejaré que cualquier idiota me cuide- le respondí gritando al tiempo que sentía como la puerta de la cocina que daba precisamente a la bendita sala de Guaruras, se abría

-Cullen- llamó mi mamá, y hablando de idiotas, me dí la vuelta y pretendí no verlo ni oírlo, no estaba para sus humorcito

-Señora, la estaba buscando, quería saber qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo, Emmett me dijo, que siempre si quería ser su guardaespaldas y ya estaba contratado-

-Si, mire esque hubo un cambio de planes, ya no me cuidará a mi en lugar de eso ahora va a proteger a mi hija Bella- respondió mamá al tiempo que yo la veía a los ojos

¿Edward Cullen?, se había vuelto loca, no, la que se estaba volviendo loca era yo, no quería a ese tipo ni a 3 mm cerca mío. Volteé a verlo con el semblante mas duro que pude, eso no era difícil de lograr, me habían sacado de quicio

-Entérate de una vez que yo no te quiero cerca de mi- le dije y me di la vuelta para encaminarme a la alberca, solo nadar me quitaría esa sensación de pesadez.

Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando lo vi entrar al lugar

-Qué quieres?- le dije mas forzada que por que de verdad quisiera

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Dijo muy serio, no le había oído ese tonito hacia un rato

-Que ya se te olvido el señorita?- inquirí secamente, y seguí nadando

-El respeto es algo que se gana Isabella- respondió, mientras rodeaba la alberca-Yo espero que con el tiempo lo entiendas, mira se suponía que yo sería el guardaespaldas de tu mamá pero ya ves a última hora cambiaron las cosas y ahora…

-Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide- le interrumpí subiendo octavas el timbre de mi voz

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas al borde del agua. Este tipo me estaba enfermando

-Mira guarurita te voy a explicar una cosa

-Me llamo Edward

-No me importa cómo te llames, no me importa nada de ti, déjame tranquila se me cuidar sola, así que consigue un trabajo nuevo ¿si?

-No, yo necesito este trabajo y no me voy a ir- respondió seguro y sus ojos parecieron hacerse más verdes de lo que ya eran

-Está bien, si así lo quieres que te conste custodio, que te haré la vida imposible- y con esa amenaza, di por terminada la plática, para dejarme llevar de vuelta con el agua, hasta que supe que se había ido.

Si quería juego, juego tendría, no por nada me llamaba Isabella Swan, y ese nombre no se usaba en vano

* * *

Y bien? espro que les haya gustado el capiitulO, la verdad esta semana ha siidO uff tremenda, pero por fin de salida, muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado, y siguen esta historia XOXO


	4. Chapter 3

**_CAP O3_**

**_ESCAPE_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba furioso, o simplemente mas que eso, no concebía como podía existir una persona en el mundo como Isabella Swan. Era patética si lo analizaba de otro ángulo que no fuera su prominente belleza, y odiaba, la forma despectiva con la que pretendía o más bien, lo hacía, con la forma despectiva con la que se alzaba sobre los demás.

Hubiese querido marcharme retírame cuando ella me lo propuso, lo anhelaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no quería terminar cuidando a una niña caprichuda, pero la verdad no tenía otra opción. Como le había dicho a ella necesitaba el empleo, porque toda mi vida, (incluyendo la de mi padre) dependía de mi.

Así que no era momento para echarse atrás, aunque esa "niña" como había decidido llamarle, por su condición vanidosa, y presumida, me sacara canas verdes. Ahora tenía una misión, era su guardaespaldas, su nuevo custodio, y tampoco me iba a dejar mangonear por ella, debía hacer mi trabajo, aquello para lo cual me habían contratado, y eso haría poner a Isabella Swan en cintura

Me apretó con fuerza el arco de la nariz, y me revolví los cabellos, para dar un fuerte puñetazo al brillante y rojo teléfono que colgaba al lado del refrigerador. Exhalé fuerte antes de encaminarme de nuevo a la piscina para encontrarme con la razón de mi falta de cordura.

Entré tranquilo por el amplio espacio antes de llegar a la piscina

Es solo una chica, tranquilízate, no sucederá nada, respira me repetía en lamente con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Si ella, era un verdadero tormento y sabía que no tenía las cosas fáciles en aquel lugar, pero algo más me ataba, ese algo que me hacía querer huir me incitaba a quedarme en aquel sitio, a proteger a aquella mujer en proceso de maduración, como si un extraño sentimiento me arrollara abrí despacio los ojos, para ver el cuerpo de mi protegida reposando sobre el agua

No era común, cuando a medida que me acercaba su cuerpo a la alberca, el cuerpo no se movía. Corrí hasta lanzarme de un clavado dentro, no lo pensé dos veces, la tomé entre mis brazos, y la llevé sobre la orilla donde la dejé. Dios que no esté muerta suplicaba angustiado

-Isabella, Bella!-grité, mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo, con un movimiento, estuve fuera de la alberca, oprimí su pecho para que volviera en si, cuando un chorro de agua me salpicó en la cara, y ella echaba a reír

-No me digas que te la creíste- decía ella entre sonoras carcajadas

Eso había sido el colmo

-No sé cómo puedes jugar con esas cosas- le dije tomándola, por el ante brazo, cuando se puso de pie, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-¿A poco creíste que me había muerto ahogada?, Debió ser horrible, lo imagino, tu primer día de trabajo y se te muere la custodiada- dijo para después volver a reírse

-No tiene nada de gracioso, no puedes jugar con tu vida- le reproché

-Déjame decirte, que fui campeona de natación, por lo tanto es poco, muy, muy poco probable que me muera ahogada guarurita- finalizó con sarcasmo y reforzando el "guarurita"

-Eres una inconsciente- Dije, dando por finalizada la discusión, mientras giraba en redondo para ir a cambiarme

-Por lo de tu traje, no te preocupes, luego te doy un cheque- gritó desde dentro de la estancia. Para su suerte ya estaba fuera, si no, no se que le hubiese respondido

Si, estaba completamente enojado, no más que enojado, colérico, furico, sentía un coraje tremendo, no podía dejar de pensar en su risa, cuando vio mi cara de estúpido preocupado, aventé la toalla, sobre la cama, cuando escuché a Emmett entrar a mi cuarto. No sé ni qué demonios estaba hablando, únicamente entendí algo como de que -me prestaría ropa, si la necesitaba- a lo cual no respondí en lo más mínimo

Porque el gusto de la moda de Emmett, era estilo vaquero y odiaba su ropa

Por que estaba demasiado disgustado.

Así que cuando este preguntó el porqué de mi rojo intenso en las mejillas, solo alcancé a mascullar,-niñita caprichuda-

Entendí que había comprendido el mensaje y por eso se retiraba. Quise hacer las maletas, y largarme de una vez, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos chocolate me pillaron más de una vez en sueños. Lo cierto era que no me podía ir, no entendía el porqué, pero algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado extraño me sujetaba con fuerza, como un alfiler clavado en tela, como un cable de hierro. Decidí que estaba demasiado cansado así que relaje la mente para concentrarme en dormir profundo. Pero sus ojos no dejaron de atormentarme.

Sorprendentemente el sol de aquel día se levantaba impetuoso sobre el cielo, la cocinera, y Nora el ama de llaves, habían hecho una gutural labor en la cocina, así que el desayuno había sido perfecto. Emmett desayunó en silencio al lado mío, aunque advertí sus miradas de soslayo. Nos levantamos de la mesa casí al mismo tiempo

-Hermano, vamos tranquilízate- Dijo poniendo se mano en mi hombro

Emmett no tenía la culpa de las pesadas bromas de la caprichosa de Isabella, así que me relaje

-Lo siento, es que me trae vuelto loco- Dije

-Es muy linda- Bombeó mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada- Ya va, claro que se a que te refieres, solo déjala tranquila, cuídala pero no intentes que cambie-finalizó encaminándose a la puerta que daba a la sala

Lo seguí con paso perezoso, mientras entrabamos pude distinguir, el sonido de la voz de quien ahora conocí demasiado, como para saber que estaba sentada a un lado del piano, con una taza de café humeándole en las manos, que ni siquiera había probado -¿Qué como lo sabía?- Quizá solo eran gajes del oficio, y sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Buenos días- saludamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

Pude darme cuenta que Aro se encontraba sentado con la señora Reneé en el sillón más amplio, mientras como había dicho Isabella estaba sentada en el sillón de una plaza en la lateral del piano, con la taza de café en el buró si tocar

Su mirada cambió en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, parecía una dulce oveja, pero después se torno una felina. Entonces supe que la batalla no había terminado, más bien que apenas comenzaba.

-Bueno mami, adiós- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su madre-Adiós abuelo- repitió la muestra de afecto en Aro, quién me miró fijamente en señal de mantener cerrada la boca, si sabía lo que me convenía

Así que solo aparenté no conocerle, además de ser el tipo sucio que le jugaba dinero a mi vicioso padre, -¿qué otra cosa podía interesarme del?- convine que ninguna, por lo tanto hice como dijo, y solo pretendí no conocerle.

Isabella pasó a un lado mío, con tono arrogante- Bien comienza el trabajo- me dije

-Compermiso- exclamé al tiempo que mis pies comenzaban a seguirla

-A donde crees que vas?-inquirió ella girando sobre si para enfrentarme ¿estaba de broma?

-Soy su custodio señorita ¿recuerda?- me dirigí a ella lo más gentil posible aunque para ser sinceros ese respeto inmerecido me estaba costando un carajo

-Claro que se que eres mi custodio, pero no vas a salir conmigo en esa pinta de matón- Dijo alzando octavas la voz y moviendo la mano en tono amenazador

-Bella- repicó Reneé por detrás de mi

-Mira mamá si quieres que salga con este tipo por lo menos, que se vista como la gente

-Cullen- dijo ella, mientras me giraba a verle-por favor vístase un poco menos formal

No le respondí pero vi como la mirada de Reneé me ponía como claro ejemplo a Emmett aunque claramente, yo no iba a ponerme botas de vaquero.

Utilicé uno de los pocos pants holgados que tenía, a decir verdad un guardaespaldas se viste de traje, y por ello no llevaba en mi maleta más que esa prendas, pero como la señorita quería que lo utilizara, era mejor no contradecir

Salí dispuesto a ejercer mi labor, a comprenderla, a no tratar de cambiarla como había dicho Emmett, pero no pude evitar sentirme más humillado cuando habló

-Así por lo menos no pareces marciano-No le respondí por respeto-Supongo que piensas que te voy a agradecer que no hayas contado lo de anoche- dijo mientras me daba vueltas de un lado a otro

-En realidad no estoy esperando nada Isabella

-perfecto, por que no lo iba a hacer, y que no se te olvide el señorita antes del Isabella

-Bien, en que coche nos vamos?- inquirí al ver que Jasper que era el encargado de los automóviles, y seguridad de la familia, no había sacado ninguno, para nuestro uso

-A es que yo no voy en auto-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, sonrisa que después marcaría mis pesadillas seguramente, como sus ojos aquella anterior-Voy aquí dijo mientras señalaba la motocicleta roja de carreras con el casco en el volante

-Entonces nos vamos en motocicleta?- pregunté-Me gusta-finalicé antes de que me pudiera responder

-Haber, mira Cullen, voy a dejarte bien en claro las cosas, yo manejo mi moto, a todos lados.

-Si, pero ahora lo voy a hacer yo, yo manejo y tu vienes atrás, pero si no quieres le decimos a tu mamá…

-No, no, no, ya, está bien maneja mi moto-respondió al tiempo que yo me reía por lo bajo, por fin íbamos 1-1 al marcador, pero no estaba dispuesto a que cambiara

La llevé a una cafetería del centro, con el que se encontró según yo con algunas amigas, que me examinaban terriblemente, parecían maquinas de rayos x en un consultorio de médico, de cualquier manera, me hacían sentir bien, Isabella se levantó de la mesa, y vagamente había oído un –Voy al baño-salir de sus labios, cuando un tipo de cabellos rubios, y pecas la interceptó

-Bella, te he estado hablando ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué no me has respondido?- oí claramente como le decía

-Mira Mike lo que pasa es que he estado demasiado ocupada, luego nos vemos-le dijo ella mientras el le tomaba del brazo, instintivamente me levanté de mi asiento

-no tu vienes conmigo,- dijo el

-Suéltame-gritó Isabella, mientras yo me acercaba a ellos más aun

-Que la sueltes!- dije en tono más que seco, lo que hizo que ambos dejaran de jalonearse y me miraran totalmente sorprendidos

-Y a ti quien te invito?- espetó el tal Mike

-No necesito invitación-respondí con la mandíbula tensa

Una cosa era que la chica me produjera espasmos de dolor y otra que quisiera que la torturara un imbécil, como estaba seguro que Mike lo era

-Edward vete- dijo ella mientras tomaba por el brazo al chico rubio-Adiós –fue lo último que le oí decir antes de que se subiera a la motocicleta de él y se arrancara rugiendo bajo sus muslos

Yo no podía dejar que ella se fuera, así como así, me monté en la moto de ella, y les seguí todo el camino, serpentearon entre los vehículos, y por un instante creí que los perdería, mi instinto de –Date por vencido y renuncia- a veces era muy competitivo.

Los vi detenerse cerca de un parque, la tomó entre sus brazos, y antes de aparcar, la contemplé forcejear con él, me baje rápidamente de la moto, y le solté un puñetazo al tipo que quedo medio inconsciente sobre la acera

-Mira sé que no te gusta la idea de que yo sea tu guarda espaldas, a mí tampoco me gusta- dije agitado- pero vamos a llevarnos lo mejor que podamos ¿sí?-inquirí a la defensiva aún

-Si-susurró ella antes de ponerse el casco y subir tras de mí en la motocicleta

Con un fuerte apretón de la velocidad, esta arrancó dejando vástagos por señales de nuestra fuga de aquel sitio.

Isabella, no había dicho palabra en todo el camino, al llegar a casa, subió las escaleras alarmada, me preocupó el hecho se veía como si estuviese huyendo de un asesino, o de un vampiro sediento, azotó la puerta de su alcoba, cuando se hubo introducido en ella.

No supe por que no quería quedarme al margen de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, llamé a la puerta pero no me respondió tampoco se oía nadie hablar o un ligero movimiento del otro lado, eso me alarmó más. Giré la perilla de la puerta para encontrarme una habitación vacía-Genial se escapó-pensé, cuando un rudo en el baño me atrajo. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché algo inconfundible, ella estaba vomitando

Quizá el viaje le había revuelto el estomago, me sentí culpable por ello, pero al cabo de un poco lo comprendí, ella estaba induciéndose el vomito, y ahí comprendí que tenía un problema más con esa chica. Salió del baño algo perpleja al verme

-Por qué no me dejas tranquila un minuto?- dijo exasperada

-Estas bien?-pregunté aun con angustia

-Mira Edward, ya, no te quiero, no te quiero, así que vete y déjame en paz

-Piensas correrme?- pregunté con desdén

-Muero de ganas

-Pero eso no es solución Isabella, si me voy tendrás otro custodio

-Puede que tengas razón, pero en algún momento mi madre se dará cuenta que no habrá más guardaespaldas que encontrar

No vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo- finalizó- Yo se lo que te digo y salte de mi cuarto-gritó sacándome a empujones

Isabella ocultaba algo y yo lo iba a descubrir, pensé decidido cuando escuché la puerta azotar tras de mi

**BELLA POV**

No supe exactamente que tanto había escuchado Edward, en mi habitación, lo único que si sabía era que mi vida estaba hecho un asco, no quería un custodio, y en buena hora tenía uno

Necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida, o algo para ya no tenerla, definitivamente la bulimia se me había ido de control, así que solo pensé en el agua, siempre me había dado paz, le había hecho una broma a Edward, -¿quién pensaría que sería real?- por lo menos el no. Me encaminé a la puerta y en un dos por tres mis pies, estaba sobre el rebosadero de la alberca

Con un ágil movimiento, mis cenicientas piernas se balancearon sobre mi peso, para introducirse en el agua, en lo que tanto amaba, en lo que me haría morir.

* * *

Graciias x tOdO su apOyO esperO Q mii trabajO akii les siiga siiendO de iinteres y les guste este capii ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**_CAP O4_**

**_ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No podía parar de pensar en ella, era como una niña, pequeña o al menos de ese modo la veía yo. Isabella estaba completamente dispuesta a frustrarme la vida.

No recordaba que en el paquete de custodio que había tenido anteriormente se informara, persecuciones en moto por niñas caprichudas y tercas. Pero tenía que aceptarlo esa era mi realidad. Por que ese era mi trabajo.

Recostado en el sofá de la sala de custodios no podía dejar de imaginármela escapando por una ventana, y corriendo a la calle sin protección, más bien sin mi protección, el grado de locura al que estaba sometiendo mi cabeza era intensivo y en parte lo odiaba.

Pero no quería ser el responsable de que algo malo le sucediera, hasta cierto punto ya me extrañaba, que después de esa hora de haber llegado a casa no estuviera dando gritos a Nora, o pidiéndole a Gino el cocinero que preparara la cena, o algún postre. "Paranoia de guarurita", seguramente le habría llamado ella.

Paranoia mía o no, me levanté –muy a mi pesar- debo reconocer del sillón, pero al tiempo que sentía un gran alivio recorrer cada uno de mis huesos, de cualquier manera en unos minutos sabría que estaría haciendo la "señorita".

Con paso perezoso me dirigí a su habitación, toqué la puerta para evitarle enfados mayores, y hasta le llamé señorita, sin obtener respuesta del otro lado, rodé los ojos y abrí, la ropa estaba sobre la cama, y una toalla de baño tirada en el piso, también había un par de sandalias, y una gorra de natación, la cual sobresalía de un cajón. Evidencias que incriminaban que ella estaría de vuelta en la alberca.

¿Qué demonios tenía el agua que no la dejaba?. Me encaminé a paso de superman a la alberca, -seguramente va a estar de lo más feliz de verme- dije sarcásticamente, pero cuanto más pronto le pusiera fin a esas telarañas mentales que se retorcían en mi cabeza mejor.

-Isabella-llamé desde el umbral de la puerta de la estancia

Me adentre inseguro deseando no "interrumpirla o molestarla" la verdad, a pesar de todo deseaba que ella se sintiera más cómoda conmigo, por lo menos me haría más fácil el trabajo.

La ví tranquila y flotando como hecho el día anterior.

-Isabella ya basta de bromas- le dije socarrón

Pero ella seguía sin responderme. ¿Qué demonios creía, que podía hacerme la misma broma y que cayera como idiota dos veces seguidas?

-Señorita, ya esta bien de sus chistes, ¿apoco piensas que me la creo?- le espeté dándome la vuelta para salir por donde había vendió

Eso había sido el colmo de los colmos, del grandísimo imbécil que era. Yo que pensaba que tal vez se encontrara en peligro real, de muerte, pero no, todo lo que quería era verme la cara de tarado, pero ahora si no lo conseguiría. Me marché a paso veloz, por el jardín.

Me estaba consumiendo una especie de coraje sobrenatural, que hacía mucho no sentía, me daban unas tremendas ganas de agarrarla del cuello y obligarla a salirse de ahí. Pero la tonta voz interna de mi cabeza sonaba hasta con ecos. Anunciándome que regresara por lo menos a comprobar que se estaba riendo otra vez de mi.

Luché contra mí mismo unos minutos antes de lanzar un improperio a los vientos y dar un puntapié al pasto. –Lo conseguiste- le recriminé a mi conciencia justo cuando daba la vuelta para correr de nuevo a la alberca.

Ella seguía ahí sin mover un solo músculo, -Isabella, deja de jugar- grité pro esta vez con pánico en la voz, ya no me importaba si creía que era un tarado, por que al fin lo era, me lancé al agua y la saqué de ahí, una parte de mi esperaba recibir un escupitajo de agua, pero otra parte de mi se alertó, la coloqué como el día anterior a la orilla de la alberca.

Su cuerpo estaba inerte, pálida, más pálida de lo que de por si ya era, inconsciente y flexible como goma

-Bella respóndeme- dije sin detenerme a pensar en nada

Le apreté el pecho como la vez anterior y agua brotó por su boca despacio, no podía reaccionar, eso solo me confirmó que era verdad y que estaba ahogada

-Gino- grité con todos mis pulmones al cocinero- Llama a un doctor

Mientras el corazón está a punto de salir del mi cuerpo Isabella, recobraba el pulso lentamente.

-Bella-volví a decir, ahora deteniéndome a pensar en si el diminutivo le importaría, cuando comenzó a toser y a escupir más agua

-Isabella, Isabella-llamé desesperado, era cierto que era una chiquilla caprichosa pero era una vida a fin de cuentas, y la hija de mi jefa.

Abrió los ojos en un parpadeo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté, -mal hecho-me regaño mi inconsciente. Era verdad como si estuviera bien, y en condiciones de responder

Claro que no contesto nada, así que la cargué en vilo entre mis brazos, Gino apareció dando piruetas delante de mí en el jardín

-¿Qué le sucedió Edward?- dijo preocupado

-Encárgate de llamarle a un doctor, ella está bien- respondí

-Claro ya viene para acá, súbela a su cuarto- contestó mientras abría la puerta trasera

-Dios mío!- corrió gritando Nora-Edward esta bien?-inquirió mientras yo comenzaba a subir los peldaños de la escalera

-Tranquila, ya reaccionó ayúdame a cambiarle la ropa mojada, mientras espero al doctor

Nora se quedó con ella, después de que la hube depositado en su cama, le dije que esperaría al doctor, y vería que Gino le preparara algo caliente.

El doctor llegó justo unos minutos antes de que Aro llegara

-¿Edward que ha sucedido?-aprovecho para llamarme por mi nombre ahora que no había nadie que lo supiera que me conocía-¿Por qué esta Marco aquí?-dijo refiriéndose al doctor que se encontraba dentro de la habitación

-Isabella, al parecer se desmayó dentro del agua y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, la encontré ahí y la saqué a tiempo-le respondí lo más tranquilo posible no quería alarmarlo también

-Que mi nieta, que?-inquirió sorprendido-No es posible… digo ella es campeona de natación, no podría ahogarse así de fácil

-Aro, tranquilízate, te acabo de explicar, que al parecer Isabella se desmayó dentro de la alberca

Estaba a punto de rebatirme algo, cuando la señora Reneé seguida por Emmett entraba como ráfaga por la estancia

-Donde esta mi hija?-me inquirió al borde de la locura

-Reneé tranquilízate, Bella está bien-explicó Aro

-Edward donde está?- dijo más apremiante

-Arriba en su cuarto, tranquilícese señora, Isabella está bien- pero al parecer no me oyó por que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba

Aro y yo nos quedamos contemplándola mientras iba en busca de su hija. Comprendía que la señora estuviera tremendamente asustada por ella, al parecer Vanessa estaba en otro país y su deber era cuidar de la que tenía a la mano.

-Edward- me dijo Aro con el semblante realmente serio- Salvaste a mi nieta y yo

-Aro yo no hice mas que mi trabajo- le interrumpí

-De no haber sido por ti, no estaría viva, así que considera pagada la deuda que Carlisle tiene conmigo

-Yo no puedo aceptar eso- respondí amargamente ¿Qué creía que era yo? Otro de sus peones? –Te lo pagaré conforme pueda, centavo a centavo

-Como quieras, se que era un chico testarudo pero la verdad no hace falta, en lo que a mí respecta, mis hombres no tendrán por que buscar más a tu padre

No esperaba que le diera las gracias ¿o si?. En fin me armé de valor para pasar por su lado lo más digno que pude

-No es nada Aro, así que le pagaré- dije sin voltear, unos pasos delante de la escalera, el no respondió

Pero una parte de mi se alegraba de que por fin sus "matones" dejaran en paz a Carlisle. Me encaminé a la puerta de la habitación de Isabella, a pesar de todo quería saber cómo se encontraba, Marco salió por delante y me dedico una mirada antes de bajar por las escaleras.

La señora Reneé salió tras el

-Cullen, que bueno que está aquí, necesitamos hablar- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Si dígame

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Bella?

-Yo fui a ver si estaba en la alberca, ya que no la había encontrado en su habitación, y cuando llegué la vi, desmayada ahí a mitad del agua, me lancé por ella y la saqué. Le pedía Gino llamara un doctor, mientras Nora me ayudaba con a cambiarla de ropa y le hacían un té en la cocina. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, si, Bella está muy bien, con respecto al accidente, pero no está nada bien de salud, parece que el doctor sospecha que su desmayo fue debido a una enfermedad alimenticia.

Así que eso era lo que hacía en el baño. No dije nada y me limité a escucharla

-Sabe usted algo?-preguntó

-Nada señora. En absoluto

-Le pido que por favor, todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella, me lo informe inmediatamente.

-Como usted diga

-Gracias Culle, y por cierto. Ella quiere verlo. Iré a traerle algo para que cene, el doctor dice que tiene un cuadro de anemia.

Tenía que averiguar el secreto que Isabella Swan guardaba en su baño, pero no era el momento, di vuelta a la perilla, mientras contemplé que su madre estuviera lo bastante lejos, nunca imaginé encontrarla como lo hice.

**BELLA POV**

Es verdad eso que dicen: Que antes de morir ves tu vida pasar por delante de ti.

Pero cuando mi cuerpo estuvo en total contacto con el agua lo único que ya no deseaba era morir. Sin embargo todas las cosas caen por su propio peso.

El vomito inducido que me ocasionaba constantemente había podido mas conmigo, y con toda la voluntad de no suicidarme en ese instante. Lo último que podía recordar era agua, agua, agua por todos lados, y después un vacio interminable y una negrura infinita, frio, mucho frio y después nada.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero lo primero que ví al medio abrir los ojos fueron los suyos, tan verdes y llenos de ¿angustia?, la verdad no me sentía en estado de escrutar miradas, y aunque no quisiera que el me levantara, me sentí por una vez segura en sus brazos. ¿Qué podía decir?, me había salvado la vida.

El doctorcito que se trajeron, había conseguido sembrarle la semilla de la duda a mi madre, y ahora sospechaba que padecía de una enfermedad alimenticia. Lo cual era totalmente cierto, pero claro que no tenían por qué darse cuenta

Mamá me había interrogado por mis horarios y tipo de comida, frente al doctor, y amenazando con que regresaría con una bandeja llena de esta, por que quería que el cuadro de "anemia" se esfumara cuanto antes.

Estaba a un paso de alcanzarla después de que cerró la puerta, solo para pedirle que también trajera jugo en aquella bandeja, pero escuché "accidentalmente" su conversación con Edward.

¿Pero que tipo tan chismoso?, ¿era necesariamente urgente que me hicieran esto?

Ciertamente no podía creer que Edward se prestara a esos jueguitos de detective

Entonces me hice a un lado lo más rápido que pude

-Hola- dijo el al borde de estrellarme la puerta en la cara-Estas mejor?- preguntó

No me guante, no aguante su cara de inocente, justo ahora que había prometido a mi madre informarle como miembro del FBI de todo lo que hacía, mis impulsos no pudieron mas conmigo y la mano salió volando a estrellarse en su piel

-Que te quede claro guarurita, que no te voy a tolerar mas- dije después de ver como se enrojecía la parte de la mejilla que estaba golpeada

-Y yo a ti menos- me dijo sorprendentemente, -Sabes que Isabella, eres una niña caprichuda y malcriada y ya, ya no te soporto- me respondió y se fue a paso largo y seguro de mi habitación.

Por fin lo había conseguido estaba sola, ya no había nadie detrás de mi, era libre, y por alguna extraña razón me sentía dolida.

Minutos después mi madre regresó con la charola en mano y el ceño tremendamente fruncido, era obvio que el tipo ya le había contado lo sucedido.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasó con Edward?

-Ay mamá no- le respondí cansada

-Bella- volvió a decir colocando la bandeja de comida sobre el buró- debes ofrecerle una disculpa a Culle

-Mamá ya mira, no sé qué te dijo, pero quiero que se largue

-precisamente por eso, se quiere ir

-Perfecto-espeté

-Bella, mi amor, no seas tan testaruda, hija

-Mamá si eso es lo que quiere que se vaya, y a mi me deja en paz

-Cariño-dijo suavemente-Mírame, yo no quisiera ponerte un policía que cuide de ti, pero me han intentado secuestrar y no quiero que nada te suceda

No respondí su chantaje estaba dando resultados

-Si no lo haces por ti Bella, hazlo por mi- terminó diciendo

-Ok, esta bien ya me convenciste, dile que suba- respondí

-gracias hija, sabía que entenderías- y se desapareció por la puerta de mi cuarto

La libertad es un fracaso cuando tienes una madre chantajista, y sumamente maravillosa- pensé para tirarme en la cama a comer el pastel y el café que había traído en la bandeja

Unos minutos después pareció por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Para que me mandaste llamar?- se apresuró a decir aun sin entrar completamente por la puerta

-Ya sabes para que- dije mientras le daba otra mordida a mi pastel

-No, no tengo idea- respondió

-Perdón-susurré

-Qué?

-PERDÓN- dije en un tono más alto de voz

-Eso es bueno, y sabes qué? Sonaste sincera, está bien te perdono- dijo el muy cómico-Y no tienes algo más que decirme?-inquirió retándome, ese tipo me iba a sacar arrugas en un dos por tres

-No renuncies quédate- volví a susurrar

-Qué?

-QUE NO RENUNCIES QUE TE QUEDES- le grité

-Nunca me he negado a la petición de una mujer, y por ser tu…-pareció meditarlo un segundo-está bien me quedaré- y comenzó a reírse, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la torcida sonrisa que tenía, sonrisa torcida = sexy, pero aquí aplicaba sonrisa torcida= idiota

Edward Cullen, iba a tomar la iniciativa de irse de mi casa para siempre, sin que me dejara ofendida, y sin que tuviera que humillarme para pedirle perdón, de eso me encargaba yo.

**EDWARD POV**

Parecía por fin atisbar un halo de luz en la oscuridad, Isabella me había pedido perdón y eso ya era un gran avance, dolía verla humillada, pero a la vez provocaba un gran satisfacción tanta que no podía dejar de ver sus ojos apenados y a la vez airados en mi mente.

Me dirigía a la habitación de los custodios cuando escuché ruidos en el invernadero de la señora Reneé. Caminé a prisa y cuando me asome por el umbral del vestíbulo ahí estaba

Una chica de cabellos rubios, más chica que yo en edad, y unos ojos curiosos y grandes me observaban

-Quien es usted?-preguntó, sosteniendo un bonsái del lugar entre sus manos

-La pregunta, aquí es ¿quién eres tu?- respondí mientras me acercaba a ella sigilosamente.

* * *

Q puedO deciir me he diivertiidO de lO liindhO escriibiiendO MAC,me ha fasciinadO escriibiir cOn Edward, y creO q se puede nOtar xD, esprO q las q siigan esta hiistOriia nO la abandOnen y la aliimenten cOn sus reviiews xfavOr ñ.ñ XOX ViiB.


	6. Chapter 5

**_CAP O5_**

**_TANYA_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Los ojos de la chica, eran sumamente atrayentes, sentí una ridícula necesidad de protegerla, se veía tan indefensa y frágil. Me recordó a una niña pequeña en medio de algún sitio desconocido.

-Hay perdona- dijo sacándonos del silencio-Soy Tanya, Tanya McCarty la hija de Emmett-concluyó

-Mucho gusto soy Edward, Edward Cullen- le respondí invitándola a tomar mi mano, la cual aceptó tranquila y educada. Sin duda Tanya era hija de Emmett

-Así que lo siento, me gustan mucho los bonsái y por eso estoy aquí espero no se moleste- respondió

-Tanya, no tienes por qué disculparte yo también soy un empleado aquí-dije riéndome, y noté que una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a escabullirse por su rostro, deformándolo, y haciéndola lucir como un ángel.

-A vaya- respondió entre risas más sonoras-¿y qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Isabella, la hija de la señora Swan.- finalicé

-Entonces te gustan mucho los árboles enanos?-le pregunté sentándome a la mesita del invernadero

-Mucho-dijo imitando mi acción-hasta te confieso, que he llegado a ponerles nombres-sonrió-son unas plantas preciosas, y tan sencillas, y pequeñas, me parece que necesitan ser cuidados, como una niña pequeña- concluyó dándole unas palmaditas a la planta.

Quise decir –como tú, me lo pareces- pero desistí, la chica era tierna y encantadora hasta cierto punto, una persona, más afable y completamente distinta al tipo de mujer que era Isabella, pero no quería que ella interpretara mal mi gesto.

Justo en ese momento, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y supe que ella sería una pieza fundamental en mi vida.

-Así que ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- inquirió la ronca y conocida voz de Emmett

-Conocí a Tanya por accidente- respondí, reclinándome en la silla

-Si papá, Edward me encontró aquí y solo conversábamos- dijo sonriente mientras me miraba-se puede decir que nos conocíamos es todo-

-Pues, voy a tener que pedirte Edward que no conozcas tan de cerca a mi hija- rió

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que en verdad la imagen que pintábamos Tanya y yo no era la más adecuada para dos personas que se están conociendo. La risa nerviosa no se apiado de mí.

-Bueno Tanya, debes regresar a casa con tu madre y Edward por favor…- pidió amablemente

-No tienes de que preocuparte- dije omitiendo la parte de.-Solo veo a Tanya como una niña pequeña-Adiós Tanya un gusto- finalicé dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla que Emmett no pasó desapercibido, mientras ella se ponía de pie.

-Nos vemos Edward-respondió, con un color rojo carmesí en las mejillas.

Debo admitir que lucía adorable, me quedé unos minutos más dentro del invernadero, entendía la razón por la que Tanya pasaba las horas con sus plantas. Realemente aquel lugar estaba dotado de mucha paz, y se podía conversar –Si uno así lo quisiera-con el ser interior que llevábamos

Aunque para estas alturas mi ser interior ya me estaba causando verdaderos dolores de cabeza, así que decidí darle una vuelta a la berrinchuda e incomparable Isabella Swan.

Después de un día de lo más agitado, tenía la firme convicción de encontrarla en cama, durmiendo, y solo así, quizá de esa manera, podría lucir como una bella princesa.

**BELLA POV**

-Si Ángela, pero no creo que pueda salir a esta hora- medió le grité a mi amiga que escuchaba, atenta mis explicaciones del por qué no iría a la fiesta de Mike

-No, además Mike, me trató muy mal la última vez que nos vimos, no, no y….

-Estaba a punto de declinar la oferta, pero algo me recordó, piadosamente que había jurado hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mi nuevo guarurita.

-Ok. Angy nos vemos ahí en media hora-dije y cerré el teléfono

Era entrada la noche, seguramente mi querido Edward, debería estar durmiendo como todo un roble, en su camita. Quizá el día tan loco que habíamos vivido hoy lo hubiera dejado muerto y de ninguna manera se enteraría de que me iba

-Veamos Bella, ¿el truco de las almohadas?- me pregunté incrédula, sopesando la idea de que ese truquito estaba muy desgastado

Pero si por obra de algún ser divino, mi súper custodio me buscaba, era el único remedio para salir bien – o más o menos- librada del asunto

-Trillado, trillado, pero mi único remedio- me dije al tiempo que comenzaba a meter bajo las cobijas, las almohadas.

-Perfecto-exclame con la sonrisa marca Bella Swan, que muchas intentaban imitar.

Me dirigí al closet y enseguida encontré el atuendo perfecto, minifalda de mezclilla, top de tirantes y escote delineado, y por supuesto mis adorados tacones

Era perfecta, aparentemente perfecta, pero era un muerto viviente por dentro, y odiaba esa sensación de vacío interior que crecía cada vez más, me dolía verme al espejo y contemplar una figura única, sabía que no necesitaba vomitar, pero era la única vía de escape a mi tormento, tormento creado por la soledad, soledad que no se veía por ningún sitio.

Pero era latente para mí. Y me dolía como una daga, incrustada hasta el tuétano, lo más terrible era que nadie lograba sacar esa maldita daga. Por eso me había refugiado en esa asquerosa enfermedad y mi comportamiento se había convertido en todo, excepto el de una chica de sociedad.

Me reprendí por estar sugestionándome con esas cosas en lugar de escabullirme, por la terraza, comencé pasando las piernas por los tubos de metal que cubrían el perímetro y con sigilo me fui deslizando poco a poco, no estaba muy distante del piso, y en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

En esas estaba, deslizándome y sosteniendo el bolso de mano con la boca, cuando un contacto frío me rozó las piernas. Me tomó dos segundos comprender que eran las menos de alguien. Me sentí enrojecer, estas se deslizaron cuidadosamente sobre mis muslos desnudos y después sobre mi falda.

Cuando descendí completamente, me tomaron en un agarre sobre el abdomen, y entonces sentí su respiración en mi nuca. Un embriagador olor a el me llegó con toda su fuerza. Instintivamente me solté de sus brazos.

-Qué demonios te pasa?- le grité iracunda

-A donde crees que vas?- me respondió con otra interrogante y retando mi mirada

Sus verdes ojos llameaban, no supe si de cólera o de felicidad, Edward era un tipo indescifrable. Me pregunté muy a mi pesar si alguna vez comprendería como era capaz de estar en el momento menos oportuno siempre.

-A una fiesta guarurita- respondí lo más sarcástica que pude

-Y que no te han dicho que existen las puertas?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Ahora entendía que sus ojos llameaban por venganza

Bufé.

-Eres insoportable, ¡Déjame tranquila!- le grité mientras, hacia intento de esquivarlo

-Isabella, no vas a ir a ningún lado- dijo tranquilo, cosa que me irritó más

-A si? ¿y quién eres tú para darme esa orden?- le dije retante a unos centímetros de su mirada vengativa

-Tu sombra- contesto- de noche y de día tu sombra- finalizó

Ese tipo me iba a volver loca, tarde o temprano lo conseguiría. Aguante sus risa psicópata tras de mi antes de llegar a mi habitación, claro con el como la sombra.

-Las niñas buenas deben estar en cama temprano- dijo

-Yo no soy una niña, ni soy buena- le grité- Y ahora lárgate de mi cuarto- concluí

Mientras él seguía riendo sin parar, lo giré en redondo por la habitación hasta la puerta, y le cerré en las narices.

Enfurruñada y dando patadas a los vientos me dirigí a la cama, este sin duda, era el peor custodio, el que más trabajo me costaría hacerle desistir de su puesto

Me metí a las cobijas, estaba a punto de dejarme vencer por el sueño, cuando su roce y su aliento vinieron a mi mente, pero decidí achacarle eso a mi cansancio y no a que el tipo, me estuviera provocando.

El alba despuntaba las primeras luces, y para mi mala suerte el estomago me estaba llamando a gritos, corrí a la ducha antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno, el agua acarició mi piel como seda, y el vapor sirvió para que se me despejara la mente

¿Por qué diablos me había descubierto medio soñando con Edward?, yo no me consideraba urgida, pero ¿Edward?, mené la cabeza para sacudir vestigios de ojos verdosos. Cuando escuché a Nora llamarme a gritos desde la habitación.

-Ya Nora, ya te oí ¿Qué pasa?

-Como que, que pasa Isabella?-preguntó, yo me quedé muda- Explícame que fue todo lo que hiciste anoche- finalizó

Maldito Edward Cullen, primero le había chismeado a mi mamá, ahora también a la cocinera. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo azotando la puerta de mi habitación y corriendo en bata directo a darle un buen golpe.

**EDWARD POV**

A primera hora, me levanté por un vaso de leche a la cocina, y entonces vi un ángel entre los gabinetes de la estancia.

Resultó que Tanya no se había marchado al campo, con Rosalie su madre, si no que se había quedado en casa con Emmett, que al parecer había estado con calentura por la noche debido a una lesión que había recibido, pero que se estaba infectando, según Gino a quien había encontrado vagando por agua, después del incidente con Isabella.

-Hola- me saludó con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos medio soñolientos

-Hola-le respondí-¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunté

-Muy bien, pero papá la ha pasado mal- dijo cabizbaja, no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla, me recordaba tanto a Alice, cuando era pequeña

Ella se reclinó en mi pecho y me hizo rodearla con ambos brazos, Tanya era una persona demasiado dulce y comprensiva para su edad, y me hacía sentir extrañamente bien. Comencé a sentir que mi playera de dormir se mojaba, y reconocí que estaba sollozando

-Qué pasa?- le pregunté aún sosteniéndola entre mis brazos

-Hay Edward, es que si el no se pone bien yo no…- respondió con tristeza

-No digas eso, Emmett es como un roble, estará bien, tranquila- dije mientras frotaba su espalda, y ella me envolvía la espalda con los brazos

Extrañamente me sentía cómodo con ella. De pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo y ahí estaba de pie, contemplándonos.

-Vaya- dijo mientras entraba y Tanya soltaba mi agarre-Ahora resulta que traes a tus "conquistas" a mi casa- dijo sonoramente

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Tanya inocentemente

-Ella-enfatizó Isabella-Esta que ves aquí niñita- rió- es Isabella Swan la dueña de esta casa

-Qué pasa?- pregunté cansado de la situación

-Qué pasa?- repitió incrédula- Primero que eres un maldito chismoso Edward Cullen, y segundo que desde este momento considérate despedido-dijo

Tanya me miró expectante, y con los ojos llenos de dudas y angustia.

-Mira Isabella, tu no me puedes correr por que tu no me contrataste- le respondí a la defensiva

-No, quizá no, pero cuando le cuente a mi mamá que traes a tus noviecitas a mi casa, seguro que ella te corre con los ojos cerrados- dijo desafiante y como siempre burlona.

-Y que te hace pensar que soy su "noviecita"-dijo mordaz Tanya, que en ese momento dejo de ser dulce

-Haber niñita que no es obvio?-inquirió-¿O me vas a decir que eres quien?- la retó

-Mira, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de quien soy, pero solo para que no culpes a Edward de cosas sin fundamento, mi nombre es Tanya, y soy hija de Emmett, el guardaespaldas de tu mamá.

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Isabella, y podría decir que su quijada se fue abajo, me reí internamente.

-Eso no quita que seas un chismoso- dijo, de nuevo presuntuosa

-Ahora de que me acusas?-le dije sonriendo

-De decirle a Nora lo de anoche- respondió

-De decirme que?- inquirió una Nora con un montón de envolturas de dulces en las manos-Edward no me dijo absolutamente nada, niña, yo sola encontré las cascaras- dijo refiriéndose a sus dulces- de tus porquerías-

Le dirigí una mirada sarcástica y Tanya rió por lo bajo

-Haber Bella, explícame ¿Dónde es que te cabe tanta chatarra?- preguntó Nora

-Hay Norita yo…..

-Norita nada, sabes que odio que comas tanta cosa azucarada, y ahora dime ¿de qué le echas la culpa a Edward?

-Creo que en cosas de dos cuatro son multitud- dijo la Tanya sincera y sensata que me había encontrado- Nora-pidió muy amablemente-me podrías decir donde me doy una ducha?-dijo con una cara a la cual era prácticamente imposible resistirse

-Claro hija, sígueme, pero tu yo tenemos que hablar- dijo refiriéndose a Isabella.

-Ya está claro que yo no le dije nada?- pregunté

-Clarísimo- dijo antes de salirse como toda una diva por la puerta de la cocina

El día pasó, como de costumbre en casa de la familia Swan, la señora Reneé no había ido a la cervecera, ya que Emmett estaba aún mal herido, y por lo que había escuchado de la servidumbre, iba a regresar a su casa en el campo para recuperar su salud y Charlie el padre de Isabella, estaba por regresar del rancho con Jasper, quién era su custodio.

Fui al invernadero en busca de la paz que había experimentado, pero me parecía nula estando solamente yo, creí estar volviéndome loco, cuando me descubrí pensando en Tanya. Ella era el verdadero motivo de estar sonriendo como tarado, y encontrar nula la paz de aquel sitio, mis cavilaciones se vieron disueltas cuando Isabella entró al sitio.

-Necesitas algo- dije poniéndome de pie

-Mi papá me invitó al rancho, al parecer nació la cría de una yegua y quiere que la conozca- dijo, para mi sorpresa normalmente- creo que un cambio de aire me caería bien.

-y eso significa?-inquirí

Bufó-Que vienes conmigo Cullen, apresúrate, que necesito a alguien que cargue mi equipaje al auto- finalizó

Me vistió con miles de maletas de vuelo, y un león de peluche en la boca, no me podría ver más ridículo, pero en fin, ese era mi empleo. Llevé las cosas al auto y volví a la cocina para esperarla

Emmett hizo acto de presencia sosteniéndose severamente el hombro.

-Supongo que ya te vas-dije resignado, en verdad había considerado un amigo a Emmett

-Tienes razón, espero que te vaya muy bien chico- respondió

-Espero lo mismo para ti- dije abrazándolo

En ese momento Tanya, y una mujer rubia y alta, hicieron aparición por la puerta de la casa de custodios.

-Edward ella es mi esposa Rosalie- dijo Emmett

-Un gusto-respondí, apretando su mano

-El gusto es mío- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ya veo de donde Tanya es tan linda- comenté y hasta después me cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho, miré a Emmett quién para mi supresa sonreía

-Ya basta de adulaciones Cullen-dijo sonriente-Ven a visitarnos cuando vayas al rancho de los Swan

-Mira, coincidencia, que Isabella tomará unas vacaciones y voy para allá ahora mismo- respondí

-Pues el día que quieras te esperamos ahí- sugirió Rosalie

-Muchas gracias

-Bien vámonos- dijo Emmett, adelantándose

Tanya se rezagó un poco

-Edward-dijo con su voz suave y tranquila- muchas gracias

-por qué?-pregunté

-Por defenderme de Isabella, y por confortarme, a y por lo de linda

Me solté a reír

-No agradezcas nada, y lo último es verdad- le respondí, mientras la obligaba a mirarme a los ojos levantando su barbilla- Eres muy linda Tanya- repetí

Ella se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza, para deshacer el contacto

-Supongo que nos vemos-dijo cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta hacía su casa

-Si, nos vemos- repetí

Sentí una extraña sensación, no había más Tanya a partir de hoy, ese ángel dulce, sincero y tierno, tan pronto como había llegado, se había ido, pero curiosamente sentía que ella pertenecía a mi más de lo que imaginaba, e inexplicablemente, me dolía dejarla ir.

* * *

Han OiidO eso de que los personajes desarrollan personalidad propia? Yo lo habia escuchado un par de veces con Meyer, en el caso de Jake e Ian, pero sinceramente no lo creia. Hasta ahora, me di cuenta que es verdad, así que esta historia tomó un rumbo inexplicablemente me sorprendió a mi misma. No se desesperen, que de verdad tendrá su final feliz y se que les gustará. Ahora si no es mucho pedir, como ya había mencionado no dejen morir los fics, estos se alimentan de sus Vii


	7. Chapter 6

**_CAP O6_**

**_OTRA PARTE DE TI_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Muchos dicen que cuando soñamos entramos a un mundo que es completamente nuestro. Isabella, se veía adorable dormida, tendida sobre ese sofá de cuero, mientras –supuse-entraba a hacer de las suyas a ese mundo completamente suyo.

Sonreí ante la imagen que me golpeó, ella. Curiosamente, dormida, lucía bellísima, solo en ese instante pude darme cuenta de la hermosura que despedía, la piel cenicienta, y los cabellos castaños se arremolinaban en torno a su cuello, tenía los ojos chocolate cerrados por el cansancio del viaje

Cual ser fantástico Isabella era perfecta

-Dormida, pareces un ángel-le susurré mientras la cobijaba

En la casa del rancho Swan hacía un frío tremendo, lógicamente tendría demasiado, así que la arrope lo más que pude, no podía dejar de esbozar una estúpida sonrisa, pero en verdad lucía divina

-Como quisiera que te quedaras dormida, así no me complicarías tanto-reí por lo bajo

En ese lugar se respiraba perfecta la paz, estar en contacto con la naturaleza, era una de las experiencias más confortantes que se podían sentir. Salí a respirar un poco de aire puro, llenar mis pulmones y pensar.

Sobre todo pensar, aunque no lo quisiera en ese instante, lo consideraba sumamente necesario. ¿Qué me había ocurrido?. Ciertamente era inexplicable hasta para mis neuronas comprender el por que

Tanya había removido algo, una sustancia invisible dentro de mí que creía haber perdido, hace demasiado tiempo. Pero ella era distinta y sumamente interesante.

Inexplicable. Si así podía llamar a las ganas que tenía por volver a verla, me comían y me hacían sentir, extrañamente avergonzado. No lo entendía, ni quería hacerlo. Solo estaba completamente seguro de una cosa. La tenía que volver a ver

Aproveché que Isabella dormía como una ninfa encantada, o una princesa bajo el hechizo de un hada, y decidí escabullirme a visitar a los McCarty que seguramente ya estarían en su casa

Por lo que había dicho Emmett estaba cerca, así que esa noche, no dormiría sin la mirada de mi ángel.

El frío seguía haciendo mella, cuando el aire se impregnó de un olor reconocible,

Lo único que podía oler, era Humo. Mis sentidos no se equivocaron cuando recorrí con la vista el perímetro y vi la casa más próxima a la de los Swan ardiendo en llamas.

Una sola palabra vino a mi mente. Tanya

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, despojándome en el camino de mi chaqueta, la necesitaba fuera de mi cuerpo, encontré una pequeña pila, y la moje ahí dentro.

No estaba seguro de si podía haber o no alguien en el interior, hasta que la oí como el clamor de un ser mítico atrapado dentro de algún cuento de horror, se mezclaron con el sonido de las llamas y el viento, los sollozos de Tanya, inconfundibles para mis oídos aunque solo los hubiese escuchado una vez.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron y derribe, la puerta principal, Tanya se encontraba justo del otro lado de la sala, con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, y completamente sucia de hollín.

Me apresuré a cubrirla con la chaqueta, al momento que se desplomaba sobre mis brazos

-Tanya, tanya no me hagas esto, por Dios reacciona-grité colérico, más por que no quería que nada le sucediera.

La levanté tan rápido como pude y alcancé a dar el paso a fuera de la casa, justo cuando una viga de madera caía estrepitosamente detrás de mí, cubriendo la entrada.

Para mi sorpresa, la gente que vivía supuse yo, alrededor había venido con baldes de agua, para colaborar, Emmett y Rosalie se hallaban de pié al frente de la casa. Rosalie se había desplomado sobre sus rodillas, cuando nos vio salir de la casa.

-Mi niña-sollozó, llevándose la mano a la boca

Emmett prácticamente se abalanzó hacia mí, y me la arrebató de los bazos

Una ambulancia hizo acto de presencia, no tenía idea de cuando había sido el tiempo transcurrido, desde que llegue, pretendía que no era demasiado, pero tal vez, lo fuera.

-Ella está bien Emmett-dije intentando tranquilizarlo-ha respirado un poco de humo, pero estaba despierta cuando entré a la casa- finalicé

Emmett sin emabrgo se dirigió a toda prisa a la ambulancia, humilde por supuesto que se situaba en el ala este de la casa, con Tanya inconsciente en los brazos, Rosalie le seguía sollozando y yo, como una sombra les miraba de cerca

La impotencia, se colaba por mis huesos ¿cómo había sido posible que ocurriera?, hacía unas horas estaba de lo más alegre y jovial, pero ahora, dormía sin reaccionar, sobre la camilla de ese vehículo, que tan mal presagio daba

Me sacudí las ideas de la cabeza. No tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado dando vueltas en el perímetro hasta que vi acercarse a Rosalie.

-Edward-susurró, sacándome de mis cavilaciones-Ella quiere verte-dijo al tiempo que tocaba mi brazo-Ha despertado-un intento de sonrisa apareció por su rostro

La casa estaba completamente destruida, y un ángel había despertado, pidiendo verme. No hice reproche a Rosalie, y la seguí de cerca.

-Ella esta bien Emmett-decía uno de los enfermeros- solo necesita reposo

-Edward-susurró Tanya, cuando me vio aparecer, supe que mis ojos estaban centelleando-Estoy bien-dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mi.

Emmett se giró y contempló como tomaba la mano de su hija hasta acercarme completamente. La envolví con mis manos

-Estarás perfectamente Tany-dije sobando el dorso de su mano

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo-Gracias Edward

-No hay que agradecer- respondí

-Claro que lo hay-intervino Emmett-De no ser por ti, ella estaría ahora… bueno-su voz se apago, cual luz en una vela

-Pero nada ha ocurrido, y no me deben absolutamente nada-interrumpí antes de que el silencio se hiciera, incómodo

Tanya, Rosalie y Emmett, se quedaron un rato más ahí, era lógico que habían perdido todo, pero Rose no se quería mover de ese lugar hasta que tanya, pudiera pararse. Emmett me acompaño unos metros más allá, donde algunas de las luces del rancho Swan, se comenzaban a vislumbrar

Me agradeció infinitas veces, haber aparecido, ya que según lo que me había contado, el había tenido un mareo, y dolor en la cabeza, acudió con Rosalie, a casa de un amigo, doctor y cuando regresó su vida estaba deshecha.

…………………………………………

-Bueno, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- me saludo como siempre la efusiva de mi jefa

-Hola-respondí a modo sarcástico

-Mira Edward no estoy para tus jueguitos

-Mira Isabella, yo lo lamento, pero no estaba jugando

-A no? Entonces ¿Por qué vienes cubierto de tierra, y humo?-hizo una expresión de asco

-Ah, es que estaba jugando a la comidita, e hice un pastel de lodo, por eso- respondí casi gritando la ultima parte-La casa de Emmett se quemó-finalicé seriamente

-Como?-preguntó, y era la primera vez que la notaba interesada en algo

-Así como lo oyes, aproveché que dormías un poco, fui a visitarlo vive cerca, cuando llegué estaba su casa envuelta en llamas-mencioné

-Que terrible-dijo, con un tono de verdadera preocupación

-Lo perdieron todo-respondí, con la mirada baja, aun recordaba los ojos crispados de Tanya, por el dolor.

-Bueno yo… lo siento, pero Edward debemos volver a casa, mamá no va a venir aquí así que nos tenemos que regresar

-Ahora?-inquirí sorprendido

-Sí, ahora- contestó tajante

Y así sin mas me encontraba de vuelta en el asiento trasero de un mustang negro polarizado, compartiendo el espacio existente con Isabella. Pero eso parecía haberse difuminado, el único recuerdo que regresaba, vago como una exhalación a mi mente, era el rostro de Tanya.

**BELLA POV**

Realmente, era mucho más fácil mentirle a Edward Cullen de lo que imaginaba, mi mamá estaba por supuesto camino al rancho, cuando yo, estaba camino a casa, y el perdedor que tenía por guardaespaldas, me había creído.

A veces era tan difícil, ser arrogante, más cuando parecía tan sumido en su mundo, tan distante, curiosamente, muchas veces había querido entrar en su mente, y a pesar de ser en ocasiones un completo estúpido, algo había en el que me hacía soportarlo.

Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo, me quedaba escasamente una hora, para que la fiesta de Angy, Erick y Jessica comenzara. Plan perfecto

-Bella, ¿Qué haces en la casa?-salió gritando Nora, como era su costumbre

-Mamá no va a ir al rancho así que…

-Que dices?, Tu madre esta allá-respondió exasperada- Y tu Cullen, te he estado llamando y el bendito celular apagado

Edward se manoteó el cuerpo en busca de su móvil

-Yo no….-cortó la frase pero estaba segura que diría "lo tengo" para concluirla, más sus ojos me miraron sombríos pasando del verde claro, al bandera.

-Ups- dije inocente- Equivocación, seguramente

-Equivocación-masculló solo para mis oídos

-Ya vete a dormir niña, ahora le llamo a tu madre que debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios, y Tu- dijo señalando a Edward- Tú cuida no perder también la cabeza

Edward no respondió, pero si me miró colérico

-Entonces, me engañaste como siempre-Dijo en tono ofendido

-Hay es que, es tan fácil jugar contigo- "y tan divertido" pude haber dicho

-Para que todo el teatrito este?, ¿Qué piensas hacer Isabella?- me retó

-Adiós- respondí antes de dirigirme a la puerta, pero como en un suspiro, ya lo tenía de cara a mi cubriéndome la entrada-Hazte a un lado- gruñí empujándolo

-Tu no puedes salir de noche- rió amargamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Que vas a hacer para detenerme?-lo reté ahora yo, ¿cargarme y encerrarme en mi cuarto?- me mofé

-Quieres ver?-preguntó alzando una ceja perfectamente delineada

Y de pronto, mis pies se despegaron del suelo, quedé como bulto de papas, o como una asquerosa carne de mercado, colgando por los hombros de un empleado.

-Bájame!-gritaba, pataleando con todas mis fuerzas, mientras el subía los peldaños de la escalera de caracol

Animal, Bruto, Bestia, fueron los insultos que más dije ante semejante personaje, era tremendamente irritante. Me dejó caer, como si pesara 2 gramos y reboté en la cama

-Te odio- le grité colérica- dejame en paz de una vez por todas!

-Lo siento Isabella, no sabes cuánto quisiera hacerlo, pero es más mi necesidad, que tus berrinches, además aprenderás a soportarme- dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Me habían dolido sus palabras, ¿o sea que yo era tan irritante como para que el también me odiara?, por que no era verdad que yo lo hiciera, solo eran reacciones ante mi coraje, y en esas reacciones le aventé un peluche

El se rio. Como era su costumbre

-Hagamos algo- dijo con su mueca burlona-Cuando me des con algún objeto me largo, eres malísima en puntería- se carcajeó

Me quité un zapato y en un grito, que no reconocí como mío se lo lancé, al instante en que el cerraba la puerta, y mi tacón se estrellaba con la madera, lo oí reír, del otro lado.

Reconocía que esta vez me había pasado, demasiado, pero sus palabras me habían herido, las podía interpretar de mil maneras, y si era franca, el tipo me había ayudado demasiado, me quería deshacer de él, pero era algo extraño, al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Sabía que ningún otro custodio sería como Edward Cullen

Pensé en correrlo definitivamente. Me aterraba la idea, y no sabía por qué.

Bajé despacio las escaleras, no me había tomado ni 3 minutos pensar que no quería otro guarura, no importaba Realemente mi seguridad, pero sin mi Nessie, y sin Reneé que ahora pasaba sus días enteros en la cervecera, yo prácticamente estaba sola.

Descubrí el motivo aterrador del perder a Edward, volvería a estar sola, y si con algo no quería batallar era con eso. Odiaba la soledad

Lo encontré sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera, pensativo, con los dedos entrelazados en sus cabellos broncíneos. Le toqué el hombro.

-Edward-susurré

El levantó el rostro hasta que pude contemplar dentro de mis pupilas sus ojos verdes.

-Dime- respondió

-Oye sé que no me he portado bien, y quiero decirte que de verdad… lo siento- creía haber sonado patética, pero nunca antes había pedido disculpas a alguien

-Me estás diciendo eso para engañarme y que te deje salir?-inquirió, poniéndose de pie

-Para nada-respiré estrepitosamente- mira, no soy buena con las disculpas, pero sé que quiero empezar de cero contigo- extendí una mano- ¿Qué dices?, ¿me perdonas?-pregunté

Su frío contacto me estremeció, cuando tomó mi mano y sonrió, jamás hubiera advertido, o clasificado como perfecta la sonrisa torcida que me dedico

-Bueno, ahora, como no tengo sueño, quiero tocar un poco el piano ¿me dejas?-pregunté inocente- si no mejoro, mi maestra se enojará mucho, y ni hablar de mi mamá

-Hazlo, es tu casa- respondió por primera vez confiando en mi

Me dirigí al piano, que estaba cruzando la sala, en el rincón ultimo del espacio, consciente de sus penetrantes ojos en mi espalda

La verdad era malísima en eso del piano, tal vez por que ninguna maestra había durado, Por que a todas las había despedido. Pero comencé a tocar importándome un bledo si se echaba a reír, ahora comenzaba a creer que su sonrisa era peligrosamente contagiosa

Y conforme mis manos se movían por las notas, describiendo curvas, y zigzags, vi de reojo como, en efecto, sonreía

Se acercó delicadamente, con ese andar, que no había visto nunca antes, pero que lo describía como sofisticado, hacía mi. Paré de tocar cuando llegó y se apoyo sobre la cola del piano

-Puedo?-preguntó

-No me digas que tocas?-inquirí sin poder creerlo

Se sentó en el banco y con una destreza, que jamás pudiera haber imaginado, sus amplias manos, y sus largos y finos dedos, se concentraron en vagar sin rumbo, majestuosamente, sobre los peldaños blancos y negros

La música era potente, autoritaria y a la vez, penetrante, su manos describían formas y figuras inimaginables e indescriptibles, los trazos que señalaba eran perfectos, y sus ojos se mantenían completamente cerrados como si estuviese demasiado concentrado

No se equivocó, ni un ápice en toda la pieza, hasta que sus manos tocaron un acorde a la par, supe que había finalizado

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir, y el sonrió

* * *

Ola Ola, Haii mii DiiOs stOii cOmpletamente lOca de feliizZ, mas arriba les diigO ^^ xD bueno que creen?Bella será siincera esta vez? o solo esta jugando con Edward?Será que Edward esta enamorado de Tanya?Bueno stOii y muchO mas, no se pierdan MAC (ahaha sone como anunciO publicitariio)Muchas graciias a tO2 qiienes me dejen un hermoso review ^^ XOXO ViiB


	8. Chapter 7

**_CAP O7_**

**_SIN BAJAR LA GUARDIA_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

La luz roja delataba la señal de encendido, sobre la maquina en la que me encontraba, el sudor escurría como baldazo de agua sobre mi frente, pero era imposible detenerme. Ya no quería estar enferma. Y mi único remedio parecía ser el ejercicio.

Entre mi respiración agitada, mis pies retumbando en la banda de la corredora y el aire que se colaba por la puerta pude ver como Edward sacaba su móvil y hablaba con alguien, parecía preocupado, el ceño estaba más pronunciado, y sus ojos verdes se encontraban completamente cerrados.

Me había costado asimilar la idea de tener un guardaespaldas, así como me había costado aceptar que Edward Cullen era el indicado para el puesto, después de aquel día, todo había cambiado entre nosotros.

Traté de hacer los menores berrinches, pero sobre todo, debo reconocer que lo estaba evitando, no sé que fue, si la dulce melodía que tocaba, o la torcida sonrisa suya. Pero de algo estaba segura, ya no quería hacerle daño.

El se giró y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un instante.

-Está todo bien?-inquirí, y algo dentro de mí se alzó como un muro, como un muro que impedía el paso entre él y yo, no entendía el por qué pero me oprimía el pecho. En ese instante comprendí que Edward era un ser humano como yo, y que nunca había reparado en saber si tenía o no familia. Entonces entendí el por qué del muro.

Y de una manera inexplicable, mis intenciones de no lastimarle, se redujeron a humo cuando le dije- ¿Tu esposa está bien?, o… quizá ¿tu novia?- mascullé, y me sentí una verdadera estúpida.

-No creí que fueras a volver a hablarme-respondió sacándome de combate.

Esperaba un –no te metas en mi vida- o tal vez un –eso no te importa- pero se limitaba a responderme, con esas extrañas palabras.

-Digo, no es como si me hubieras dejado de hablar una semana- me miró directamente a los ojos, deteniendo la caminadora con el botón verde.-¿Por qué me estas evitando?-soltó de repente

-No lo estoy haciendo, ¿de qué hablas?-respondí haciendo además de no interesarme

-Sabes de que hablo-dijo, mientras sostenía apoyadas las manos en la caminadora- Y respecto a tu pregunta, no creo que te interese si tengo o no familia- dijo secamente dando vuelta y saliendo del espacio en el que estábamos.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?, ahora intentaba hacer bien, no arruinarle la vida y me salía con caprichitos. Pues no estaba demasiado equivocado si creía que a Isabella Swan la utilizaría. Encendí el aparato nuevamente y continué corriendo, pero mi mente solo recapitulaba sus duras palabras.

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward?-había preguntado mi interlocutor que tan perfectamente conocía

-Está todo bien papá?

-No hijo, perdona que te moleste, pero Aro me está exigiendo el pago del dinero, quería ver si tu…

-Yo hablo con el- le dije sin piedad en un tono totalmente seco y vació de sentimiento, sin más cerré la tapa del móvil.

Genial! Un motivo más añadido a mi recién lista de "motivos por los cuales me he idiotizado". Y lo más raro era que el principal motivo de mi lista fuera inexplicablemente Isabella, después de aquel día, se había dedicado a evitar mi presencia, tal vez por que se estaba arrepintiendo de la tregua y mis más estúpidos pensamientos, predecían que era por que Realemente me odiaba

La segunda razón era mi Tanya, sabía muy poco de ella, el único dato era que vivía en un departamento con Emmett y Rosalie, y que Emmett estaba de vuelta custodiando a la señora Reneé, un poco de luz rondaba mi cabeza, pero en toda esa semana, Tanya no había aparecido por la casa y su padre, estaba tan ocupado con la señora que nunca le veía. Me había resignado a no verla de nuevo.

Y ahora. Para colmo, mi padre. Decidí ir a hablar con Aro, lo esperaría en la cocina mientras regresaba de la cervecera, el me había dicho que ya estaba saldada la deuda, yo no lo había aceptado pero Aro había dado su palabra de que no le pediría nada a Carlisle, no entendía por qué rompía su promesa entré por el cuarto de ejercicio, y mis ojos se estrellaron con la mirada achocolatada de Isabella

Nunca la había escuchado preocupada, descubrí que fingía cuando preguntó por mi familia. ¿De verdad le interesaba?, o ¿era solo otra forma de humillarme?. Me limité a pedirle una explicación de su rechazo, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, me fui, dejándola ahí plantada, y mirando en mi dirección.

Cuando cerré la puerta comprobé que no le había herido con mi actitud, pues la caminadora se había puesto en marcha nuevamente. Si Isabella era inmutable, yo también debía serlo, no podía doblegarme ante ella, e incumplir mi trabajo, no era que le quisiera hablar duro, pero muchas veces, prefería que me gritara a que me evitara.

Me dirigí con paso firme a la cocina, y mis ojos no cabían en la felicidad. El corazón me comenzó a latir desaforadamente, que creí que cualquiera en 50 m a la redonda lo escucharían.

-Eddie!-gritó ella lanzándose a mis brazos, mientras estos actuando como con vida propia la recibían en un abrazo, u mi rostro se hundía en sus cabellos bañándose en su perfume

-Que..Tanya que haces…-no pude armar una frase coherente, cuando su dedo índice se posó sobre mis labios callándolos.

-Papá dijo que podía venir a verte- y claramente pude ver como se sonrojaba, mientras agachaba la mirada- Te he extrañado mucho- dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome con ella a la mesa del centro en la estancia

-Yo también lo he hecho. ¿Has estado bien?-pregunté verdaderamente interesado

-Después del incendio, nos tuvimos que mudar, pero si, dentro de todo estoy perfectamente-sonrió

-Me alegra demasiado-Lo dije sinceramente,. Mientras una de mis manos tocaba su mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos

La segunda preocupación de mi lista se desvanecía, era más suave de lo que pensaba, era como tocar un pétalo de alguna flor, Y así lucía aún más bella que un ángel.

Pero no todas las preocupaciones se diluyeron, por que como invocada, la número uno se hizo presente por la puerta de la cocina, me giré para encararla y hubiese jurado, que tenía desencajada la quijada y nos miraba, con una extraña mezcla de confusión en los ojos

-Ha-dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe-Ya veo el por qué de tu prisa- y todo rastro condescendiente que pudiera haber tenido conmigo anteriormente se esfumó de su voz

-Yo creo que los dejos solos- respondió Tanya, deslizando su mano sobre la mía para librarse del tacto y se levantó tan rápido que apenas noté que se había ido cuando escuché el portazo. Era más que evidente que ni Tanya ni Isabella se soportaban

-Necesitas algo?-inquirí poniéndome de pie

Ella me miró por una rendija de sus enormes ojos

-Ella es tu novia?

-Acaso eso te importa?- le respondí entre risas, el hecho se me estaba haciendo ridículo, Isabella preocupada por mi vida, ¡Por Dios!

-No- dijo mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero y la mordía-en realidad tu y la "rancherita" hacen muy buena pareja- continuó diciendo cuando me rodeo y se colocó detrás mío

-Ella se llama Tanya, y es la hija del custodio de tu madre. No es ninguna ranchera

-Déjala Edward-resonó la voz de la chica rubia que se reclinaba sobre la puerta-Yo sé defenderme.-dijo demasiado convencida

Isabella mordió la manzana y se pasó contoneándose alrededor de Tanya, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la sala.

-Edward….-susurró Tanya

-Discúlpame, ahora regreso- No supe el motivo por el cual dije eso, Tanya me importaba y ahora estaba corriendo detrás de ¿Bella?, era ilógico, hasta para mi yo interno, pero no pude contener mis pies, para seguirla

Aunque de cualquier manera ¿Por qué me sentía con la necesidad de explicarle algo?

**BELLA POV**

En algún momento debí de darme cuenta, pero no lo hice, no había comprendido que Edward salía con la hija de Emmett, pero claro, que ciega había estado, los abrazos de aquella vez, a lo mejor era por que estaba tan enojada con el hecho de tener un guarda espaldas que lo había pasado por alto.

Salí de la manera más digna que pude, no me iba a rebajar a pelear con la "rancherita", así que solo me fui.

No esperaba, que el hiciera algo por mí, después de todo, yo misma estaba rompiendo con mi principio de no herirlo, así que no me sorprendería encontrarlo en 2 horas abrazado de ella.

De una manera extraña, sentía una opresión grande en el pecho, me dolía, me ardía, era una mezcla de hielo y fuego. Era rabia, de eso estaba segura, la tipa era un verdadero hígado, con su cara de mosca muerta, hasta a Edward lo tenía ganado.

Pero claro ¿Quién no la elegiría a ella antes que a mí?, ella era toda sonrisas, y atenciones y yo, yo una rebelde incorregible. Me venía valiendo un bledo, todo lo que pensaran todos, o eso creía yo, ahora me sentía contrariada, ¿porque la opinión de él era tan importante para mí?

Todas mis cavilaciones se hicieron humo, cuando escuché su voz de terciopelo, a través de la puerta

-Isabella-dijo autoritariamente

-Lárgate!-fue lo único que pude gritarle

-Solo quiero…-noté la vacilación en su voz-¿estás bien?-se limitó a preguntar

Me puse de pie y en 3 zancadas crucé la habitación y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el, con el rostro contrariado y lleno de dudas

-Si lo que quieres es saber si te necesito-dije recuperando mi tono de niña enfadosa-la respuesta es No-acto seguido le aventé la puerta en la nariz

No escuché nada más después de eso. Me sentía muy desconcertada, pero no podía dar rienda a mi imaginación. Así que solo me tiré en la cama y saqué un paquete de chocolates de debajo de la almohada. Comer y vomitar era lo que venía.

La sequedad en la garganta y el amargo sabor, habían dejado secuelas para esa mañana, me dolía el estómago, por falta de alimento, al rehusar la cena.

Y tenía un leve mareo, pero eso no impediría que fuera a entrenar, ya había dejado mis clases de natación, y aunque la noche anterior había caído en el vomito. Aun tenía la iniciativa de volver a mi vida "normal"

-Buenos días-saludó Reneé cuando llegué al comedor, Aro no estaba ahí y Charlie, bueno Charlie era como una sombra en esa familia.

-No se que les ves de buenos-respondí secamente, mientras me sentaba y le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja, que me sabía asqueroso.

-¿Qué pasa Cariño?-me preguntó dulcemente

Mi fuero interno no se pudo contener un segundo más

-Pasa-dije iracunda, soltando el tenedor que me había llevado a la boca con un trozo de melón-Que odio tener un custodio, odio a la hija de tu guarda espaldas- dije ante mi propia sorpresa-odio esta familia y te odio a ti- grité mientras me levantaba de la mesa, dejando a mi madre completamente muda.

Me sentía una imbécil, pero era lo bastante orgullosa para no pedir perdón

-Edward!-grité entrando en la cocina, este salió como ráfaga de su cuarto

-Dime- respondió

-Vámonos- Edward me siguió y me ayudó a subir al auto que Reneé me había asignado, agradecí en el alma, que no me hablara en el camino. Y en una exhalación llegamos al club.

.

.

..

-Quien es ella?-inquirí sorprendida-Es profesional?-la patada de la chica se hundía con el agua, evitando que lanzara chorros sobre la alberca, tenía las rodillas perfectamente extendidas y la brazada era como la de una sirena.

-No lo creo- contestó Félix mi entrenador de natación.

-Es buenísima-comentó Edward en un susurró, que pude escuchar claramente

-Tiene un buen tiempo-volvió a decir mi entrenador

La chica salió por la mitad de la alberca, pero lo bastante cerca como para contemplar su rostro, se deshizo de los gogles y los ojos se salieron de las cuencas

-Tanya-fue lo único que Edward dijo, en una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza

-Haber niñita ¿Qué haces aquí?-fue la única pregunta que le hice, cuando se nos acercó suficiente

-Tu mamá me pagó la membrecía al club, así que….-su voz se extinguió cuando se encontró con la mirada de Edward, que la observaba casi con adoración.

-Hola-lo saludó

-Haber, haber, no estás aquí para hablar con MI custodio- me cercioré de enfatizar bien la pertenencia.

-Tienes razón-contestó arrogante-vine a hacer ejercicio-finalizó

-Entonces, hay que hacerlo- la reté

El silbato sonó por encima del chapotear de otras personas, 50m era una distancia considerable, nos lanzamos picando el agua, sumergiéndome como de costumbre hasta llegar al fondo, sintiendo en mi piel la abrazadora sensación del líquido rozando cada poro de mí.

Las patadas y las brazadas, eran naturales, y el ritmo de mi respiración se volvió normal, concluí el primer toque con una perfecta vuelta de campana-mis favoritas-y mis dedos rozaron el rebosadero antes que los de ella.

Me deshice de los gogles y la gorra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción marcada, Tanya miró a Edward y le sonrió, después a mí

-Eres excelente-dijo para mi sorpresa

-Y tú eres pésima- respondí

-Isabella…-Edward se detuvo en seco cuando lo interrumpí

-Ya, no quiero sermones hoy, además ya quedo claro quién es la mejor. Adiós niñita- dije moviendo la mano y dirigiéndome a los vestidores

Edward movió la cabeza en señal de negación y pude escuchar el sonoro beso que le depositó en la mejilla a Tanya, después me siguió, conforme o inconforme no me importaba solo que iba tras de mí, y no de ella. Sonreí ante la imagen que se reprodujo en mi cabeza.

Ninguno habló nuevamente, no me quedaban energías para emplear en una plática que seguramente incluiría a Tanya. Así que me guarde la sarta de palabrotas que tronaban en mi cabeza.

El timbre de un celular, me sobresaltó. Edward aparcó a la orilla del crucero

-Puedo responder?-me preguntó

-Es tu teléfono- le dije intentando no sonar tan agria

-Hola-Que pasa?-Tranquila, todo estará bien-Sabes que estoy para apoyarte- Siempre lo haré, nunca lo dudes- Voy a pedir permiso a la señora Reneé y voy para allá- Yo también te quiero- Tranquila.

Fueron las frases que utilizó y después colgó, poniendo en marcha el vehículo

-Necesitas algo?- me sorprendió mi propia pregunta

-No te interesa Isabella- fue lo único que respondió

-Intento ser amable Edward- dije en un tono que ni yo misma reconocía, lo que si sabía era que no era por el por quién me preocupaba, si no por la persona del otro lado en la línea. Tanya. Fue lo único que me pasó por la mente

Edward no respondió, entonces me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la cervecera.

**EDWARD POV**

Alice estaba hecha una marea de lágrimas cuando me llamó, James le había quitado la casa donde vivía con Nicolás y no tenía a donde ir.

Repentinamente pensé en ella…., no, no me podía dar el lujo de invocar su recuerdo, ella nos había abandonado, ya no le importábamos. Mi hermana no tenía por qué recurrir a su protección, eso era algo que yo le daría.

Bella se había quedado muda, me taladraba el silencio entre nosotros, pero no lo intentaría rellenar con palabras. Isabella debía aprender a ser madura y aunque me sintiera inmensamente culpable, me juré algo.

No le volvería a demostrar debilidad a Isabella Swan, no sería nunca más un títere que pudiera controlar

* * *

aii iia se que cambiiO mucho de POVS en un miismO capii, prO bueno jaja ya se habrán dadO cuenta q asii sOii xD

RespondiiendO a algunOs reviews muchas graciias de vdd a qiienes lOs han dejadO kpatycullen, Marian Austen S., MyGypsyPauletta amm diigO les respOndO, aha sii Bella es una capriichOsa x) bueno esq la historiia oriigiinal es asii, por lo tanto mantiiene su postura y con respecto a lo de Emmett y Reneé jaja q mas qiisiera xD perO nO no me voii a meter mas q con (pacheco/Barbie) osea Ed & Bells y sii va a haber muchas mas sorpresas q en la novela, y tampco tendrá el miismO fiinaL como expliique antes, tendrán q leer :L clarO q será uno feliizZ como esperan pero bueno eso lo descubriirán poco a poco. mil besos y graciias x sus reviews


	9. Chapter 8

**_CAP O8_**

**_ENTRE BESOS Y CULPAS_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Hacía exactamente un mes desde que Isabella, había conocido a Carmen la "modelo oficial" de la cervecera de sus padres, habían hecho tan buenas migas, que prácticamente ya eran inseparables. Y claro el "guarurita" se había convertido en el "chofer". Pasarelas, desfiles, Marcas, y ropa era el nuevo mundo de mi custodiada.

Isabella ya no se portaba tan tonta, a veces incluso evitaba darme molestias, lo cual agradecía en el alma, pero había algo en Carmen que no terminaba por gustarme, -paranoico- me reprendía mi voz interna.

Quizá si era paranoia, pero, por sobre cualquier cosa, mi deber era protegerla

Mi vida en un mes se resumía a :

Resolver los problemas de Carlisle- y con problemas, me seguía refiriendo a los económicos, Aro me había dado su palabra que su gente no estaba detrás de los "acosos" a Carlisle. Aro solía hacerse llamar "La ley" entre los que apostaban, y no me fiaba de su palabra, simplemente por el apodo de este.

Cuidar de Alice y Nicolás, que estaban viviendo en un departamento, que les había alquilado, cerca de donde ahora vivía Tanya, Rosalie y Emmett

Y claro, velar por la seguridad de mi imparable dolor de cabeza. Isabella

A pesar de que estaba por cumplir dos meses en mi trabajo, una parte de mi se sentía completamente vacía, en síntesis la última vez que me había descubierto riendo era en compañía de Tanya, a la cual hacía tres semanas que no veía.

Levanté la vista, saliendo de mis cavilaciones. Estaba al pie de la escalera, vistiendo una blusa de tirantes verde olivo, y una minifalda beige el cabello castaño le caía en ondas sobre los hombros y los ojos chocolate estaban delineados con tonos negros.

Recordé la primera vez que la había visto. Isabella era totalmente hermosa, su belleza era única, debía reconocer. Pero una cosa era por fuera, y otra muy distinta por dentro. Tragué en seco, dicen que el dinero y la belleza es algo que no se puede esconder. Y era un hombre como cualquier otro.

-Qué estás haciendo ahí?-preguntó mientras bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras y se aproximaba a mí

Me levanté como resorte del sillón en el que me encontraba

-pensando-respondí

Estaba cumpliendo mi juramento, ahora era ella quién parecía perder cada vez que nos veíamos enfrascados en una riña. Y para ser sincero sentía culpa, culpa de que ella se esforzara en cambiar, y yo no le tomará ni siquiera en agradecimiento, su actitud.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- le dije encontrándome con su mirada.

-Qué tipo de favor?- inquirió y me sonó un tanto extraño ese tono de voz, ella jamás lo había empleado antes.

-Uno personal-respondí casi en un susurro.

-Con personal te refieres al que usa falda?- me soltó arqueando las cejas, mi interior se moría por estallar en risas, pero no lo hice, ¿acaso Isabella Swan estaba…?-No!-regañé a mi fuero interno por permitirme si quiera pensarlo, eso no era posible

-Con personal, me refiero a que no es de tu interés, pero si quieres saber sobre mis relaciones lo podemos hablar cuando llegue- respondí sonriendo

Los ojos se abrieron demasiado, supuse, que por el impacto de mis palabras, era claro que no le iba a contar, de mis relaciones amorosas, pero quería poder reír un poco. Juraba que la quijada se le había ido al piso.

-Eres un cerdo-respondió y yo reí – No me interesan tus porquerías, véselas a contar a quien si le importes.

-Eso es un "Puedes ir?"

-Me da lo mismo, no voy a salir de la casa de cualquier manera- me dijo moviendo las manos frente a su rostro, como evitando mi mirada. Y dió la vuelta

-Regresaré temprano!- le grité mientras la veía hacer caras de asco a lo largo de las escaleras.

Ella podía ser demasiado divertida cuando se lo proponía, reírse y hacer cosas chistosas, era la verdadera personalidad de esa niña malcriada. Definitivamente me encantaba verla reír.

Tomé el auto que utilizaba para trasladarme con Isabella, y ahora Carmen, y como si poseyera vida propia avanzó entre las calles de la ciudad abriéndose paso a su destino. Sonreí antes de alcanzar mi objetivo, después de todo ahí era a donde me dirigía

-Hola Edward!-saludó la mujer rubia que abría la puerta-Pasa, pasa

-Hola Rose-le respondí besando su mejilla y adentrándome en el departamento, Rosalie era ese tipo de mujer que siempre está en casa, extraño comportamiento teniendo en cuenta que es sumamente hermosa. Pero agradable, -demasiado agradable- diría Emmett

-Eddie!-sonó la melodiosa voz de Tanya detrás de Rosalie

Instintivamente mis brazos actuaron como de costumbre estrechándola en mi cuerpo, me embriagué de su aroma, cuando la tuve cerca.

-Hola cariño-le dije cuando me separé de ella, y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Sería un mentiroso, si no reconocía que la había extrañado inclusive más de lo que pensaba.

La tarde transcurría amena, Rose y Tanya, se habían dedicado a hacerme reír todo el tiempo, habíamos ordenado una pizza y cuando nos disponíamos a lavar los trastes, Rose intervino, argumentando que era su tarea, que mejor yo le ayudara a Tanya a colocar las nuevas cortinas de su cuarto en la barra.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso-decía ella mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo

-Nada de vergüenzas-le reprendí tomándola por los hombros-Para eso me tienes aquí y ahora

-Gracias-dijo apoyando una de sus delicadas manos en mi rostro, me estremecí con su contacto

-Bien, pásame las cortinas o no terminaremos nunca-dije en parte por que era verdad y en parte por que si ella seguía a mi lado, no sabía que sucedería después.

-A la orden-respondió soltando mi mejilla y acercándose a la cama, para levantar unas pesadas telas

-Vamos a armar un circo?-le dije a modo de broma, por lo inmensas que se veían

-No seas tonto, solo tienes que ponerlas en las argollas de ahí-señaló la parte más alta de la ventana

-Está bien que mida como 1.90 pero aún así no llego-ambos reímos-podrías pasarme esa silla?-dije mientras indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza el objeto rojo y de plástico.

Todo ocurrió sorpresivamente rápido, subí a la silla, coloqué 2 argollas cuando uno de mis pies se balanceó sobre esta y no pude evitar desequilibrarme, Tanya estaba tras de mí

-Edward, no!-la oí gritar

Pero era demasiado tarde, di una vuelta en el aire y prácticamente la arroje sobre la cama, que para mí-o nuestra-suerte estaba muy próxima a la silla de plastico. Así que arremetí contra Tanya, dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo, sintiendo su anatomía presionando la mía y su entrecortada respiración me llegaba de frente.

Tanya estalló en risas, y entonces comprendí que la tenía a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, pude sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza, y el mío tampoco se mantenía quieto dentro de mi pecho. Ella fue disminuyendo las risas, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, supe que yo no reía por la expresión en su rostro.

Mi mano encontró el camino hasta su pómulo donde advertí que estaba temblando cuando la toqué. Ella se mordió el labio, lo que me hizo perder el control, que estaba teniendo hasta ese momento.

Mi rostro se acercó peligrosamente al suyo, y ella no hizo nada por detenerme, la vi cerrar los ojos, y contener la respiración antes de que mis labios se colocaran sobre los suyos.

Sus labios eran demasiado delicados, suaves y ligeros, definidos y se movían a la par de los míos, apenas fueron los roces, apenas un beso mariposa, estaba completamente seguro que aquello era solo el comienzo.

Busqué con ansias la fuerza del beso, su lengua encontró la mía, y estaba por profundizarse más, cuando la sentí reír en mi boca

-Edward ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó entre risas

- ¿Qué?- me sentía como cuando estas completamente dormido, y de pronto alguien entra a correr las persianas y deja entrar la luz del sol por la ventana, dándote maliciosamente en el rostro

-Lo que vibra-respondió aun riendo, pude sentir el ajetreo de su estomago al reír debajo de mi cuerpo

-Mi celular-mascullé

-Pues contéstalo-dijo y comenzó a sentarse en la cama, entonces entendí que me tenía que levantar, saqué con pesadez el móvil de mi pantalón

-Es tu papá-dije sonriendo

Tanya hizo ademán de inocencia, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y soltando una pequeña risita

.

.

..

**BELLA POV**

Ese sueño se repetía siempre, cada noche, no había día en que la luz de la luna llegase y no me dejara verlo. Era como un chicle se había pegado en lo más hondo de mi subconsciente.

Ese día me había arrastrado con él hacía su "conquista". La misteriosa llamada telefónica resultó ser una chica de cabello negro peinado con las puntas en todas direcciones, era tan baja que me recordaba a un duende.

Mi sueño siempre estaba compuesto por Edward, la chica morena y yo, siempre la misma escena, tal como ese día. Ella arrojándose a los brazos de él y este envolviéndola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que necesita ser protegida. Y en esas noches de locura, tanto como aquel día me da lástima por Tanya. Pero la mayor parte de la lastima la llevo yo misma.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir una necesidad de separarlos, y cada poro de mi piel se incendia. Me duele, pero debo reconocer que son celos.

Desperté como todas las noches, sudando frio, es demasiado aterrador reconocer los sentimientos. La única persona que sabe de mis sueños es inexplicablemente Carmen, la modelo de la empresa.

Habíamos congeniado bastante bien, y desde hace un mes, habíamos comenzado a salir juntas a todos lados, pasarelas de diseñadores y presentaciones de marcas.

Carmen es una chica bellísima, con un gran sentido de la moda, fiestas, chicos y humor, aunque por la empresa se rumoraba que salía con Jasper Hale el guarura de Charlie. De cualquier manera eran sus gustos.

Hoy no tenía plan para salir con ninguna de mis "amigas". Me arreglé como siempre –por si acaso-me dije, y bajé a buscarlo, últimamente lo hacía más de lo debido, pero el orgullo no me dejaba aceptar que él tenía poder sobre mí

-Necesito pedirte un favor- me dijo después de observarme en las escaleras, estaba segura que había tragado en seco.

-Qué tipo de favor?- le pregunté pero no pude evitar, que de mi voz escapara ese absurdo tono de celos y posesión

-Uno personal-respondió susurrando.

-Con personal te refieres al que usa falda?- me asaltó de nuevo la imagen de la chica morena, y el abrazados. Claro seguramente iría tras ella

-Con personal, me refiero a que no es de tu interés, pero si quieres saber sobre mis relaciones lo podemos hablar cuando llegue- respondió con su sonrisa torcida

-Eres un cerdo-respondí y el estalló en risas – No me interesan tus porquerías, véselas a contar a quien si le importes.

-Eso es un "Puedes ir?"-me volvió a preguntar riendo

-Me da lo mismo, no voy a salir de la casa de cualquier manera- le dije, intentando esquivar sus orbes verdes, estaba colorada de los pies a la cabeza seguramente

-Regresaré temprano!- escuché que me gritó mientras yo caminaba más rápido por el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación

Edward no tenía idea de que me estaba doliendo su actitud, yo estaba haciendo lo imposible por cambiar, no le había ocasionado problemas en un mes entero y él se dedicaba a ignorarme, o a contestarme mal y en el peor de los casos-como hoy- a burlarse de mí.

Como la masoquista que era, me asomé por la ventana, y lo vi irse. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? No iba a quedarme como monja encerrada en mi casa, no cuando era un viernes de juerga. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar

-Hola Carmen

-Claro, claro, pasa por mí en 30 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no llevo guarurita

-Si, nos vemos en mi casa

-OK, hasta pronto.

Cullen podía irse a "divertir" con su "duende", pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Hay un dicho que recita "Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso" Ya me las arreglaría con mi custodio, cuando me regañara por salirme

Sombra

Delineador

Labial

Bolso

Plataformas

Todo estaba listo, justo media hora había pasado cuando oí el claxon de Carmen, bajé corriendo por las escaleras

-A donde crees que vas?-preguntó la voz serena de Reneé, mientras sostenía un periódico en la mano

-Con Carmen, regreso más tarde-me encaminé a la puerta

-Bella-llamó de nuevo-¿Dónde está Cullen?

-Lo dejé ir a arreglar un asunto ¿puedo irme?

-Siempre y cuando lleves protección

-Mamá-me quejé-Carmen es súper responsable, además….-me dedicó una mirada severa-mira para que estés más tranquila, cuando lleguemos al antro le llamo a Edward ¿sí?

-Prométemelo

-Ok, lo prometo- y no estaba mintiendo, salí apresurada de la casa

Carmen me saludó desde el auto, corrí hasta ella y la saludé al subir al vehículo, la puerta de la casa se abrió en automático cuando el auto apareció por la entrada

Todo mi panorama de la vida, se vio reducido a cenizas, cuando 5 sujetos encapuchados aparecieron por la puerta, el metal que sobresalía de sus cinturones, me hizo quedarme callada, y un estallido rompió el silencio. No podía moverme estaba paralizada. Entonces la sentí

De un material duro, y frio. Uno de los hombres colocaba una pistola en mi sien y me jalaba para salir del vehículo. Alcancé a ver la silueta de Jasper entre las sombras soltando más disparos, pero el encapuchado era más rápido. Y una bala se incrustó en la pierna de Hale.

La visión se comenzó a difuminar por los bordes, solo pude contemplar como Carmen era arrastrada junto conmigo al interior de una camioneta. Los ojos se me cerraron presa de la morfina, que inhalaba a través del pañuelo de uno de mis secuestradores.

.

.

..

**EDWARD POV**

-Dime Emmett

-Si, en tu casa, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Como?

-Pero ella… no.. No

-De cualquier forma se van a enterar

-Voy para allá

……………………….

-Qué pasa Edward?-me preguntó Tanya demasiado preocupada

Mi rostro debía delatar el terror que estaba viviendo en ese instante

-Dime qué pasa?, es mi papá?-me zarandeaba por los hombros presa del pánico ante mi silencio

-Es Isabella-susurré

-Que ocurre Edward?-Tanya estaba desesperada

-Secuestraron a Isabella-le dije sin el menor atisbo de expresión en la voz.

No sé cómo había salido de la casa de tanya, y no recordaba ninguna de las palabras que ella había dicho. Solo el haberle dicho a Rose que Emmett estaba bien, que no se preocupara

El mercedes negro corría a toda velocidad entre las calles atestadas de la ciudad, las luces de neón comenzaban a llenar el aire y yo solo podía pensar en una cosa. Si algo le pasaba a Isabella sería únicamente mi culpa.

* * *

Ola, primero que nada no me maten x favor !!! lo de Tanya Y Edward es algo que debe pasar, todo es parte de la historia. Segundo ¿como ven el secuestro de Bella? ahaha ¿creen que esto le ablande el corazón a su custodio?. Espero que les guste el capi. XOXO Vii


	10. Chapter 9

**_CAP O9_**

**_UNA BALA AL CORAZÓN_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Gente como la que soy, con la que "comparto calaña", habría querido primero vomitar, antes que pisar el asqueroso sitio al que nos llevaron.

La morfina hizo el efecto deseado, me sometieron y estaba bajo su merced, encerrada en una choza, atada de pies y manos. No tenía escapatoria.

El inconfundible hedor a cigarro, orines y alcohol se mezclaba por los recovecos de la habitación, en la que ahora descansaba sobre un triste petate, a mí lado con la cabeza inclinada estaba Carmen, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tremendos signos de moretones en las mejillas.

Le habían golpeado-por lo que se veía- consecuente número de veces y ahora estaba en un "trance". Yo acababa de despertar del mío, los efectos de somnolencia se habían disipado cuando me di cuenta de en qué o mejor dicho en quién se enfocaban.

Había querido despertar de mi estado de shock, por que su imagen se veía claramente entre mis recuerdos. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello broncíneo, su sonrisa torcida. Por mi mente vagaron los recuerdos de las bromas gastadas, el incidente en la alberca, mis "escapadas nocturnas", la huida-rescate en motocicleta, los sonrojos, las miradas, las palabras; tanto agrias como dulces. Todo absolutamente todo lugar, todo momento en donde el apareciera

Y me sentí culpable, por que mis primeros pensamientos se dirigieran a Edward en lugar de a Reneé o Charlie, sin poder explicar la razón comencé a sentir una especie de agua resbalando por mis mejillas

-No llores Bella, saldremos de aquí-irrumpió mis ensoñaciones la voz de Carmen

-Si-contesté notando como mi amiga acababa de salir del trance y luchaba por acercarse a mi-mis padres arreglaran todo-completé

No tenía por qué dudar de ellos, sabía que por dinero, los patéticos de mis secuestradores no tenían de que preocuparse, tarde o temprano saldríamos de aquí. Mi familia no nos dejaría allí, Edward no me dejaría allí. O al menos eso creía

-En que piensas Bella?-me preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, apagada

-En mi custodio-le respondí con franqueza

-No, no entiendo creí que lo odiabas- argumentó mi amiga

En ese momento creí y decidí que era mejor hablar entre las dos por lo menos me daría fuerza, y me "distraería" -si se podía llamar así- de la situación que estábamos viviendo

-Lo odiaba, o al menos eso creía-balbuceé- A lo que me refiero es que, Carmen yo le hacía la vida imposible, prácticamente lleva cuidando de mi 2 meses y le he hecho insoportable la existencia. Y si él hubiera…..-las lágrimas acudieron copiosas a mis ojos en ese punto de la frase-si hubiera estado con nosotras, no estaríamos aquí.-finalicé justo cuando 2 tipos entraban a la habitación

Eran completamente blancos, más pálidos que el papel, con los cabellos negros y las facciones desencajadas –maleantes asquerosos-pensé en mi fueron interno

Carmen los contemplaba atónita y yo por el contrario aunque sabía que mi vida peligraba y que de un movimiento se trataba, No tenía miedo.

No temía lo que me pudieran hacer, no temía a ellos en absoluto, lo único a lo que le tenía pánico era a no volver a ver nunca más a Edward Cullen.

**EDWAD POV**

No recordaba haber sufrido más el paso del tiempo, como ese día. La noche había sido más tortuosa de lo que había imaginado. Esque simplemente no podía concentrarme en nada, en nada más que no fuera Bella.

Había entrado como loco atormentado dando tumbos y azotando puertas y golpeando todo cuanto podía cuando entré a la casa

-Ya levantaron un acta ¿verdad?-había gritado histérico cuando entré en la sala

-Cálmate Edward-Emmett me tomó por los hombros

-Pero que ¡Como no hiciste nada por detenerlos!-le rugí prácticamente a Jasper

-Mira Cullen que te remuerda la consciencia por no haber estado presente no es mi problema-me contestó haciendo que la cólera se apoderara de mi ser y Emmett tuvo q intervenir antes de que ocurriera otro error

Y para ese entonces yo sabía que Realemente lo que me carcomía las entrañas era la culpa, maldita culpa que me estaba rompiendo el alma, me sentía un tarado impotente sin poder mover un dedo por ella.

Me levanté de la cama, y apoye dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, me pasé la mano por el cabello. – _Bella, Bella ¡Demonios ¿Dónde estás?!-_

El sonido vibrante de mi móvil, me hizo regresar a la realidad, no había parado de pensar en estrategias, movimientos y contactos, sobretodo contactos durante toda la noche y lo que iba de ese día- si es que era de día- alargué la mano.

-Demetri-Dije a mi interlocutor cuando deslicé la tapa del móvil.

-Lo siento, no yo no sabía que esperabas una llamada, si quieres

-Tanya?-pregunté aunque no tenía caso sabía que se trataba de ella

-Si, Edward, solo quería saber cómo estas-me dijo en un susurro

-¿Y cómo quieres que este?-le inquirí quizá más eufórico de lo que debería

-Ok. Edward lo siento, si, se que estas en un tramo muy difícil y que yo solo te estorbo con mi "cosas de niñas", así que en serio lo lamento. Adiós cuídate y cuando puedas y quieras llámame, que todo se resuelva. Isabella estará bien-y colgó

No me dio tiempo de decirle que lamentaba mi actitud idiota, pero es que verdaderamente no quería, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, con nadie que no fuera Isabella Swan. Anhelaba escucharla aunque fuera gritando y dando órdenes o armando berrinches, pero no podía y no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

El móvil volvió a timbrar, con la alerta de un mensaje de texto

-_Tu herramienta está lista. Av. Madero n° 112. Demetri_-

Y en esta ocasión no me quedó más que Bendecir al Cielo, por comenzar a vislumbrar la luz, al final del pasillo.

.

.

..

Regresé a casa en cuanto tuve el localizador en la mano

-Gracias al Cielo Edward-me dijo Charlie Swan el padre de Bella-Los secuestradores llamaron cuando te fuiste

-Y que dijeron?-el tono de preocupación llegó de nuevo

-Ellos quieren 100 000 de dólares por Bella-habló Reneé

-Y bien?-quise saber. Eran una familia adinerada, no entendía el por qué de no moverse con el paquete.

-El contador los traerá en unos minutos-anunció Hale que estaba entrando por la puerta que daba a la cocina

-Que conseguiste Cullen?-me preguntó Emmett

-Es un localizador- expliqué- Se activa cuando los secuestradores llamen y podremos conocer el lugar preciso en donde esta Bella

-Esa tecnología solo la usa la CIA Edward- me atacó Jasper

-Digamos que tengo contactos-respondí-Hace cuanto llamaron?

-Unas 2 horas o un poco más-Vaya me había tardado demasiado cuando salí por el localizador

-Necesito que llamen ¿les dijeron alguna hora, para volver a hacerlo?

-Solo dijeron que estuviéramos atentos-me respondió Reneé que tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, y me pregunté si yo tendría esa misma mirada.

El reloj no avanzaba, nunca lo hace cuando estás en situaciones difíciles, y mientras más demoraba, más me sentía un imbécil impotente. Me sentiría una cucaracha o peor aún que eso si algo le sucedía a Bella. Me daba repugnancia pensar en la clase de torturas, que esos desgraciados le estaban aplicando.

Me llené de rabia, al imaginarlos queriendo tocarla contra su voluntad. Por amor a Dios era una mujer, una niña, mi protegida-¡Con un demonio, es mi protegida!

Yo debía traerla de vuelta

El teléfono sonó y se trataba en efecto de ellos, dieron los datos precisos en donde entregar el dinero. Tomé las coordenadas, y no avisamos a la policía. No quería ponerla en peligro. Pero acabaría con ellos antes de que siquiera obtuvieran algo de la familia.

Jasper se quedó vigilando el teléfono, mientras Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos al epicentro del crimen.

La carretera cedió bajo el acelerador y nuestra prisa, mientras mis ansias por tenerla conmigo crecían cada vez más, a tal grado que ni yo mismo las entendía. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Bella tenía que regresar a mi, a la protección que le debían y que me juré de hoy en adelante le ofrecerían mis brazos

La alarma del aparato comenzó a dispararse, emitiendo ruidos, vestigios de actividad cercana. El lote estaba baldío y era prácticamente un basurero, había dos chozas cercanas una de la otra, mi aparato sonó con violencia, lo acallé.

-Es aquí-dije señalando una de las chozas

-Estás seguro?-inquirió Emmett

-Lo estoy-confirmé

Entramos en el área, nos movimos expertamente podría asegurar, pero los movimientos fueron inútiles cuando escuché esa conocida voz, que ahora desgarraba mis oídos con ese grito ensordecedor.

-Edward!-gritó Bella desde fuera, la pude ver por qué la choza no tenía ventanas, mientras el chirrido de llantas se gravaba en el pavimento, y se la volvían a llevar

Mis piernas reaccionaron automáticas y corrieron tras ella, intentando en vano alcanzarla, no podía pero necesitaba hacerlo

-Bella!-grité con los pulmones ardiendo, no tenía idea que había recorrido una cantidad tan grande hasta que Emmett llegó por mí en el Jepp

-Edward vámonos, no podemos ponerla en peligro-dijo y como marioneta subí al auto, sin esperanza. Con los brazos vacios. Sin Bella.

.

.

..

-Tú no tienes la culpa- me dijo Tanya rozando las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel

Estábamos en la cocina de la casa, esperando una llamada una noticia, Reneé había llorado como desquiciada cuando regresamos sin su hija, y yo me sentía más miserable que nunca

-No pude hacer nada por ella-le respondí

Tanya había ido a la casa a ver a Emmett y claro que también a mí, le había pedido disculpas, por mi actitud, pero aun así, podía notar el palpable vacio que me separaba de ella. La fuerza extraña que me unía a ella ahora me hacía sentir

Muy distante.

-La culpa la tienen quienes se la llevaron, no tú Edward, por favor-suplicó susurrando

-No se la pude regresar a su madre, ella es mi responsabilidad, trata de entenderme-también le suplicaba

-Entiendo que tu y ella…-dejó inconclusa la frase por que en ese instante el teléfono volvió a sonar, salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la concina y sincronizamos los teléfonos con Jasper y Emmett.

Teníamos la dirección, las instrucciones. Y pronto la tendríamos a ella.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando vi a Edward ahí sentí que la esperanza volvía a resurgir del polvo, pero solo duró una fracción de segundo, tenía que llamarlo, tenía que hacerle saber en ese grito que lo lamentaba.

Nos llevaron a un lugar parecido a unas bodegas, estaba atada aun de las manos, Carmen gritaba cosas a nuestros secuestradores, los hombres blancos de cabellos oscuros, me tenían apresada con un pañuelo la boca. No había podido hablar más a partir de ese momento.

Escuché que citaron a mi madre sola, sin protección y mucho menos policía, en el lugar donde me encontraba, con el dinero y en menos de una hora o no habría "trueque" como habían decidido llamarme

Perdí el rumbo de la consciencia cuando uno de los sujetos me golpeó con un revolver en la cabeza, la sangre, ese líquido rojo y espeso, además de caliente se hizo presente por mi rostro. Lo último que vi fue la cara de Carmen presa del pánico

-Vamos princesita levántate-me golpeaba insistente otro tipo-Tu mami esta lista para cambiarte-soltaba carcajadas asquerosas, mientras me liberaba de la especie de "bozal"

Uno llevaba a Carmen, el otro me apremiaba con la pistola en la espalda, la luz me cegó por un instante y el aire frio me hizo temblar ligeramente, cuando vislumbre la figura de una mujer la final del túnel al que conducían las bodegas.

-Mami!-grité sintiéndome una niña pequeña demasiado pequeña.

-Hija, Bella!-gritó entre sollozos

-Deja la maleta en el piso-ordenó el hombre

Mamá obedeció la instrucción

-Habrá un cambio de planes-continuó el tipo

-Como un cambio de planes?, Ustedes no…- mi madre no podía articular palabras

-Las dejaremos aquí en la carretera, cerca, solo nos aseguramos de que, no tengas "Guarurita" como los que nos atacaron hace un rato-dijo con suficiencia

-Deja a mi hija ya por favor-suplicaba mi madre

El movimiento de un cabello lo hizo ponerse en alerta máxima, no sé como lo notó yo no lo había hecho

-Sal de ahí maldito cobarde-le escupió, supe que se trataba de Emmett por la complexión del cuerpo y porque nunca dejaría ir a mi madre sola a ningún lado

Emmett salió de donde estaba escondido, levantó la colt en alto y la fue poniendo con cuidado en el piso

-Eso es-decía el hombre-eso es detrás de ella-dijo-¡Detrás de ella!-gritó

Emmett lo obedeció y sentí que las rodillas me flaqueaban

El sujeto hizo ademan de voltearme, para llevarme nuevamente de ahí, tomó el portafolio con el dinero y en ese momento eché a correr otra vez en dirección a mi madre.

No lo había visto, hasta que apareció de la nada interponiéndose entre la bala que venía disparada en mi dirección, volteé justo en el momento en que se estampaba en su pecho.

-Edward No!-grité mientras su cuerpo caía y el hombre se echaba a correr

-Edward!-escuchaba los gritos de mamá y Emmett, pero el permanecía inmóvil en el suelo

En ese instante pasaron miles de imágenes por mi cabeza, si Edward no despertaba estaba segura que moriría. Por que estaba enamorándome de el, o ya estaba enamorada.

-Estoy bien-dijo de pronto, y sentí que el alama me volvía al cuerpo

-Pero Edward cómo?-masculló mi madre

El se alzó la playera que lo cubría

-Un chaleco-susurró Emmett-Vámonos

Me abracé a mi madre, mientras Emmett ayudaba a Edward a llegar al automóvil, me sentía más viva que en muchas otras ocasiones aún cuando se suponía que debía estar aterrada, pero la vida la seguía sintiendo por que escuchaba su respirar detrás de mí.

-Bella!-Charlie había echado a correr mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta-Hija, lo lamento, me siento un impotente, yo..

-Los escuché papá, ellos no te dejaron ir

-Me alegra que estés bien

Nora, y Gino también me abrazaron, y entre llanto y palabras de aliento, choque con su mirada varias veces detenida fijamente en mí.

Subí a mi alcoba y me duché habían sido las 24 horas mas aterradoras que pudiera haber imaginado nunca, las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, agradecí infinitamente a Dios por dejarme vivir y por dejarlo vivir

Las imágenes se reproducían en mi cabeza, una bala el cayendo, y como si reviviera el incidente volvía a sentir que moría yo, si lo veía perdido

-Bella-llamó mi madre desde la puerta

-Adelante-ella se introdujo en la alcoba y se acercó a mí

-Hija, mi amor-me abrazó con fuerza

-Mamá esto es mi culpa, yo se que debía hacerte caso, y por mis necesidades y mis niñerías, ha sucedido pero créeme que he aprendido

-A veces la vida nos enseña de maneras muy duras mi amor, pero me alegra que aprendas aun cuando esta situación casi me come viva

-Lo sé mamá y lo siento, pero creo que estoy madurando-ella sonrió

-Hija... sé que tal vez esto no es lo más conveniente pero Bella. Edward salvó tu vida-No tenía que decírmelo lo sabía de sobra, sin él estaría muerta.

-No te preocupes… se lo que tengo que hacer

**EDWARD POV**

Respiraba. Por fin respiraba, Después de un día entero de sufrimiento y angustia, me sentía feliz, Bella estaba de vuelta y yo había podido enmendar mi daño, mantenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba el borbotear del agua de la piscina, necesitaba relajarme

-Bella-susurré, la habitación se había embriagado de Fresias, la reconocería siempre

-Como lo sabes?-respondió, pero no me moví

-Me he grabado tu olor-dije abriendo los ojos, clavándolos en su achocolatada mirada, y levantándome sobre los codos

-Edward-susurró, mientras se acercaba a mí, poniéndose de rodillas-Gracias, se que no lo he dicho, pero sin ti hoy estaría 2 metros bajo tierra

-Tú siempre lo dices es mi trabajo, no debes agradecerlo-arremetí

-Esto fue diferente-hizo una pausa y yo abrí los ojos-Cuando estaba en ese asqueroso lugar. Te… te sentí-susurró más cerca de mí su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro-Y quiero que tú también me sientas a mi-dijo

y entonces sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos traté de dominar mis impulsos, pero lo deseaba, deseaba probar el elixir de sus labios y entonces, su boca se juntó con la mía.

* * *

Ola aw!!! estoii nerviiOsa lo admiitO. No se q pensarán de este capii, si se q estan largos, pero bueno como a mi m gustan asii, asii ls escribo xD.


	11. Chapter 1O

**_CAP 10_**

**_BULIMIA, HERIDAS Y CONFUSIÓN_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que crees sentir algo, es mejor que lo compruebes, eso había decidido por eso ya no había vuelta de hoja, cuando mi boca se unió a la suya, lo sentí, y lo comprobé, me estaba enamorando de mi custodio

Sus besos eran suaves, pero desesperantes, necesitaba probar cada vez mas de ellos, al principio se mostraba indeciso pero, en pocos instantes su lengua se enredó con la mía, enredé mis dedos en sus broncíneos cabellos, mientras comenzaba a sentir, que algo dentro de mí se empezaba a llenar.

Edward se alejó de mí, abrí los ojos sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y estupidez, cuando me encontré con sus hermosos ojos y su rostro contrariado.

-Lo siento Isabella, pero-hizo una pausa mientras yo seguía embelesada-yo no me involucro para la gente con la que trabajo

Me reí involuntariamente, dándome cuenta que aún tenía una mano en su rostro

-Si no te involucras por que hoy me salvaste la vida?-pregunté aún atontada por sus labios-Expusiste tu vida por mí, me cubriste, si eso no es involucrarte entonces ¿Qué es?

-A eso se le llama trabajo, ese es mi deber Isabella-dijo y se volvió a recostar

-Bueno yo pensé que era un buen detalle agradecerte de alguna manera-le dije en el tono más despectivo que encontré-Y decidí besarte, pero a decir verdad, me dio algo de asquito

Me estaba doliendo hasta el hígado, nadie nunca me había despreciado y tampoco me habían dañado tanto como Edward lo había hecho con esas simples palabras

-Si te dio asquito, no vuelvas a besarme- me respondió aun recostado y con los ojos cerrados

-Nunca más-contesté tragándome la bilis que sentía y levantándome para alejarme de ahí, tanto como pudiera.

De algo estaba segura, no iba a llorar, tenía un orgullo una dignidad, y Edward Cullen, no iba a ser obstáculo para mi, nunca más le había dicho y tendría que cumplirlo. Aunque me costara la vida, iba a arrancar de tajo lo que comenzaba a sentir por el.

Subí hecha una furia a mi habitación, el escozor en mis ojos era latente, y agradecí los golpecillos en la puerta para no derramar una lágrima tonta.

-Bella, cariño ¿puedo entrar?-llamó Reneé

-Claro mamá pasa

-Como sigues?-preguntó regodeándome con los brazos

-Mejor-susurré

-Tuve tanto miedo hoy-me confesó-no sé qué haría si te perdiera

-Mami- en realidad no sabía que responderle, sabía que el amor de una madre es incomparable, pero no lo conocería hasta que yo lo fuera

-Si no hubiera sido por Cullen

Ok, hasta ahí todo iba perfecto

-Mamá ya basta. Edward solo hacía su trabajo- dije ásperamente su frase "solo cumplía con mi trabajo" si que se me quedaría grabada-Así que no lo tratemos como si fuera un superhéroe

-Pasó algo entre tú y Cullen hija? –odiaba que me conociera tan bien

-No, nada mamá-deseaba que no hubiera sucedido nada-No pasó nada, solo es que estoy harta de Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, ahora ¿me dejas dormir?

-Te quiero-me respondió dándome un abrazo – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella

-Lo se mamá, gracias-se deshizo del agarre y salió de mi habitación

Esa también sería una noche larga

**EDWARD POV**

Di vueltas insistentemente sobre la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, uno no puede dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia cuando lo ha besado su jefa, y vaya que me había besado. Había tenido que juntar todas las fuerzas del cielo, la tierra y el submundo para separarme de ella

Debía tener en claro mis objetivos, y las razones de aquella mezcla de sabores

Bella estaba agradecida, y posiblemente hasta los efectos del secuestro hubieran repercutido en su mente

Yo no podía ir besando mujeres por el mundo. Me levanté y senté en la cama, el pantalón de franela del pijama arrastraba sobre el suelo, y la camiseta blanca ceñida, parecía hacerse más pequeña. Hasta yo me estaba volviendo loco.

Simplemente no podía dejar que se me fuera de las manos, reconocía que Bella me atraía, era hermosa no estaba ciego, pero no iba a aprovecharme de ella y mucho menos dejaría que ella jugara de nuevo conmigo, y mayor aún si el juego repercutía en mi corazón

Pero este corazón latía enloquecido por alguien a quien había prácticamente borrado del mapa. Tanya. Entonces cabía preguntarme si de verdad latía enloquecido por ella.

-Eres Patético-me dije dispuesto a dormir, aunque eso sucedió aproximadas las 3 de la mañana

.

..

Nuevamente los ojos me picaban no había conseguido dormir lo suficientemente bien, pero el trabajo llamaba, y no podía esperar

Tomé un desayuno en la cocina, y mientras leía las últimas noticias del periódico, sobre la mesita, escuché a Gino y a Nora decir que Tanya venía ese día a entregar el bonsái que reparaba para la señora Swan.

Y aunque la reacción que tuvo mi rostro fue de una completa felicidad, no estaba seguro de que hubiera tocado la puerta de mi alma. Eso no era una buena señal

El día de ayer por la mañana aun estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. Hoy todo era confuso

-Quién demonios es Mike Newton?- entró gritando Nora que había tenido que regresarse a abrir la puerta mientras Gino, abría la alacena y se encogía de hombros

Pero ese nombre, ese nombre ya lo tenía, salí como alma que lleva el diablo y me lo encontré en la sala, de pie a las escaleras con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Qué carajo hace el aquí?-no pude evitar soltar

Bella volteó a verme iracunda y lo tomó de la mano. Un picor desenfrenado subió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y necesité apretar los puños para no soltar una blasfemia. Claro que recordaba a ese "niño" era quien se había levado a Bella el día de la fuga en las motos

-Haber, yo no tengo-porque-darte-explicaciones-separó las últimas palabras como si le hablara a un discapacitado, eso hizo encender aún más mi enojo y me di la vuelta para evitar ver lo que era evidente, lo encaminaría a su habitación

Y entonces imaginé sus labios, suaves y delicados, los que me besaban la noche anterior, siendo invadidos por otra carne, la del tal Mike, me giré y azoté la puerta de la cocina.

-Estas bien?-preguntó la chica con el pequeño árbol entre las manos

-Hola-respondí y la abracé impulsivamente-Perdón Tany, no había podido llamar, ya sabes lo de Isabella y…

Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios

-No te preocupes, todo está bien

-No, no todo-respondí mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mi cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron y me acerqué despacio, en un instante su lengua bailaba deliciosamente contra la mía

-Papá está por aquí-susurró contra mis labios

Entonces me aterrizó el avión de la cordura y la solté. Me estaba comportando tan estúpidamente, yo no era así, pero debía reconocer, que ese beso había sido necesario, para borrar los vestigios del sabor de Bella.

-Buenos días-saludó Reneé entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días señora

-Hola Reneé-contestó Tanya

-Hola cariño, me avisaron que estabas buscándome ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a entregarle su bonsái-y lo puso en sus manos con una delicadeza propia de un ángel como ella

Reneé se mostró tan complacida con su trabajo, que se vio en la necesidad de ofrecerle un empleo de jardinería en la casa, ya que –Sus arbolitos morirían sin el cuidado de Tanya-

-Edward, puedes llamar a Bella, dile que quiero hablar con ella-pidió y Tanya me miró confusa

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo-y me dirigí escaleras arriba, temiendo sobrenaturalmente lo que fuera a encontrarme

Pero para mi sorpresa Mike ya no estaba en la casa, y la habitación de Bella estaba completamente desierta.

-Isabella, tu madre te necesita-dije esperando recibir una respuesta desde el baño

-Ya voy-respondió saliendo del lugar comiendo un chocolate-Ya, lárgate, me lavo los dientes y bajo-y se volvió a encerrar

Sobre su cama estaba un paquete de chocolates, que sin poder evitar descubrí para encontrarme con que no había ni uno solo, me acerqué con cuidado a la puerta y la escuché nuevamente vomitar

Tristeza, eso era lo que sentía, esa chica estaba completamente enferma

Entre en la cocina de vuelta, mientras Tanya palmeaba las hojas de otros bonsái

-Que es todo eso?-le pregunté

-Ya te dije que a las plantas también se les trata con amor-respondió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos

Me era inevitable no acercarme a ella, era una hermosa mujer, que para su edad era lo bastante madura e inteligente

Un grito furico y tremendo me hizo alejarme de ella

-¡MAMÁ!-fue lo que rompió el silencio

-Ya lo debe saber no?-me preguntó mi ángel

-Seguro que si-Bella se había enterado que Tanya trabajaría en la jardinería de la casa y como no la soportaba le había reclamado algo a Reneé

-Esa chava está muy mal de los nervios

-Así es ella, pancho teatro y drama, te acostumbraras-le respondí

-Creo que si me apoyas será más fácil, pero ahora debo irme, necesito avisarle a mi madre lo que ha pasado

-Claro, nos veremos por aquí de cualquier forma

-Seguro-respondió dejándome un tierno beso en los labios

Ahora entraba la fase ve a cuidar de la niña, así que en cuento Tanya salió por la puerta trasera, me dirigí al espectáculo que figuraba de coliseo Romano

Bella daba de gritos contra su madre, reprochándole no amarla como le había dicho, mientras Reneé al borde del cólera tomaba su bolso y desaparecía por la puerta principal

Mi custodiada echó a correr por las escaleras, ya era una costumbre muy bien definida y dos segundos después se escuchó el azotón de la puerta. Estaba consciente que debía estar demasiado colérica, para no haber notado mi presencia

La busqué pero como de costumbre no había nadie en la habitación, solo la permanente puerta cerrada del baño, no me importó la había visto llorar como nunca, gritar y hacer berrinche como nunca, y entré

-Edward-dijo frenéticamente, mientras trataba de incorporarse torpemente sobre sus rodillas

-Isabella que haces?-no podía creer que mis sospechas fueran ciertas

-Me sentía mal, me dolió el estómago

-No, claro que no, tu eres bulímica

-No!-gritó cuando se puso de pie

-Isabella necesitas ayuda-le dije tomándola por los brazos

-No soy una enferma, no!-dijo cuando la sentí desplomarse en mis brazos

La cargué pegándola a mi cuerpo, como ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones y la dejé sobre la cama, empapé un algodón en alcohol y comencé a frotar sus brazos, poco a poco sus hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate se abrieron

-Edward, no se lo digas a nadie-fue lo primero que dijo

-Bella-susurré era la primera vez que la llamaba así-tienes un problema, necesito

-No, no necesitas decirlo-respondió apoyándose sobre sus codos

-Estas enferma

-Pero no tienes por qué decirlo-decía y repetía mientras lágrimas bañaban su rostro

-Dejame ayudarte

-Por qué?-me preguntó aun llorando y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, se veía tan frágil tan indefensa, pero reprimí mis necesidades

-Por qué no voy a permitir que te mates-y creo que le pareció una explicación suficiente

-Si te dejo hacerlo, no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Tu ganas, pero es la última vez que me quedo callado-conseguí responderle después de analizarlo, si estaba dispuesta a cooperar era mejor que por el momento aceptara sus reglas

-Gracias-susurró-¿me puedes dejar sola?, necesito dormir

Asentí y salí de su habitación, mientras perdía su mirada entre la puerta

**BELLA POV**

No voy a permitir que te mates, me había dicho y había sentido mi corazón inflarse después de todo le importaba

Que se tratara de ética profesional o de su calidad humana me valía un soberano cacahuate, le importaba eso era todo lo que debía y quería saber.

Me quedé dormida en cuestión de minutos, pero su imagen no desapareció de mi mente ni un segundo. Un golpe de nudillos en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, el anaranjado violáceo del cielo, indicaba que la tarde estaba entrada, debía haber dormido demasiado y mi estómago comenzó a hacer cuentas en ello.

-Pasa-dije algo adormilada

-Perdón, te traje esto-indicó una bandeja de comida, era fruta y gelatina-y esto –meneó en la otra mano una hoja blanca

-Gracias no tenías por que hacerlo

-No bajaste a comer e imagino que tienes hambre

-La verdad la tengo-le respondí sentándome en la cama-Y eso?-señale el documento

-Es para tu enfermedad- lo miré con los ojos como platos

-Sigues con eso?

-Isabella ya habíamos quedado en algo

Dónde había quedado el tierno y delicioso Bella?

-Ya, se que hicimos un trato, pero lo cumpliré a mi modo

-Eres una terca

-Y tu un metiche-no pude evitar decirle

-Come y piensa-dijo antes de salir de mi habitación

.

.

..

El día siguiente aclaró mis ideas, o las despejó solo un poco, estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a Edward, mientras el se mantuviera callado, me puse la ropa deportiva, bajé por un jugo y salí al jardín, mi madre se había ido temprano a la empresa y yo estaba más sola que un muégano en la casa

Edward seguramente estaría en el jardín haciendo ejercicio, y no me había equivocado, pero su compañía era la estúpida de Tanya, ya no tenía caso negarlo estaba enferma, si podía tener bulimia, pero también celos, enferma de malditos celos

Me acerqué dudosa, el ángulo me favorecía los veía y escuchaba pero ellos a mi no

-Y como es que pueden tener anorexia o bulimia y que su familia no se de cuenta?-preguntaba ella

-Pues comen normalmente, a solas compulsivamente y después vomitan-respondía Edward a la chiquilla esa

Era lógico que estaba hablando de mí, el coraje, las ganas de llorar, de golpearlo, de arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya, se apodaron de mí

-Eres de lo peor-bufé y el detuvo mi mano antes de que se estampara en su mejilla

-Tanya, Isabella y yo tenemos que arreglar algo ahora regresamos

-No-susurró la entrometida-Yo mejor los dejo voy a la casa- hasta que hacía algo coherente la niñita

-Eres un traidor Cullen-le solté en cuanto ella desapareció de nuestra visión

-De que hablas?

-De cómo pudiste decirle a esa todo?, Que no te enseñaron a guardar secretos?, yo confié en ti y así me pagaste-no pude evitar derramar lágrimas el a quien le había confiado mi más grande secreto me apuñalaba por la espalda

-Ahora escúchame tu a mi-dijo tomándome por los hombros- Yo nunca, oye bien NUNCA le dije a Tanya tu nombre.

Lo único que hice fue pedirle un consejo, para una amiga que estaba enferma, si lo hice fue en un intento desesperado de ayudarte, solo eso, maldita sea Isabella! No quiero, no voy a dejarte morir-me zarandeó y soltó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Me quedé callada

-No te preocupes a ella no le vuelvo a contar nada, pero a tus padres si-y se encaminó a la casa

-Edward espérate-le dije no me convenía que lo supieran Charlie o Reneé-Ya mira por favor, es agotador pelar contigo siempre, hicimos un trato ya lo siento, si me enojé no me gusta que compartan mis secretos con nadie mas

-Eso no te da derecho a portarte siempre igual conmigo Isabella, no soy una pieza de ajedrez que puedes mover a tu antojo

-Ya lo se, y lo siento, podemos reconstruir el trato y volver a ser amigos?-le pregunté

-Reconstruimos el trato, pero tú y yo no somos amigos

Y sus palabras volvían a ser un lacerante para mi corazón sin que el se diera cuenta.

* * *

se que no es lo que esperaban y lo siento, pero creo que es necesario para el transcurso de la historia no obstante quiero decir que después de este sigue lo bueno, las cosas ya empiezan a subir de nivelAsí que espero q aunq no sea su favorito m dejen su opinion y las agradeceré en el alma


	12. Chapter 11

**_CAP 11_**

**_PROTEGIENDO LA VERDAD_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Cuando has confiado un secreto, estas prácticamente en las manos de quien lo sabe, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Edward conocía mi enfermedad, me sentía como un títere a su merced, y me dolía estar en esas condiciones.

Edward Cullen no se merecía que yo lo amara, por que ahora estaba más que segura de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía el ¿Qué como lo sabia?, había sido demasiado sencillo.

No podía verlo con Tanya, la tipa me enfermaba el hígado con solo mirarla, toda ella destilando miel, había sido suficiente cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación aquella vez

-Lo siento no quiero interrumpir- dije con la voz ahogada, pero intentando mantenerme firme, tampoco quería que el viera lo mucho que me afectaba-Nora dijo que estabas en la casa y….

-Necesitas ir a algún sitio?-me preguntó mientras Tanya se "desmontaba" de su cuerpo

Seguramente ya había sido retosadero de cuerpos esa cama, y pude sentir una contraída involuntaria del corazón cuando pensé en la escena que acababa de interrumpir

-No, solo…-las palabras no me salieron- Olvídalo-y cerré la puerta, no escuché nada más proveniente de la habitación. Me quedé en la cocina con la cabeza entre las manos

¿En qué bendita y maldita hora había venido a enamorarme de mi guardaespaldas? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido si yo había jurado que lo odiaba y lo odiaría de por vida?

Tanya no había salido de la habitación, y yo me había quedado como idiota esperando sentada por más de una hora.

_Ellos haciendo el amor. Yo soñando con ser el suyo_

Después de ese día, todos los demás no habían cambiado mucho que digamos, se levantaba temprano y yo casi no hablaba, permanecía en silencio mientras comenzábamos a calentar para después correr por la pista de atletismo del club

Cada día me acompañaba primero a correr y luego a nadar, se fijaba en lo que comía y hasta había escondido cada chocolate y paleta que había en la casa a fin de que mis sentidos de vampiresa no los encontraran

Según el queriéndome evitar "atracones" de comida, y previendo que no fuera a vomitar. Con su ayuda debía reconocer llevaba una semana entera sin vomitar, a pesar de no haber ido con ningún nutriólogo

Pero este secreto en lugar de unirnos como se suponía debía hacer, parecía distanciarnos aún más. A veces sonreía como tonta rememorando los berrinches, por lo menos era una forma de tenerlo cerca

Y ahora, con Tanya metida en la jardinería de la casa todos los días, lo único a lo que se limitaba después de nuestras carreras, y nados matutinos era a encerrarse con ella lo que restaba del día a menos que yo lo necesitara

Escondiéndome para que no notara mis sentimientos, detrás de la máscara dura y arrogante de la niña caprichosa y mimada que siempre había sido y que seguramente le seguiría representando

Mamá, Gino y Nora habían notado que la chipa de egoísmo y coquetería se esfumaba de mi vida

-No pasa nada- le había respondido a Reneé en innumerables ocasiones

-Estás segura que esto no tiene que ver con la aparente relación de Edward y Tanya?-preguntaba ella repetidas veces

A lo que mi respuesta siempre era la misma

- Segura- Dicha esa última palabra se daba el tema por cerrado

.

.

-Hola-dije mientras entraba por la cocina, buscando a Nora como todas las tardes, esperando que me preparara algo "nutritivo" para comer, siempre comía sola, mis padres nunca estaban en casa y Nora era un puerto seguro en mi existencia, un pilar y un punto de apoyo

Nadie respondió, tenía que hallar de cualquier manera a Edward, algo dentro de mí me lo suplicaba con fuerza, podía ser una masoquista pero prefería verlo en los brazos de Tanya, que sabiéndolo de libertino en otra cama

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba sosteniendo un montón de fotografías viejas entre las manos y su mirada estaba tan perdida como su cabeza dentro de esos papeles. A pesar de todo suspiré liberándome de no haberlo encontrado teniendo sexo.

Pero la sensación de vacío que emanaba su habitación estaba segura que era la misma que destilaba su alma

-Edward-susurré irrumpiendo en la habitación

El salió del trance inmediatamente y me miró con los ojos cristalinos

El corazón se contrajo, era la primera vez que él se permitía verse débil delante de mí

-Edward estas bien?-le pregunté tontamente, por que era evidente que no lo estaba

-Isabella, necesito estar solo

-No no lo necesitas, mírate, necesitas hablar con alguien estar con alguien ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-le pregunté un poco más alterada

-Isabella que no entiendes?-gruño poniéndose de pie-Por una vez entiende lo que te digo

No quise hacer más esfuerzo, tampoco quería obligarlo a que me dijera nada, ya no quería agobiarlo, decidí dar la vuelta y salir de su cuarto, un papel doblado atisbó debajo de la cama

Eran los ojos dorados más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca, el cabello entre rojizo y castaño y tenía la sonrisa más franca del mundo. Era una mujer bellísima

-Es mi madre-susurró acercándose a tomar la fotografía

Me quedé helada, no había hecho eso a propósito, alcé los ojos y choqué con su mirada, aún empañada por el agua que se había almacenado ahí

-Es hermosa-le respondí cuando el me ofreció la fotografía

-Lo es-susurró y me indicó que me sentara en la cama. Le hice caso

-Donde esta?-pregunté cuando el silencio se había hecho presente

-Ella nos dejó-respondió con franqueza y yo no supe que responder-Mi padre es adicto a las apuestas, y ella conoció a un tipo que la acompañaba siempre-en ese punto su voz se quebró-Alice y yo nos quedamos solos, cuando encontramos el closet vacío, y la casa perdió su esencia, nunca volvimos a ser los mismos.

-Alice?-inquirí a pesar de mis esfuerzos por preguntarle cualquier otra cosa referente a su madre, pero el nombre de una mujer en el contexto me tomó por sorpresa

-Alice es mi hermana, ¿recuerdas aquel día que dijiste que la chica de cabello negro era mi novia?

Fruncí el ceño recordando a la chica que había comparado con un duendecillo

-Si la recuerdo-respondí tranquila

-Ella es mi hermana, aunque ella si la sigue viendo

-Por qué no lo haces tú también?-pregunté sin ser consciente de lo que hacía

Su semblante se endureció y se levantó de golpe de la cama

-Ella nos dejó, yo no le voy a mendigar su amor-gruño

-Tal vez…-comencé a querer rebatirlo pero su expresión me acalló

-Un secreto por otro-pronunció cuando yo me ponía en pie y dejaba la fotografía en la cama, donde al reverso alcancé a leer con una letra preciosa Esme Cullen

-Y aun yo salgo debiéndote-mascullé cuando me encaminé a la puerta cerrándola despacio

Hice ademán de retirarme pero me quedé escuchando esta vez, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar

Inhalé fuertemente antes de marcharme

Era un dolor lacerante tano para Edward como ahora lo era para mí, sin dudas mi lado egocéntrico se había escondido en un resquicio de mi mente

Un dolor en el estómago se acrecentó y corrí prácticamente escaleras arriba, al refugio seguro que representaba mi habitación. Para ese entonces ya sabía a qué atribuirle el dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces volqué el estómago sobre el retrete, sintiéndome débil y derrotada, llegando a la absurda conclusión que mi máximo solo era una semana sin esa maldita enfermedad.

Me levanté despacio, sintiendo clavados en la espalda u par de ojos

-Bella, cariño estas bien?-preguntó preocupada mi madre

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?, no tenía idea de cómo responderle, las ideas se me cerraron y el mundo se me vino encima

-Bella, hija ¿estás enferma?-preguntó acercándose a mi

-Yo mamá…-la hora de decir la verdad se había llegado. Y como siempre yo no estaba preparada

-No está enferma, está embarazada-respondió la aterciopelada voz que ya tanto conocía

Las miradas de mi madre y la mía se dirigieron a el que se mantenía de pie, recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta del baño. Me quedé perpleja, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mentirle a mi madre de esa manera?

Pensé que la paz, y la tregua eran un estandarte inquebrantable en tiempos de angustia, pero me estaba dando la espalda ¿o que pretendía?

-Como dices Edward?-preguntó mi madre con la expresión del rostro totalmente desencajada

-Lo que escuchó señora, Bella no está enferma, está embarazada, creo que debería creerme nadie mejor que yo para saberlo

Y entonces comprendí el significado de la expresión de mi madre y la sonrisa amable del rostro de el

-Mamá…-susurré apenas pude

-Hija, tu y Edward?-preguntó con el rostro crispado-así que era eso lo que tenías-susurró en una afirmación

-Mamá, yo no-quise contradecirla pero era imposible

-Quien es el padre?-le preguntó a Edward, no a mi

-Creo que es evidente señora-respondió el con el tono más sereno que nunca le había escuchado

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Edward se había echado la culpa por mi?

Me pellizqué un hombro, Charlie siempre decía que cuando tuviera pesadillas de pequeña lo hiciera y eso me devolvería a la realidad, pero ni el pellizco hizo que las siluetas de mi madre y Edward desaparecieran de mi campo de visión. Por que era real

-Bueno, eso si que no me lo esperaba, o tal vez si, pero no de este modo-dijo mi madre meneando las manos delante de su rostro

-Lo siento señora yo no quise que esto se diera de este modo, no lo previmos pero quiero que sepa que me haré cargo tanto de Bella, como del bebé

-Es lo menos que puedes decir al respecto- le contestó ella y después se giró hacia mi cara de perplejidad- no podemos decírselo a tu padre aún

Meneé la cabeza asintiendo, pero en un estado de trance. Debía reconocer que si Reneé fuera el tipo de madres persignadas me habría dado un sermón y tal vez corrido de la casa, pero mi madre ni era una devota, ni yo estaba embarazada.

-Bien, quiero hablar contigo en el despacho Bella, ¿bajas?-y miró a Edward para desaparecer de la estancia

-Por qué dijiste eso?- mis nervios se alteraron y él me sujetó por las muñecas

-Te lo prometí-respondió

-Pues yo no recuerdo que me hubieras prometido, hacerte padre imaginario-dije con sarcasmo

-Te prometí que protegería el secreto que me confiaste, y eso estoy haciendo

-Pero, no se te ocurrió una idea más sana?

-Dime alguna otra-dijo aún sosteniéndome de las muñecas, pero sin fuerza

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por mí, el era un hombre de palabra, que primero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, su reputación y hasta su trabajo, por proteger un secreto que ni siquiera era de él. Que no le correspondía, pero me había salvado

-Gracias-susurré y el me acercó a su pecho, y me estrechó en sus brazos

No pude prever ese abrazo, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, pero me sentía tan protegida estando ahí con el

-Vamos tu madre, quiere vernos aún-susurró y me tomó de la mano

Así entramos al despacho de Reneé quien nos vio totalmente sorprendida, el acuerdo fue no decirle nada a Charlie hasta que Edward consiguiera otro empleo y que mientras tanto debíamos aparentar seguir como custodio-patrona

Estaba segura que el estaba como yo riendo en su interior, pero oprimía mi mano en consideradas ocasiones, lo cual me obligó a divagar en el pensar si fuera real, y si el pudiera estar conmigo para siempre, no solo por proteger un secreto

-La competencia será la semana entrante y si quieres ganar deberás aplicarte Isabella-me dijo mi entrenador de natación

Mientras yo miraba a Tanya, chapotear en la alberca y a Edward de pie como a 10 metros de distancia de ella, me reí interiormente, cuando ella se acercaba a la orilla de la piscina

-Yo soy la mejor y claro que ganaría ¿lo dudas?-escuché a Tanya contener una risa-Pero en mi condición no voy a competir

Decidí emplear el apoyo que tenía por parte de Edward, y jugar mis cartas completamente bien

-Te duele el estómago Bella?-preguntó con un dejo de hipocresía en la voz, la mustia de Tanya era solamente eso y nada más una mustia entera

Edward creía que era un ángel, pero era el demonio disfrazado de niña buena, y me iba a dar un gusto, descubrirla frente al "padre de mi hijo"

-No Tanya, estoy embarazada- le respondí tranquila mientras bajaba los googles-Y si quieres saber de quién, es de Edward Cullen-dije entes de lanzarme a la alberca

Cuando salí ella ya no estaba ahí, la busqué con la mirada por la estancia pero no apareció y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro

-Que te pasa?-preguntó el terciopelo detrás de mí, pude sentir como su aliento chocaba con mi cuello

-Tengo que preguntarte algo

-Dilo-respondió mientras nos encarábamos

-Que va a pensar tu novia de todo esto?-él sabía a qué me refería

-Ella no es mi novia, Isabella- respondió y su aliento chocó contra mi rostro-En cambio y tú vas a ser la madre de mi hijo-y se río con esa sonrisa torcida suya

**EDWARD POV**

Entonces su rostro se acercó al mío

Un escuálido –Gracias-se asomó por sus labios antes de verla cerrar los ojos para dejarme acercarme a ella

Al principio parecía reacia a recibirme, pero poco a poco sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como en ese primer beso que había recibido de ella, me había costado admitir que su boca estaba diseñada para la mía que encajábamos a la par y me dolía más saber que no era posible

La tomé por la cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo aunque estuviera empapada, me daba lo mismo. Y rememoré el porqué de lo que estaba haciendo

A si, por que cuando ella había visto a mi madre, yo le había abierto mi corazón entero y no era un secreto por otro como le había dicho, era algo que simplemente tenía que contárselo

Yo no iba a permitir que la encerraran en algún lugar para enfermos, me constaba que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para recuperarse incluso, podía mas esfuerzo del necesario, para que yo no la dejara sola

¿Qué por que lo había hecho? Aunque me costaba un mundo reconocerlo debía ser sincero, aunque no fuese con ella, no podía mentirle a mi corazón más de lo que ya hacía

Bella Swan movía mis sentidos, movía mis neuronas, aceleraba mi corazón, estaba tan indefensa, tan necesitada de amor, ¿Por qué no ayudarla una vez en la vida?

Dejé que sus manos se enredaran en mis cabellos y apoyé mi frente con la suya cuando nos faltó el aire, ninguno dijo nada y ella se separó de mí para dirigirse a los vestidores

Lo tenía claro

1.- Las cosas con Tanya iban a tener un giro de 360° un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar después de todo, aunque también reconocía que mi corazón se encontraba dividido en 2

Bella y Tanya

Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Una era la alegría y otra la pasión y por las dos sentía, era un maldito imbécil, pero no había tenido opción, me había enamorado de ambas

Y ahora decidía estar con una, con el lado del fuego ardiente y abrazador, si jugaba estaba seguro de salir quemado. Pero ya era muy tarde para prever. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

* * *

Les diije q las cosas cambiiariian y se pondriian iintensas en este capiitulO, asii q ¿como ven? Edward reconoce sus sentiimientos y enciima va a ayudar a Bella y de que forma!!! Veamos que pasa en Mintiendole al corazón ^^. Hasta aqii esta actualiizado el fic en el blOg por lo tantO es hora de q anunciie q actualizare cada sabado. Lo siento quisiera hacerlo mas seguido, pero la escuela es algo maligno ¬¬ spro q hayan disfrutado de todos los capis, pero vamos a ir a la par del blog ^^ Graciias x sus reviews


	13. Chapter 12

**_CAP 12_**

**_DECIRTE ADIÓS_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Una oleada de remordimiento me azotó en cuanto vi la primera lágrima brotar de sus bellos ojos. Estaba sufriendo y estaba más que claro que por mi culpa

¿Es que como podía ser tan imbécil?

Cuando había decidido ayudar a Bella, solo había pensado en mí, y en mis "necesidades" y mi egoísmo solo me dejó mal parado, y ahora con él un corazón que consolar y las posibilidades de perder el empleo. Por pendejo, por pensar con las piernas antes que con la cabeza.

Bella, estaba siempre conmigo, más aun porque ahora sería "el padre del hijo que esperaba". Por todos los cielos ¿Cómo carajo se había creído Reneé esa soberana idiotez? Como si no nos hubiese visto lo bastante pelados todo el tiempo, como para suponer que ella estaría embarazada, y luego tragarse la sarta de mentiras que conllevaban a que yo era el padre.

-Por impulsivo, por blandengue, por caliente- eso me gritaba la consciencia siempre que me hacía las preguntas

De una cosa si no me podía quejar, Bella había cambiado bastante su actitud conmigo, incluso, su juramento de jamás volver a besarme se veía resquebrajado en cuanto nuestros rostro se acercaban. Y yo lo disfrutaba, por que ella no era solo calentura o diversión, o pasión o que se yo, en la mitad y justo la mitad de mi corazón se escribía su nombre, por que cada vez que la besaba un torrente de emociones me embargaba

Amor

Amor hubiese dicho Es.. Ella, eso hubiese dicho, pero ella no conocía el significado de esa palabra, nunca lo conocería por que de haberlo hecho no nos habría dejado nunca.

Pero ahora con las lágrimas mojándome la playera, y su cuerpo tibio cerca de mi pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón y el decadente sonido de su respiración, me maldecía y me condenaba. Merecía irme al mismísimo infierno

Froté nuevamente su espalda con ambas manos

-Lo siento-le repetía entre susurros

-No te creo-dijo apartándose repentinamente de mi-No puedes estar esperando un bebé, no de ella- gritó y se puso de pie

-Tanya, de verdad lo lamento, pero así son las cosas yo no…

-Cállate ya!-gritó-Dime ¿Qué te dijo Isabella? ¿Estás amenazado? Dímelo Edward!-volvió a gritar

-Tanya, ven-la volví a envolver en mis brazos y sus sollozos se hicieron más pronunciados

Di por hecho que hasta en Artakos se podían haber oído sus gritos.

-Debes entender que no todo en esta vida es así, simple, llano, fácil-susurré-que no todo es real-terminé

-Tu si eres real para mí-dijo contra mi pecho, más calmada-Tu si lo eres-repitió

-Tanya..-la despegué de mi cuerpo y vi sus ojos cristalinos

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo infringiéndole tanto daño?. Era una niña hermosa, que estaba- para mi fortuna y desgracia- enamorada de un tarado como yo. Y se merecía saber la verdad

-Que te pasa?-preguntó

-Tengo algo que decirte-Ella aguardó paciente a que le hablara-Mira Tany, Bella y yo no vamos a ser papas

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por su boca

-Lo sabia-dijo y se acercó a mí para besarme

Sus labios buscaron los míos, y los míos hicieron lo mismo, la extrañaba, extrañaba su sabor, pero había algo extraño, tan extraño como el cielo mismo. Y me mordí la lengua cuando descubrí la razón

Ese par de labios no encajaban con los míos, ya no.

La separé de mi cuerpo justo en el momento que veía su silueta en la puerta

-Cullen-dijo y yo me quedé petrificado-¿Cómo ha podido?-preguntó enfurecida

-Señora déjeme, yo-balbuceaba no sabía que responderle

-No, no quiero que me explique nada, está usted despedido-dijo y cerró la puerta firmemente

Me quedé paralizado. Reneé pensaba que había engañado a su hija, con la hija de su guardaespaldas

-Todo queda entre familia-escuché a mi inconsciencia mofándose

Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo, y después sentí la presión tibia sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Giré aunque sabía que me encontraría

-Por que lo haces?-preguntó confundida

-por que ella no se lo merece-respondí involuntariamente

-es que tanto te preocupa?-volvió a preguntarme

-Es que yo fui el de la idea-contesté seco y deshaciéndome de su agarre

Sabía lo que significaba, que Tanya ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan, y se que su cerebro también entendía lo que el mío. Que también estaba enamorado de ella, y por eso me dolía deshacerme tanto de una como de otra

Ya había oído varias veces que se podía enamorarse de dos personas a la vez, cosa que no había creído, pero ahora con todo el alboroto que se dispersaba en mi corazón, y recorría cada parte de mi organismo, entendí que era verdad, y deseaba que no lo fuera.

Llegué justo cuando Reneé salía de la habitación de Bella, con ella por detrás

-Vamos al despacho-dijo y se encaminó

Bella me dirigió una mirada horrenda, que me dolió en la consciencia y rebotó en el corazón. Por que a fin de cuentas también le había hecho daño, le había dado pie, y ella había confiado en mí

¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? ¿Qué?

.

.

..

-Estoy esperando una explicación, solo a consideración de Bella-dijo Reneé mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a nosotros

-Mamá-quiso hablar ella, pero Reneé la mando callar, y centro sus ojos en mi

-Señora, sé que esto suena muy trillado, pero es la verdad, las cosas no son como usted piensa…

-Ah no?-inquirió colérica-entonces como Edward?, me va a decir que estaba jugando al doctor con la hija de mi custodio?

-Mamá!-gritó Bella, antes de darme oportunidad de responder-Lo que dice Edward es cierto

En la cara de Reneé se leía la sorpresa.

-Como has dicho?-preguntó volteando a verla, con la expresión digna de un gigante en batalla, dándose cuenta que a sus pies le enredan cables, pequeñas cositas diminutas.

-Que es verdad lo que el dice-susurró

Reneé se quedó paralizada del otro lado del mueble, y el silencio se hizo tal que se podía cortar el ambiente con una cuchilla

-Edward no es el padre de mi hijo-respondió ella, mientras yo me giraba en redondo, por encontrarme con sus ojos avellana. Nada. Ella no me miró

-Que estás diciendo Isabella?-gruño su madre

-Mamá, Edward no es el padre, por que no estoy embarazada-dijo tranquila sosteniéndole la mirada a Reneé

Y ante mi, pude ver la silueta, el porte de esa nueva Isabella, o una que ya estaba ahí, pero que se mantenía escondida por alguna razón

Reneé dio dos zancadas en su dirección, y la tomó por el brazo, no dulce, no agria, solo preocupada, después buscó mi mirada. Lo cual Bella reconoció como algo inevitable y asintió en mi dirección

Bella está enferma. Contesté y con eso a Reneé se le dibujó una perfecta O en la boca, parecía que entendía el mensaje

.

.

..

Bella estaba en tratamiento, como todos los lunes, duraba 5 horas encerrada con un psicólogo, que le había asignado su madre, yo solo la cuidaba y esperaba fuera del auto

En un acto de magia Bella había decidido contarle a su madre toda la verdad, y Reneé accedió a no contárselo a la familia, y mucho menos a Charlie, si Bella prometía tomar una terapia y una dieta que le beneficiara

Convencerla no fue difícil, lo difícil fue cuando se comenzó a alejar de mí

Llamaba a Jane, una amiga suya, para que la acompañara como si pretendiera nunca volver a estar a solas conmigo, era un comportamiento de lo más absurdo del mundo pero así era.

Es que Bella no podía entender que también estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía de sobra que ella nunca me compartiría. Tenía yo la culpa, claro, pero la necesitaba, la necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado

Estaba acostumbrándome a su esencia a su pasión a todo lo que la envolvía, y me dolía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ese procedimiento se repitió por dos meses más

Ella iba

Yo iba

Ella venía

Yo venía

Ella me evitaba

Yo no podía hablarle

Y Tanya, bueno ella, no la había querido ver, o más bien no nos habíamos querido ver en esos dos meses. ¿Para qué hacerla sufrir más?, en ese tiempo me di cuenta, que aunque estaba enamorado de ella, no la amaba, y solo ocupaba un cuarto de mi corazón. Bella en cambio era todo lo demás.

¿Para qué seguirlo negando? Esto de mentirle al corazón me estaba costando demasiado.

Un día me cansé del "protocolo" estipulado, y la vi acercarse al granero, estábamos en el rancho de la familia, aun aunque ella me ignorara soberanamente, yo seguía siendo su guardaespaldas e iba a donde ella fuera.

Seguramente iría a ver su nuevo caballo, uno que le había regalado Charlie

La seguí con paso firme pero ligero a través de la hacienda

-Te voy a poner Tony –le dijo al animal del que acariciaba el hocico-¿sabes por qué?, por que Edward se llama Anthony también

Sonreí impulsivamente y de alegría ella se acordaba de mí aun en esos momentos.

-Pero te juro que contigo no me voy a encariñar-volvió a hablar y me quedé serio, quieto, una daga directo al corazón. Ella estaba sufriendo

Lo confirmaron los sollozos que se hicieron prominentes

-Vas a poder vivir sin mi?-le pregunté decidiéndome a salir para encararla-Por que yo no voy a poder vivir sin ti

Sus pasos

Mis pasos

La distancia se hizo mucho menos en cuestión de segundos, ella me envolvía con sus labios los míos, y ese amolde ese acoplamiento, regresaba, las terminaciones de mi cuerpo saltaron, haciéndome sentir completo.

Bella ya no representaba ¾ de mi corazón, lo representaba absolutamente todo, en un 100 % no había entendido como, no sabía si había sido la distancia, los berrinches, las mentiras, pero la amaba, la amaba más que a mi vida.

Mis manos se deslizaron suaves por la piel desnuda, de su espalda, y su cuerpo se apretó más al mío. En ese instante supe que también nuestros cuerpos encajaban como uno solo, la necesitaba, completa y ahora

Mis dedos se movieron seguros sobre el ciper de su vestido, y ella no opuso resistencia alguna, dándome a entender que también me necesitaba y me amaba

Sus manos se deshicieron de mi saco, y poco a poco sacaron la corbata, mientras nuestras bocas aún se degustaban, lamí sus labios, reconocí su sabor, y entendí que ella era mía, siempre había sido mía, y yo solo me resistía

Su cuerpo se dejó venir abajo sobre el mío, mientras me acuclillaba para amortiguar la caída, el aire me faltó y comencé a descender por su cuello, la escuché jadear cuando arqueó su espalda para dejarme degustar más su deliciosa piel

Baje completamente el ciper y el vestido cayó dejándome contemplar sus perfectos senos, era hermosa, su piel cenicienta en contraste con el vestido púrpura, era magnifica

Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y me atrajeron a su cuerpo, a comprobar una vez más la delicia que expedía, después de saborear más, la sentí vibrar bajo mis brazos

Y una de sus manos bajó a mi entre pierna, sonrió en mis labios, mientras "sin querer" rozaba mi erección

Gruñí- pero solo deshacerse del botón y del pantalón era lo que quería hacer, me tomó desprevenido el encontrarme en bóxer solamente, ella aún llevaba toda la ropa interior

Con una hábil mano deshice el estorboso broche del sostén, y sentí al delicia de su pecho contra el mío, la urgencia de sentirlo contra mi piel fue extrema, que yo mismo desabroché los botones de la camisa y la saqué

La abracé con fuerza antes de que mis manos y mis labios la siguieran besando

-Te amo Bella, tal vez lo dudes, pero es la verdad-susurré entre sus cabellos

-No digas nada, no digas nada-dijo mientras volvía a mi boca y después encontraba el camino para quitar mis bóxers

Mi mano derecha bordeó los límites de sus bragas y gimió cerca de mi oído, uno de mis dedos exploró todo lo que tenía a su alcance, ella arqueó la espalda y mi boca voló a su pecho

Sus gemidos me hacían sentir además de excitado orgulloso, Bella era virgen. Y era mía

Con una ligera presión en su centro gritó mi nombre distorsionado por los espasmos de placer

Después ella se dedicó a besarme, el cuello, mordió los lóbulos de mis orejas y clavó las uñas en mi espalda, su entrada rozaba con mi miembro y yo ya no podía soportarlo

La acerqué a mí, estando de rodillas, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y

la embestí

la tomé

la marqué

-Edward-volvió a gemir, yo también repetía su nombre entre ondas de calor, y choques eléctricos

Con un último movimiento, una última sacudida, una última penetración, nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo, un solo grito, un solo gemido, un solo clímax

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-Estas temblando-me dijo, después de depositar un beso en mi cabeza

-tengo frio-respondí sincera, solo nos cubría mi vestido y su saco

El besaba, mi cabeza, y me frotaba los brazos

-Sabes?, nunca había estado con alguien

-Lo sé-respondió y me sentí tan tonta-por qué no lo hiciste ese día cuando Newton llegó a la casa y lo metiste a tu habitación

-No podía-respondí- No podía por que tú estabas cerca

Besé su pecho desnudo, y mis manos grababan dibujos en su piel

-Mira Bella, yo no te voy a mentir, si he estado con otras mujeres-me dijo –pero nunca había sentido esto-concluyó

Iba a hablar cuando me interrumpió

-No todos los hombres tenemos la facultad para diferenciar el tener sexo, que hacer el amor-dijo

-y crees que las mujeres no lo hacemos?.-inquirí mirándolo firmemente-Que machista eres-el río

La única diferencia-dije-entre ustedes y nosotras es que cuando nosotras lo hacemos es por que de verdad estamos enamoradas-sentí su beso congelarse en la coronilla de mi cabeza- si no, no lo hacemos

-Dime una cosa Edward ¿tu con Tanya tuviste sexo o hiciste el amor?, por que no creas que pensaba que jugaban a la comidita en tu habitación

-Bella-susurró levantando mi cara-contigo es con la única mujer con la que he hecho el amor –finalizó y una sonrisa boba se extendió por mi rostro

Nos vamos a congelar aquí-dijo- volvamos a la hacienda

Asentí y después de un rato, sus fuertes brazos me llevaban en vilo por los aires, me dejó en el primer sillón que vio y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome

-Te amo Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón- susurró cerca de mi oído

-Yo también te amo Edward-respondí, no supe si lo escuchó, después de eso no volvió a hablar, entendí que dormía

Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero no podía quedarme ahí, no era una opción, por que yo sabía que también la amaba a ella, tenía que irme ese era el plan

Coloqué un rápido beso en su frente, el no se movió

-Perdóname-susurré y me fui, dejando atrás a Edward Cullen, esperando sacarlo para siempre de mi vida

* * *

Hayyyyyyyy a varias personas les consta que tuve un ataque de bloqueo en la cabeza cuando escribia este cap, asi que espero que les guste

¿se lo esperaban?

Bella y Edward juntos por primera vez

Edward enamorado de Bella

Bella dejandolo?

Aii espero que les guste, cada vez va mejor

Graciias mii Ale y mii Beu, por encargarse de mi en este bloqueo las amo, va dedicado a ustedes 2 ^^ me harían muy feliz con su review espero no haberlas desepcionado Kiissess vii


	14. Chapter 13

**_CAP 13_**

**_¿DONDE ESTAS?_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

El sueño había sido dulce y pacifico, ella asomaba en cada parte de las historias que desarrollaba mi subconsciente

Bella, Bella, Bella, era lo único que había visto en mi cabeza, la sensación más exquisita era saber que ella estaba justo ahí a mi lado.

Todo me había parecido un sueño, cada beso, cada embestida, cada gemido que me alimentaba los sentidos. Por fin había hecho el amor con la única mujer que amaba.

Respiré y me moví bajo la sábana. Tanteé mi costado, para atraer su anotomía a la mía, mi mano se movió sobre lo que entendí era un sofá. Y recordé que la noche anterior solo nos habíamos tumbado en lo primero que encontramos

Tras unas cuantas palmeadas, no encontré absolutamente nada

Abrí los ojos pesadamente contra mi voluntad, los rayos del sol se colaban como ladrones por la ventana de la sala, estiré el cuerpo desperezándome y meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, la busqué entre las rendijas de mis ojos, pero no la veía, ni siquiera entre la nebulosa de la escasa vista que tenía

Me froté los ojos, y aclaré la visión, estaba en efecto en el sillón de la sala. No había rastro alguno de haber pasado la noche a su lado, sin embargo, mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo con esa delicada sabana y el saco negro que llevaba la noche anterior, me hacían entender que no era solo un sueño, era verdad y había pasado

Seguramente la escena le había resultado tan extraña a ella como a mí. No todos los días despiertas en los brazos de tu guarda espaldas en su caso, o en los brazos de tu jefa, en el mío, sonreí

Quizá al entrar las primeras luces del día por la ventana había ido a ducharse, si, seguramente con el porte de Bella, era lo más primordial para ella, verse bien, y estar más presentable

Aunque si me dijeran a mí, yo la encontraría hermosa envuelta en un saco de patatas.

Sonreí ante su imagen en mi cabeza, y me volví a tender en el sillón

Aún no podía entender como me había terminado enamorando de ella, y todo parecía cimentado en una nube que a diferencia de ser "de algodón" estaba arraigada en lo más profundo de mi corazón

Por el ventanal que daba al patio trasero, vi a Eleazar. ¡Demonios, estaba completamente desnudo en medio de la sala, con todo y criados!

Me envolví con la sabana, Eleazar el velador del rancho andaba sin parar en las faenas, no me prestó la mínima atención, cuando pasó frente a la ventana y agradecí que no lo hiciera. No sabía de qué cosas se había dado cuenta ya, pero a todo eso no me importaba en absoluto.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, y no parecía haber rastro de mí "custodiada", me vestí en el baño con la ropa que había usado el día anterior, ya habría tiempo para bañarme, pero primero debía verla

Caminé a la cocina y tomé una manzana del frutero, la iba mordiendo mientras con cuidado de no hacer ruido "inspeccionaba" las habitaciones, en donde suponía debía estar ella

Según lo que veía en el reloj colgante de la cocina, eran las 8 de la mañana, había dormido más de lo que debía, y solo se escuchaban los lejanos relinchos de los caballos, y el canto de algunos gallos. Tal parecía que cuando Bella estaba en ese lugar la servidumbre se escondía

Quizá Bella intimidaba a todos sus empleados. Volví a reír. Tal como me había intimidado a mí, y ahora me tenía a sus pies

Me introduje con cuidado en su habitación, el agua no se oía caer, la cama estaba intacta y no había rastro de ella.

El pequeño estado de alarma que había aparecido cuando desperté y que solemnemente había decidido ignorar se hizo mayor, con el corazón latiéndome impulsivamente me acerqué al armario donde Bella había depositado sus pertenencias al llegar

Lo abrí de golpe. Nada no había absolutamente nada.

Como en estado de trance abrí los gabinetes del tocador, y encontré lo mismo que en el armario. De nuevo Nada

La manzana se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se suponía que esta mañana debía ser para recordar, tal como en las películas de amor, ver el amanecer abrazando al amor de tu vida después de haberle hecho el amor y sin embargo en una ironía el chico despertaba sin la mujer que amaba

Pero Bella, no me había podido dejar, no después de haberse entregado a mí, la manzana terminó rodando en el suelo a medio morder mientras yo salía de la casa directo al volvo

-Buenos días joven-saludó Eleazar cuando llegué al garaje

-Hola Eleazar-contesté rápidamente-Disculpa, ¿has visto a la señorita Isabella en lo que va de la mañana?-pregunté inquieto con una mano en la puerta del auto

-como dice?-respondió sorprendido-La señorita Isabella, salió desde ayer por la noche, me sorprendió verlo aquí

Entonces había dormido solo toda la noche, la certeza de la noticia, fue como un baldazo de agua fría, me quedé paralizado y pensando que despertaría en mi propio cuento de hadas protagonizando el de Bella.

Me subí en automático al auto, sin siquiera despedirme o dar las gracias, después de todo Eleazar no tenía la culpa, pero yo no tenía cabeza para detenerme a pensar en mis acciones

Solo tenía algo sumamente claro. Bella me había dejado.

Entre en la mansión Swan dando tumbos, dispuesto a subir las escaleras, y directo a la habitación de Bella, me iba a oír ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Una punzada atravesó mi cuerpo.

-Cullen-escuché la voz de Reneé detrás de mí -¿A dónde se dirige?-preguntó

-Buenos días señora, voy a ver a Isabella, yo…

-Como que va usted a ver a mi hija?-preguntó al parecer sorprendida, ya me tenía aparentemente a raya después de la mentira piadosa, en nombre de Bella, y quizá la situación con Reneé había cambiado en cuanto a la confianza

-Lo siento señora, sé que mi deber es cuidarla, estar con ella, pero, hoy que desperté no estaba, sé que es mi culpa y..

-Alto Cullen deténgase-me miro sorprendida-Entonces no lo sabe-terminó casi susurrando

-Disculpe, no estoy entendiendo ¿saber qué?-pregunté sin más

-Mire Edward, Bella llegó muy temprano, las luces oscuras aún eran notorias, entre las 5 y 6 de la mañana, dijo que usted sabía, y no había querido levantarlo-suspiró- me tomó el pelo nuevamente

-Señora, de verdad no la entiendo-dije acercándome un poco más

¿Qué me estaba tratando de decir?. Según Eleazar, Bella había salido como a eso de las 12, o eso había entendido, ¿Por qué Bella había llegado a las 5 o 6 de la mañana, si el rancho no estaba a más de una hora de camino?

Me alarmé nuevamente y el corazón comenzó a bombear aterrado nuevamente, pero Reneé la había visto, entonces ella estaba bien, además parecía un tanto disgustada con su hija, como era tan frecuente ¿Qué quería decir eso de que le había tomado el pelo?

-Edward, Bella no está aquí-dijo seria y mirándome a los ojos

Pero por todos los cielos, eso ya lo sabía, seguramente la caprichosa estaba con cualquiera de sus amigas, y entonces la señorita podía acostarse conmigo y luego irse de compras como si nada, ¿no? Si que me iba a oír

-Está bien ¿Dónde debo encontrarla entonces, y a qué hora pidió que fuera?-pregunté sintiéndome idiota y exasperado

-No me está entendiendo Cullen-hizo una pausa e inhaló audiblemente-Bella no está en la casa y no va a regresar

-Se fue de pijamada acaso?-pregunté un tanto irónico

En parte por que quería creer que Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor, que nuestra historia, estaba comenzando a escribirse, y en parte por que sentía que me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza y comenzaba a marearme

Sentí el mundo contraerse, cuando vi la expresión en el rostro de Reneé. Inmutable

-Bella se fue a Europa, con Vanessa su hermana, no sé cuándo volverá, ni ella misma lo sabe, disculpe Edward creí que lo sabía. Ella tenía ese boleto, se lo dio Charlie antes de que usted llegara a esta casa, anoche llegó alegando que se le iba el avión y que usted dormía muy cómodamente, que sintió pena despertarlo- meneó la cabeza y se dejó caer a un sillón-Me equivoqué evidentemente

Mientras Reneé hablaba más me sentía enfermo, mentalmente mal, era un dolor tanto físico como emocional, el que tenía ganas de arquearse ante un retrete ahora era yo.

Ella nuevamente me había usado como si fuera desechable

-En cuanto a su trabajo, no se preocupe, lo conservará

La voz levemente alzada de Reneé me trajo los pies a rozar con el suelo, aunque mantenía la cabeza en la luna

-Señora, yo no quisiera- quise comenzar, pero me di cuenta que mascullaba, ya que apretaba fuertemente los labios, reprimiendo tal vez, ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño, y en el fondo una sarta de blasfemias

-Tranquilo Edward, no se enoje con ella, sé que es difícil cuidarla a veces es muy niña

¿Niña? Era tan obvio que Reneé era su madre, la noche pasada, me había demostrado lo mujer que era, y yo había creído como un santísimo idiota que ella sería mi mujer, recitando la frase de la propia Reneé. Evidentemente estaba equivocado.

-Edward?-inquirió sosteniéndome por un brazo, no supe en qué momento se había levantado del sillón y estaba tan cerca

-Lo siento Señora, no me siento bien hoy

-No quiero retrasarlo, solo espero que la comprenda, es una etapa difícil para ella, a veces no sabe cómo actuar, pero sé que la entiende, ya me ha demostrado que le importa- sonrió a medias, como si pudiera palpar un poco del dolor que me estaba lacerando el corazón

Asentí sintiendo que me explotaría la cabeza, justo como cuando tienes resaca

Caminé arrastrando los pies, inconscientemente hasta mi habitación

Si había algún alma en los pasillos que crucé, puedo decir que nunca la vi. No tenía pensamientos, ni pesares más que para una sola persona

Me encontré en la ducha, con el agua fría resbalando sobre la ropa puesta. Era como si quisiera borrar de tajo cada rastro de ella de mí.

De mi Piel

De mi Ropa

De mi Alma

De mi Ser

Me rasgué la ropa mientras gemía y apretaba los dientes. No lloré

Dejé que los gritos de rabia se ahogaran en el torrente de gotas y vapor, mientras empuñaba las manos y golpeaba el mármol de la pared

Apreté los ojos con todas las ganas, con todo el corazón puesto en la esperanza de que lo que vivía era una pesadilla

Los abrí lentamente para comprobar que me encontraba en el mismo maldito lugar del mundo.

Me dejé caer sobre el piso cubriendo con los brazos el rostro

¿Por qué?. Era lo único que podía decir ¿Qué había hecho mal para que me dejara?, quizá era una venganza a todas esas horas, y días de desprecio, pero ¿Por qué se había entregado a mi si solo fuera una venganza?, tal vez para hacerme que la amara, como la amaba, y después hacerme pagar. Entonces ¿Por qué me había dicho que me amaba?

Todo era una completa mentira. Isabella Swan era una completa mentira, y yo a pesar de haber jurado no ser de nuevo un juguete, volví a caer. Y ahora me sentía como en un principio, como pensé que nunca volvería a sentirme, Solo

Sus labios y su cuerpo, eran mi tortura, quise poder esconderla en el olvido como ella estaba haciendo, pero mi pena era un delirio y mezcla de hastío, quise confinarla en el pasado por los siglos de los siglos.

Por mucho que quisiera mi realidad era otra, ahí estaba. Solo y amándola.

* * *

Se que me quieren colgar, se que es muy corto el capi, pero chan chan XD Por la integración de Karlaal blog el lunes hay capi de MAC !! así que esperenlo, y dejenm sus comnts porfas los necesito Besos Vii


	15. Chapter 14

**_CAP 14_**

**_DESPIERTA SOLEDAD_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Sus delicadas manos, servían el líquido naranja amarillento, mientras la observaba sonreír, y acercarme el vaso, para después tomar asiento, a mi lado y envolverme las manos con las suyas

Suspiré. La vida últimamente se me iba en suspiros, suspiros, por lo que podía haber sido, por lo que fue y ya no tenía, dolía, y quemaba, pero no podía hacer nada

-Bébetelo- dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de nuestras manos, y una de las suyas sobaba mi cabeza-Te caerá bien-sentenció

La miré a esos ojos hermosos y grandes que me observaban atentos, no había perdido el ángel que llevaba dentro. Pero cada cosa de la que alguna vez había estado seguro hacía cuatro meses, me parecía realmente absurda en comparación, a lo que vivía ahora realmente.

Le sonreí, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, a pesar de 4 largos meses, aún no podía dejar salir esa mueca y que se viera –y yo la sintiera-completamente cierta.

Ya no quedaba nada, lo único que indicaba que seguía vivo era por que así lo dictaba el errático ritmo del órgano que llamaban corazón

Tomé el vaso, como cada mañana y a fuerza de voluntad lo bebí

-Ya ves, tienes mejor cara Eddie- dijo con esa dulce voz

Claro, claro que ella lo había notado, todos en esa casa lo habían notado, yo ya no era el mismo. Hacía 4 malditos meses ya no era el mismo

Para esas alturas ya no me importaba lo que dijeran de mi, era estúpido quizá pensar de ese modo, pero de nada me servía, si no la tenía a mi lado

Cada día era insufrible, me levantaba temprano, más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, intentaba despejar la cabeza de recuerdos, aún seguían ahí, como caballos galopantes en medio del desierto

Su voz

Su olor

Su piel

Sus gemidos

Ella seguía dentro de mí, me había impuesto una barrera infrangible, nunca más mencionar su nombre, cada vez, que alguien lo llegaba a pronunciar en medio de ese lugar de granadas, en medio de ese campo de batalla, sentía la bomba explotar dentro de mí. Sentía la herida abrirse cada vez más, y la pus acumulada en el interior, salía a flote con su imagen bordada.

Era patético, si, por eso cada mañana intentaba ahogar los recuerdos, con la dosis diaria de cafeína, a lo mejor si me mantenía activo cada segundo del día al llegar la noche, podría sufrir la covalencia. No importaba en realidad

Era un secreto que tomara litros de café, hasta que me vi descubierto por ella

-La cafeína es mala a tu organismo, te pondrás hipertenso- dijo con una mano en mi pecho y otra en la frente

-No es nada Tany, de verdad estoy bien- ella arqueó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos

Desde ese día la base para sostener mi inquebrantable muralla, había sido sustituida por jugo de naranja, que vertía siempre en mis narices, y se cercioraba de que el café siguiera en el punto del frasco donde se guardaba la noche anterior

-Tanya, debes parar esto del jugo, me dan ganas de ir al baño cada cinco minutos- le dije después de beber mi ración de ese día

-Prefiero que vayas al baño cada cinco minutos, a que te mueras de nervios- me dio un zape en la cabeza

Hice un mohín, y ella rio

-Edward-susurró, la vi nuevamente, y me volvió a tomar las manos

Eddie, no puedes seguir así-dijo después de suspirar

No estaba seguro de querer abordar ese tema con ella, pero al parecer no tenía ninguna opción, ya lo dije, ella lo sabía. Era tan evidente

-No sé de que hablas ¿así?, ¿Cómo?-intenté salir por la tangente

-Vamos, no puedes mentirme- susurró y agachó la cabeza

Hasta ese punto, nunca me había percatado de lo que le sucedía a Tanya, aparentemente intenté seguir con mi vida, como si su partida no me hubiera afectado en absoluto

Iba con Jasper, todos los días a la cervecera e incluso, en muchas ocasiones acompañaba a Emmett, al rancho con la señora, prefería quedarme a dormir en las habitaciones de los empleados

Siempre fuera de.., no permitiría que ningún recuerdo se filtrara por mi cabeza nuevamente, 4 meses estuve al borde de desparramarme sobre la cama, y tirarme a llorar

Todas las mujeres son iguales, pensaba, la foto de ella se colaba sobre el buró, y la veía ahí en ese papel tan despreocupada, y feliz, le había importado muy poco, lo que me sucediera a mi o a Alice, y después ella que me había jurado que me amaba, que se había entregado a mí, que yo la sentía mía.

Y también le había importado poco, tan poco como le importa al juez, el condenado a la horca

Si no me cabía duda todas eran iguales, y aún así Tanya seguía ahí

Ella no merecía cargar con el dolor que mi estupidez había ocasionado, pero simplemente no podía apartarla, se había convertido en mi tabla de salvación

Toda ella, su sonrisa, sus chistes, sus miradas, sus manos, nunca más volví a tocarla, nunca más estuvo en mi cama, no había vuelto a probar de sus labios. Y ella sabía tan de sobra como yo, el por que

Aparte de imbécil, era un patán con todas las letras, le estaba marcando heridas, sin importarme el amor que ella sentía por mí. Todo por egoísta, por tener a alguien a quien aferrarme, por no sentirme como de verdad estaba. Solo

-Tany-respondí sobando el dorso de su mano

-Lo siento Edward, yo, solo, perdón- hizo amago de levantarse y encaminarse a su invernadero, pero la sostuve por el brazo

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, y la tenía ahí con la cara entre las manos, sollozando en mi pecho

-Te amo tanto Edward, no puedo verte así, simplemente no puedo- dijo y me dejó sin palabras

-Tany, no llores, no por mí, no lo merezco- fue a lo único que atiné a responder

Pero los sollozos se incrementaron

-Mereces cada aliento que respire- dijo y la sentí flácida en mis brazos

-Tanya!, Tanya!- grité intentando levantarla, se había desmayado, y sin duda era el maldito responsable

-Gino, Nora!-grité rayando en la desesperación-Es Tanya, se ha desmayado!-volví a llamarlos, y enseguida escuché un Dios Santo, de la boca de Nora

.

.

..

Tanya, había reaccionado, con el típico unto de alcohol, pero no estaba realmente fuerte, y el doctor me mantenía a raya fuera de la puerta de su habitación

Emmett y Reneé no llegaban de la cervecera, tampoco Jasper o Charlie, y con Rosalie trabajando en un local comercial, propiedad de Aro, no había nadie salvo, Gino, Nora y yo

Nora, intentó llamar a Rosalie, pero recordó que no tenía móvil, y Emmett seguramente estaba en las bodegas con Reneé, por que su celular no daba señal, de cualquier manera, seguía haciendo esfuerzos por localizar a alguien

Estuve a punto de hacer una zanja en el lugar donde paseaba los pies, hasta que la puerta abrió

El hombre del traje azul y maletín salió de la habitación

-Como se encuentra?-pregunté antes que pudiera hablar

-Ha sido solo un desmayo, pero..

-si?

-Hay algo que me preocupa, no puedo atenderla como se debe aquí, necesito verla en mi consultorio, mandarle hacer unas pruebas, no sé, estudios de laboratorio

-Hay algo mal con Tanya, doctor?-pregunté sintiéndome tonto, y a la vez alarmado

-Mire..-

-Edward, Edward Cullen

-Es usted familiar de la señorita?-sabía que si no decía algo convincente, no me revelaría más información, y realmente me preocupaba la salud de Tanya

-Soy, su .. Novio ¿cuenta?-pregunté y su rostro se crispó

-Ya veo el interés-dijo antes de hacer un ademán de manos

-Dígame ¿Qué tiene?

-No estoy seguro, pero el cuadro que presenta, es una severa anemia, y revisándola he visto algunas manchas en su piel ¿sabe si se alimenta bien?

No me podía estar hablando enserio, Tanya, la que iba siempre al club de natación, la que me daba a beber jugo fresco de naranja, y se preocupaba por el café, ¿alimentarse bien?. A decir verdad, se preocupaba de mi alimentación, y yo que estaba hasta hacía unos minutos encerrado en una burbuja compadeciéndome de mi situación, no le había prestado la menor idea

-Siempre hace ejercicio, y come sano-respondí, no mentí pues era lo que sabía

-Me temo ¿Cullen?-asentí-Que su novia no parece haber movido si quiera un pie a trote en aproximadamente 4 o 5 meses

No daba crédito a lo que oía , Tanya, había asistido a sus clases de natación, yo la había dejado en la puer..

-Necesito que la lleve, hoy mismo a mi consultorio- me dio una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección y el número de su consultorio-Llegue a las 4 para que no salte su cita

-Ahí estaremos, gracias-respondí estrechando su mano.

Estaba pálida cual papel traslucido, con las manos a los costados y la cara inclinada en un lado de la almohada. Me acerqué lento y la vi ahí, igual que antes, indefensa, y tierna

Si, Tanya seguía siendo un ángel. Yo tenía un ángel que afortunadamente llevaba su nombre. No quería imaginar que hubiera sido de mí si no me hubiese cuidado y alimentado mi espíritu todo este tiempo

-Hola-susurró, cuando sintió el peso de mi cuerpo contra el colchón, a su lado

-Hola-contesté depositando un beso en su frente

-Que ocurrió?, ¿Qué dijo el médico?-preguntó aun con voz débil

-Que tienes anemia-hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada-¿Hay algo que no sepa?

Mantenía los ojos apartados de los míos, suavemente deslicé mis dedos sobre su mentón y la obligué a verme

-Tany ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté sintiendo que el corazón se disparaba, la situación me estaba preocupando mucho

-Edward yo…-iba a comenzar cuando Emmett y Rosalie entraron por la puerta

-Cielo-dijo ella corriendo a besar a su hija

Emmett se mantuvo más alejado, pero cerca de la cama y entendí que debía salir de ahí, para mi sorpresa, Emmett dio dos zancadas tras mí y me alcanzó cerrando la puerta cuando salió de la habitación

-Que ha sucedido?-preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero su mirada divagaba en el tras fondo de la habitación

-Se desmayo, estábamos desayunando cuando se vino abajo

-Que ha dicho el médico?-preguntó y la alarma se apoderó de su voz

-Que tiene un cuadro severo de anemia, y manchas en la piel- el cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz-Tiene una cita esta tarde- le tendí la tarjeta que aceptó

Emmett asentía después mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Gracias Edward-dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, solo pude apretar su mano y asentir en respuesta

.

.

..

Aventaba ese balón de basquetbol inconscientemente, rebotaba una y otra vez sobre el ropero de la alcoba, y yo lo tomaba cuando caía en mis manos

Parecía que mi vida pendía del mismo hilo que ese balón, unas veces estabas de un lado, otras de otro, algunas arriba otras abajo

Me senté en el borde de la cama, pasando los dedos entre los cabellos

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para olvidarme de su cuerpo, y poder decirle adiós, a cada paso que daba la palabra amor desparecía de mi vocabulario.

Y contrario a lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba el que le profesaba a Tanya, se había tornado en algo como comenzó, puro, dulce, pero ya no estaba enamorado de ella, ya no había espacio para amarla así, en mi corazón, lamentaba solo poder ofrecerle un hombro, un apoyo, y mi amistad

La quería, pero simplemente me sentía incapaz de amar a alguien más que no fuera ella. La distancia nos había separado y no había aparentemente razón alguna para que su alma y la mía volvieran. Tal vez podría vivir con su recuerdo o morir de amor

Tal vez podría, si, pero preferiría morir de amor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el rubio cabello menos esperado se apareció entre la rendija

-Puedo pasar?-preguntó los ojos estaban hinchados

-Claro Rose, pasa-dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta-¿Qué ocurre? ¿estas….?

No pude terminar, por que los sollozos se hicieron tremendos, y el dolor y los aullidos que se escapaban con el eran insoportables, para un alama humana

-Rose…-susurré tomándola entre los brazos-Que pasa?

-Es…. Ella……. Edward-dijo apenas- Nuestro ángel- terminó

Sí, claro hablaba de Tanya, miré por sobre el hombro el reloj en mi muñeca, eran las 8, claro, claro, tenía cita a las 4 y yo…. Lo había olvidado

-Edward-susurró entre gimoteos-se está muriendo-dijo y se aferró más a mi cuerpo como si fuera un timón en un barco, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla

No entendía, en un instante todo volvió a estar como aquel balón, de cabeza, de un lado a otro. Ahora tomaba un giro de 360° ahora era Tanya.

-Rose, Rose, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté histérico

-Está muy enferma-dijo la voz grave que entraba por mi habitación- El doctor sospechaba, tenía todo listo para las pruebas

-¿Qué Demonios?-pregunté con dolor en el pecho-¿Qué es lo que tiene, Emmett?-estoy seguro que grité

-Leucemia- susurró la voz de Rosalie

Sentí un puñetazo directo en el corazón, y un retortijón en el estómago, a pesar de todo, Tanya era una persona increíble, una chica hermosa, con un corazón puro, ella no debía estar pasando esto, ella me había hecho tan feliz, ella había sido mi refugio, ella no.

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer-dije poniéndome de pie y tomando a Emmett por el brazo

-Es tarde Edward-dijo serio, pero yo sabía el trasfondo de sus palabras, quería evitar inflingirle mas dolor a Rosalie del que ya cargaba-Es crónica. La peor

-Quimioterapias, cirugías, algo-realmente estaba desesperado

-No le funcionarían, está en etapa Refractaria- concluyó

Eso era peor de lo que pudiera soportar, me desplomé sobre el piso, yo tenía una gran culpa en esa situación, si no la hubiera descuidado, si la hubiera vigilado, la tenía tan cerca, hubiera podido ayudar en algo, hacerla que comiera, que se ejercitara, pero siempre estuve ahí condoliéndome de mi mismo y la olvide

-Cuanto tiempo le queda?-pregunté con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared

-El doctor dio esperanza de medio año-se le comenzó a quebrar la voz a Emmett- quizá más, quizá menos-y entonces rompió en llanto

Abrí los ojos para ver a Rosalie abrazando a su esposo, Tanya era su única hija, era su alegría, su ángel como había dicho Rose, y la perderían

Y yo, yo tenía que asumir mi culpa, tenía que ayudarla, si los tratamientos no servían, yo iba a hacer algo por ella

-Lo sabe?-pregunté poniéndome de pie

-No se lo diremos, no tiene caso, sería peor verla apagarse más cada día- Rosalie suspiró-será mejor que no lo sepa, no le dolerá-dijo y el volvió a llorar

Estuvimos ahí, así entendiendo cada palabra, cada parte de lo que ahora sucedería, cada situación que tomaríamos y acordamos varias. Emmett se mostraba reacio primero a aceptar mis condiciones, pero entendió que ella debía ser feliz, lo que quedara de su vida

.

.

..

-No puedes hablar enserio-dijo mi hermana mientras agitaba su capuchino

-Es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida, Al-

-Tú, Edward, tu amas a Be

-Al, no, no lo digas-supliqué

-Ves, aún te mata hasta pronunciar su nombre, dime ¿Cómo pretender ser más estúpido?

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso

Se levantó de la mesa con el bolso al hombro

-Ya se que te sientes culpable, pero la culpabilidad no la hará feliz, Edward, no la quieres

-Si la quiero-rebatí poniéndome de pie

La miré con el rostro inescrutable

-Ya, está bien, compraré el anillo- dijo furiosa, pero aceptando

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo-respondí y la abracé

-Espero que no te arrepientas-susurró contra mi hombro

No respondí, no sabía que me depararía el futuro, el mañana era un misterio para mí. Pero estaba más que seguro que ella no regresaría nunca

Y si podía enmendar mis daños, y hacer feliz a alguien, lo haría, después de todo ella seguía siendo Tanya, mi Tanya, y hacía unos meses estaba enamorado de ella ¿Por qué no?

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es la boda?-se separó de mi para preguntar fingiendo una sonrisa, y estar emocionada

-Gracias Alice-suspiré

Ese era el comienzo de una decisión, una decisión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero que ya había tomado.

.

.

..

-Que bonsáis tan afortunados-dije con las manos en el ramo detrás del cuerpo, y la caja que pesaba en mi bolsillo derecho

Tanya sonrió, la fuerza se le acababa y ella creía que tenía anemia, siguió moviéndose por el invernadero

-Gracias-susurró-hace tiempo que no decías algo como eso-volvió a reír

"Se merece ser feliz, se merece ser feliz, puede hacerla feliz" Repetía mi interior

-En realidad, quiero decir algo más-dije acercándome a ella, podía sentir el frenético latido de su corazón.

Se encogió de hombros, era verdaderamente adorable, no tenía por qué morir

Me hinqué, y coloqué el ramo frente a mi, abrió la boca y me miró confusa

-Edward-susurró

-Se que no he sido el mejor estos meses, pero quiero cambiar Tany-dije sintiéndome estúpido, ¿es que no me salía mejor una declaración?-Se que te he lastimado, pero Tany, te quiero, eres la mujer más noble que he conocido y yo

-Edward basta-dijo silenciándome-no lo hagas, no lo voy a soportar, no quiero ser un reemplazo- se dio la vuelta y se limpió las mejillas

Tomé su cara con una mano y con la otra, la cajita de mi bolsillo, la abrí y saqué el aro pequeño

-Esto te parece ser un remplazo?-sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lagrimas-Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser feliz, contigo Tanya ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunté sabiendo que a partir de ese momento mi vida y la de ella cambiarían

-Si-susurró

Sus labios se abrieron como una invitación, y yo la tomé. La besé después de tanto tiempo

Y supe que la iba a hacer feliz, era injusto para ella, era tal vez una razón sin escrúpulos, era tal vez parte de culpa, y parte de autoayuda pero me casaría con Tanya, y haría de esos seis meses los más maravillosos de su vida

Aunque eso significara, volver a mentirle a mi corazón.

* * *

Ok miis comiidas de uñas de capitulos pasados no se comparan EN ABSOLUTO con las de oii, no se si m odiian, no se sii quieren seguir leyendo la historia NO SEEEE, pero m siento demasiado nerviosa, es un giro, si ya lo tenia planeado, desde mucho mucho y entonces necesito aclarar que MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN TIENE SECUELA, así que habrá que ver.  
Se que había quienes esperaban este capitulo POV Bella, pero sorpresa, pues es POV Edward y se nos casa!! ¿Que creen que pase?. Ultimo capitulo de la primera parte Sábado 1O de Abril  
Porfiss diganme que piensan. Besos Vii


	16. Chapter 15

_CAP 15_

_ALGO POR HACER_**BELLA POV**

* * *

_Carta n° 120_

_Edward:_

_Ness y yo fuimos a la plaza te compré una corbata maravillosa, se que te encantará, no combinará con tus trajecitos de policía barato, pero eso tiene solución, ¿recuerdas que te dije que compré como 100 trajes en estos cuatro meses?, si es manía, pero no vas a andar vestido como un guiñapo, cuando me cuides el trasero_

_Te amo, tanto, tanto_

_Bella_

Doblé la hoja por mitad, como había acostumbrado hacer ya en cuatro meses, una carta por día, explicándole lo que había hecho desde que clareaba hasta que anochecía, que siempre se resumía a compras con mi hermana, y a extrañarlo como nunca pensé que fuera posible

Me levanté de las rodillas, y metí la carta en la maleta, eché un vistazo. Ya estaba a reventar. Si llevaba 120 cartas a Edward Cullen dentro, pero no era eso lo que hacía que pesara, si no que en cada hoja, iba la carga que pesaba sobre mi corazón, mi amor por el custodio al que me había entregado

-Bella-llamó la voz cantarina de la chica de cabellos entre rubios y castaños, que tan perfectamente conocía, había huido con ella hacía cuatro meses ya. Cuatro meses

-Aquí-dije dando el golpe de cierre a la maleta

-A vaya!, la carta del día, pensé que hoy se te había roto la costumbre-dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre el marco de la puerta

-Ya ves que no-respondí metiendo la maleta bajo la cama

-Has hecho eso desde la noche que llegaste, lo único que quiero saber es si se las darás algún día-sopló y se acercó para sentarse en el sillón de al lado de la televisión

-No lo sé Ness, ni siquiera sé si voy a regresar algún día-tomé un lugar al lado de ella, y reclinó su rostro en mi hombro

-Siempre dices lo mismo hermana, no creo que..

-Ya Vane, mejor dime ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Tengo planes Bella, quedé de salir con Claire hoy, y…

-Ok, no vine a meterme en tu vida como una ladrona, ve

-Basta de hacerte la importante, vienes con nosotras o ¿te quedas a seguir escribiendo?-me preguntó irónica

Bastante tiempo, de mis "vacaciones" lo había empleado en escribirle cartas, era tal vez una manera de sentirme menos culpable, por haberle dicho que lo amaba, y después abandonarlo en medio de la sala del rancho

-Mejor te espero aquí-le sonreí y ella hizo un mohín

-Tu te lo pierdes entonces-respondió pero prendió el televisor

-No se supone que ya te ibas?-pregunté a modo de burla

-En cuanto Claire pase con su flamante mini Cooper – y se tendió en la cama haciendo zapping al televisor

-Nunca he entendido por que tu puedes vivir en Europa, y a mí me tienen atada a la casa

-No hermanita no te equivoques, estas atada a la perra de la cama en la mansión Swan, por otros motivos

Me sonrojé al pensar en sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, la textura de su piel, sus labios con los míos y…

-Ves?, sigues ahí por tu gana-y se carcajeó

……El matrimonio de Reneé y Charlie Swan, darán este fin de semana a conocer su nueva cerveza

Rápidamente Vanessa me miró y subió el volumen

……Como escucharon, la compañía Swan, lanza su nueva cerveza, a la par de su sucursal en México, este fin de semana, darán la fiesta en ese nombre, junto con sus amigos y familiares, la exclusiva la llevarán algunas revistas y canales, seguiremos informando

La reportera desapareció, del monitor, para dar paso al conocido anuncio de las cervezas de mi familia

-Genial, nunca nos dicen nada!-bufó Ness

-No te quejes, tú no eres la que estas atada a la perra de la cama ¿cierto?-se rió pero mis ojos no mostraban las mismas ganas

-Qué pasa?-preguntó sentándose y arrastrándose, para tirarse de panzazo al lado mío

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, ver la compañía a mi mamá a Charlie, en la tele los avisos y el…-sentí el nudo que se formaba en la garganta

-Estuvo en el comercial?-preguntó sorprendida

-Parece que es la pareja de Jasper, cuidando a papá

-Vaya!-dijo con una exclamación ahogada-Yo no…

-No es nada, supongo que algún día lo tenía que volver a ver-suspiré

El corazón se me apretujó aun más contra el pecho, mientras la reportera hablaba, las imágenes de mis padres se proyectaba en diferentes escenarios, en uno de ellos, estaba el abriendo la puerta del auto de mi padre.

-Sigue en la casa después de todo ¿no?-habló mi hermana con el timbre que utilizaba para echarme en cara algo

-Que quieres?-pregunté

-Bella-dijo poniéndose sobre las rodillas-No seas tonta, por algo ha de ser

-Si, por que ella está ahí

-Bella no te parece, que el chico de cabellos broncíneos y ojos verdes, puede seguir en la casa por alguna otra razón?-habló de golpe pero aún así lo asimilé

-Como sabes, como es Edward?-nunca se lo había dicho, ni en mis peores noches de delirios.-Vanessa leíste mis cartas!-no era pregunta se lo grité con seguridad

-Ya, Bella, no empieces, tenía que hacerlo

-Estás loca, ¿cómo hiciste eso?, no tenías derecho no tenías..-empecé a moverme de un lado a otro por el departamento moviendo las manos sobre la cabeza, y agarrándome mechas de cabello

-¿Qué querías?, ¿Qué te dejara morir como llegaste, así sin una razón que saber?

Iba a rebatirle algo, pero me silenció

-Estabas hecha un guiñapo, no te esperaba aquí ni por asomo, y de repente llegas hecha un lio, llorando como magdalena y no sé ni qué coño te está sucediendo ¿Qué querías?

Abrí la boca y movió un dedo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie fuera de la cama

-Entonces, comenzó el rollo de las cartas, tenía que saber una forma ¡una maldita forma para que dejaras de llorar en la regadera!-gritó y juré que todos los vecinos, ya podían contar mi historia a cal y canto

-Lo hice, por que ¡con un demonio Isabella eres mi hermana!, no iba a permitir que siguieras chillando, por los rincones, ¿querías saber la razón?, ya ahí la tienes.

Quería decirle algo, que dejara de meterse en mi vida, que solo se limitara a cuidarse las espaldas, que no pretendiera que mi trasero era propiedad de la familia, pero sin poder hacer nada de lo anterior, la abracé fuerte y comencé a llorar

Sus manos frotaban mi espalda, y su mejilla descansaba en mi hombro

¿Cuándo me había hecho tan pequeña, para permitir que mi hermanita me consolara? No lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo, por que seguramente me daría de bruces con que había sido el día que decidí escapar

-Solo quiero verte feliz-dijo cerca de mi oído-Esto te hace mucho daño Bella-pronunció por fin

-Yo, no sé qué hacer Vane-susurré

Ella levantó mi rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos, me reflejé en mis propios ojos, Vanessa y yo éramos tan parecidas, los mismos ojos chocolate, las mismas facciones, ella era más delgada y su cabello era más claro, además de que Ness siempre había sido la típica chica aventurera, y desligada a su familia, y yo, por el contrario me aferraba a la presencia de Reneé en mi vida.

-Se que harás lo mejor-sentenció y el claxon de un vehículo sonó afuera

Me miró unos segundos, en eso también nos parecíamos, ella estaba pensando quedarse conmigo, si, nos parecíamos en el instinto protector familiar

-Vete-ordené

-Pero Bella..

-Nada, es día de que te distraigas, estaré bien-levanté mi dedo meñique y ella lo enlazó con el mío

-Pinky promise-dijimos juntas

Era un ritual que teníamos desde pequeñas, cuando hablábamos enserio o las cosas debían ser formales, así sabríamos que la otra no mentía

Ness tomó su bolsa, y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación

-Solo una cosa Bella-dijo girándose sobre los talones

La miré esperando las palabras

-Cuando regrese aquí, quiero que tú y tu trasero hayan hecho lo correcto-dijo sonriente y comenzó a correr, escaleras abajo

Salí al pasillo

-Y que según tu es lo correcto?-grité pero ella ya había desaparecido tras la puerta

Un pitido, me devolvió al cuarto, Ness asomó la cabeza por una ventana del pequeño automóvil

-Edward!-gritó y las llantas del auto chirriaron contra el pavimento

Me dejó ahí estancada como roca, clavé la mirada en el lejano tinte anaranjado violeta del cielo, estaba atada de manos y no sabía qué hacer

Entendía que Ness tenía razón, y debía enfrentarme a mi pasado, que debía conocer que era lo que pensaba Edward de todo eso, pero era una completa cobarde

El celular sonó anunciando un mensaje de voz

Fui a la cama, y lo levante, marqué los números tan rápido que no dio tiempo de revisar el remitente

-Por si lo olvidaba hermanita, ningún otro hombre te ha hecho cambiar tanto

Y la comunicación se cortó. Vanessa aún quería que me fuera, de eso estaba segura, la que no parecía tener pantalones como para despegarse de ahí era yo

Sin embargo lejos de hacerme sonreír, su voz caló hondo en mi consciencia, ella tenía razón. Yo ya no era la misma

Había cambiado demasiado gracias a Edward, a sus rechazos, a sus golpes al corazón, había crecido, y ya no era la niña rica insolente y prepotente.

Gracias a él, era consciente de mi enfermedad, y tampoco había abandonado las terapias, las seguía ahí en Europa, primero por órdenes de Reneé y segundo por qué Ness era su vigía en persona.

Gracias a Edward Cullen, me había enamorado, pero también conocía el dolor, había huido cual ratón a su agujero, escapando del amor que le profesaba, dejando con el mis ilusiones y mi corazón

Si bien decía el sabio poeta Ricardo Arjona-reí al parafrasear a mi hermana, era un dicho que siempre rezaba-Uno no está donde el cuerpo, si no donde más lo extrañan

Edward, seguía aquí sin él y conmigo, ¿entonces quien estaba con Edward si ni siquiera estaba él?

Quería pensar y me aferraba a la idea, tal como me aferraba a la baranda del balcón, que él me echaba tanto de menos que mi cuerpo permanecía grabado en el cómo en un mausoleo de cristal

Entre en la habitación y me despatarre sobre la cama

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Regresar?

¿Y si él me rehuía?

¿Y si me odiaba?

¿Y si mis suposiciones eran ciertas y estaba con Tanya?

Tenía la cabeza peor que un batido de mamey, pero decidí no pensarlo más. Si lo seguía analizando desde cualquier ángulo habido y por haber, terminaría ahí hecha un ovillo gimoteando mi desventura

Tanya, ya había gozado a Edward 4 meses-si es que lo hubiera gozado-y yo estaba atrapada en ese segundo piso, del departamento de mi hermana a miles de kilómetros de distancia, por un exilio voluntario. Había entregado al príncipe en manos de la bruja, por una idea.

Me había ido por cobarde, por el temor de que Edward jugara conmigo, por enamorarme más de el, y que al final el la eligiera a ella, su manera de verla, de hablarle, parecía atontado, hechizado. Y a mí me dolía

No iba a soportar haberme entregado a él y después ser desechada como basura inorgánica al centro de un contenedor especial, para ser triturada.

¿Y si todo hubiera sido una alucinación?

¿Y si Ness tuviera razón?

¿Y si Edward me amara?

Me levanté en automático sacando una maleta del armario, aventé todo dentro cuanto estuvo a mi alcance y la cerré, me arrodille para sacar de debajo de la cama mi otra más preciada posesión, las cartas.

Si Edward me amara, pero no me creyera, yo podría dárselas, podrían ser pruebas físicas-como las llamaría la CIA- de que había sufrido su amor, y que me había ido por el

Me hice una cola en el cabello, y me puse unos lentes de sol, marqué rápidamente

-Jasper?-inquirí

-No-si bien tranquilo-necesito la avioneta-ya-lo más pronto posible-gracias

Era algo que ya había decidido, regresaría con Edward, regresaría a hacerle frente a mi pasado, estaba dispuesta a ser interrogada si era necesario, pero tenía que saber por qué me había ido

Tomé las maletas y bajé la escalera

_Ness:_

_Te debo mucho más que la vida, te amo hermana, haré lo correcto._

_Solo espero no salir quemada_

_Bella_

Garabateé la nota y la pegué en el refrigerador, de verdad esperaba con toda el alma que no me arrepintiera, el corazón me latía violentamente dentro del pecho tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía el que.

Miré rápidamente dentro de la casa, una parte de mi me pedía que no me fuera, pero la otra ya estaba volando por el cielo a los brazos de Edward.

Una sacudida me devolvió a la realidad.

-Hay turbulencia en el aire-anunció el piloto

-Está bien?-preguntó Jasper con su tono irritante-formal de siempre

-Solo me despertó

-En unos minutos aterrizamos

El movil vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué sin trabajo

-Hola?

-Cariño, es verdad?-la voz de Reneé sonó eufórica del otro lado de la línea

-Voy volando para allá

-Entonces Ness no me mintió-estaba segura que si mi madre fuera una niña de cinco años estaría saltando en un pie

-No Ma, no mintió, ella no miente-susurré la última frase

-Vaya! ¿De verdad eres tú mi hija?

En otro tiempo nunca habría intercedido por mi hermana, pero ahora era diferente

-Ya, lo sé-nos vemos en un rato

-Mandaré a Emmett por ti-dijo

Quizá mi madre sabía que había sucedido en realidad, quizá lo palpaba como un ciego, con alguna idea, pero sin llegar a la verdad

-Está bien, hija?-preguntó

-Si mamá, solo yo…-mascullé

-Edward no está en la casa, de cualquier manera no lo enviaría a el

Sí, mi madre se aventuraba a imaginarse cosas, y acertaba

-Gracias-susurré

-Te esperamos-colgó

.

.

..

Emmett, estaba de pie con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón sastre, finalmente Reneé había logrado ponerle ropa de policía, reí

-Bienvenida!-gritó agitando la mano

Gesto al que a pesar de mi sorpresa respondí. Si, ya no era la misma

-Hogar dulce hogar-musitó poniendo las maletas al pie de la escalera

Ahí estaba tan presente como tangible, quería pellizcarme para comprobar que no soñaba, que había vuelto a casa, como el hijo prodigo, pensé, y sonreí

-Bella!-gritaron al unísono las voces de Gino y Nora

-Bella!-aparecieron por la escalera las de mis padres

Charlie bajó corriendo y me alzó por los aires

-Cielo, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado!-y me depositó de nuevo en el suelo, para besarme

-Cariño-dijo mi madre tomandome en sus brazos-me hace tan feliz que estés de vuelta

Suspiré viendo las caras de todos, estaba en casa, me sentía en casa, pero mi corazón buscaba con gritos sordos a otro corazón

Los busqué con la mirada, pero mi madre había dicho que no estaba en casa

Una punzada me atravesó y de nuevo ese sentimiento de angustia tallada en el alma

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa-Yo también los he extrañado a todos

La puerta de la cocina chirrió un poco y la vi

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero una mueca aparecía en su cara. Esta feliz. Tanya

Rosalie, que sostenía su brazo, como amigas de preparatoria, puso los ojos de platos, y Emmett gruño un poco

El ambiente de felicidad se tensó y sentí unas ganas de correr de vuelta a la tranquilidad del hogar de mi hermana

-Mi amor, mira quién está aquí!-gritó Tanya

Me quedé petrificada, ¿su amor?, ¿Quién carajo era su amor y por que permitían que gritara como si estuviera en su casa?

Los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas, las manos me sudaron, y el corazón se me detuvo de golpe

El salió de la puerta de la cocina, venía sonriendo, hasta que volteó

Se quedó tan estático como yo, y el color le huyó de la piel, la sonrisa desapareció

Y el mundo se me congeló, todos miraban la escena como si conocieran la historia y el trasfondo. El estaba ahí y yo también, pero un mundo invisible nos separaba

-Edward, saluda a tu jefa, hace tanto que no la vez-dijo Tanya, mientras enredaba su mano a la de el

* * *

Ya lo se, ya lo se me están por matar pero, esto es parte de, y es inevitable!!!

Así que ahora solo les queda decirme que piensan, por que si no les gusta le dejo aquí, y juro que la secuela no arranca, así que por favor díganme que piensan ok?

Besos a tods y no me maten, xD

SOUNTRACK: Este aplica a la primera parte del Fic, osea los 15 primeros capítulos

Sandoval.-Te Vi


End file.
